Realidade Alternativa
by New Life New Fics
Summary: O resumo está na fic. E se Lyanna apenas falasse o que ia fazer ao invés de movimentar todo o Norte em guerra? É isso que acontece nessa fic, assim não houve guerra continental alguma. Nesta fic, todos estão vivos, TODOS. Elia, Rhaegar, Brandon, Ashara e até mesmo Viserys. É o mesmo esquema da 'Apenas...'. #VaiTerAegonAryaSim e se reclamarem de novo, eu mato alguém SAHUSAHUASHU
1. Prólogo

Em uma realidade distante, não houve a guerra continental entre as principais Casas de Westeros pelo simples motivo de Lyanna ter avisado o que pretendia fazer. Apenas os Baratheon se posicionaram contra e logo foram exterminados, tendo um duelo épica entre Rhaegar e Robert. Este último resolveu visitar seu túmulo mais cedo. Brandon se casou com Ashara Dayne, sendo o Lorde de Winterfell mas não conseguindo ter filhos, a não ser natimortos. Ned se casou por amor com Catelyn, criando uma família ao redor disto e ele se tornou o herdeiro de Brandon em Winterfell. Assim como os irmãos, Lyanna morava na fortaleza nortenha com o seu único filho, o bastardo real de Rhaegar e foi ela que rompeu o relacionamento clandestino com ele após anos em que ela se enchia de esperanças que ele fosse abandonar Elia Martell, a Rainha, para ficar com a mulher que ele mesmo desgraçou. Já o Rei e a Rainha só conseguiram ter dois filhos devido a saúde que Elia tinha, Rhaenys e Aegon. De toda a família Targaryen, apenas Aerys II que fora despachado mais cedo misteriosamente. Há quem fale que Rhaegar o matou, mas que foi executado pelo amigo e cunhado, Oberyn Martell. Mas falá-lo em voz alta era pedir inimizade dos Targaryen, o que aconteceu rapidamente com os Lannister, estes muito quietos em sua morada no Rochedo.

Esta história será semelhante a dinâmica que construí em 'Apenas o Tempo Falará', tendo vários shippers dentro dela mas com os principais. O ponto de vista predominante será o de Arya, a personagem principal.

**Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo I

Cavalgar era um dos seus passatempos favoritos porque gostava da sensação que tinha quando o vento batia em seu rosto, afastando os fios de cabelo castanho-escuro do rosto. Fazia quando podia porque o pai a proibira de cavalgar sozinha depois que pegaram alguns homens queimando uma aldeia por perto. Sua sorte era que a pessoa com quem mais gostava de praticar este passatempo também foi designado como protetor quando ela queria cavalgar. Arya sabia que sua mãe era contra um comportamento tão atípico de uma mulher, sempre lhe dando agulhas de presente.

A pequena loba soriu de lado, satisfeita. Terminando se selar o seu corcel negro, só faltava o seu primo favorito chegar. Arya o considerava como irmão pois cresceram juntos e tinham mais proximidade do que ela tinha com outros irmãos, como Rickon ou Sansa. As tentativas frustradas de Catelyn Stark não sobreviveram quando a mesma viu que o Lorde Stark de Winterfell e Lady Lyanna enchiam-lhe de espadas. Foram incontáveis brigas até a carpa das Terras Fluviais largar pra lá, muitas vezes envolviam Lyanna e Brandon contra os pais da lobinha. O tio sempre teve maior autoridade dentro daquela fortaleza nortenha, então quando sua tia resolveu se ocupar da educação dela...

_...deu a maior confusão_.

Devia ter seus nove anos quando as brigas sobre sua educação começaram. Sua tia Lyanna não quis saber da opinião das cunhadas quando a presenteou com uma espada nova e afiada, encomendada pelo único filho, Jon. Um bastardo real que nunca conhecera o pai por muitas razões, e não exatamente por 'não querer' conhecê-lo.

_Espera._

Arya se lembrou que na primeira oportunidade que Rhaegar Targaryen enviou uma carta para Winterfell com algum convite, seu priminho o deixou sem resposta e a tia Lyanna que teve que responder a carta, a contragosto porque não conversava com o Rei desde a época em que ele a abandonara ao falar que Elia, a atual Rainha, precisava de mais apoio. Não era segredo que Rhaegar invocou um demônio para dentro da linda rosa do Norte, que mais que depressa negou todos os presentes que ele enviava, tanto para ela quanto para Jon.

De vez em quando, Arya sentia pena da condição em que foi imposta na vida do querido primo e assim ele cresceu bem diferente do que um bastardo real poderia crescer.

_Digamos que ver a mãe sendo trocada pelo homem que a seduziu..._

Jon tinha uma certa raiva do pai, de fato, e Arya surgia sempre quando esse tipo de coisa começava a entristecê-lo. Muito próxima da tia, a pequena loba sabia que era necessária na manutenção do emocional do rapaz e não foram poucas as vezes que saiu com ele e a tia Lyanna para viajarem quando esta última ficava de saco cheio dos irmãos.

Ambas compatíveis, algo raro e extremamente benéfico para Jon, o seu tão preocupado priminho que apareceu no estábulo sem fôlego. Aparentemente correu por toda Winterfell antes de chegar lá, suas bochechas branquinhas e limpas de qualquer vestígio de barba jaziam vermelhas por caua do esforço. A escolha de ficar sem barba nunca foi do próprio primo.

Arya e a tia adoravam se aventurar com lâminas, incluindo na hora de brincar um pouco com Jon. Este se aproximou dela, bagunçando seu cabelo descontraidamente.

- Está quente para ser o auge do Inverno, não acha? – perguntou seu querido primo, mordendo um pêssego suculento e oferecendo-a uma mordida logo em seguida, mas Arya pegou toda a fruta pra si – Não comeu hoje, não?

- Está cedo demais pra servirem qualquer coisa, pelo menos no meu lado da castelo - _...e com a minha família, mas é crueldade falar algo assim... _– Sabe que minha mãe gosta de tortas recheadas de mel e castanho enquanto Sansa devora seus bolinhos de limão, então demora um tempinho a mais pra nós. Onde está tia Lyanna?

Jon deu de ombros aparentemente desgostoso.

- Chegou um pacote de Porto Real há poucos minutos, nós o recebemos quando estávamos comendo e foi desagradável ler o nome do... – seu primo hesitou por alguns segundos, ela entendia o quanto aquilo era difícil para ele - ...Rei tão cedo. Ele mandou uma carta junto mas eu preferi não abrir, é melhor assim.

A lobinha deu um beijo na bochecha nua dele, abraçando-a fraternalmente. Detestava esses momentos melancólicos do primo e não admitia que aquilo enquanto dividiam o mesmo espaço.

- E sua mãe? – ela perguntou preocupada. Não era só ela, o pai e o tio Brandon ficavam de olho caso ela ficasse um pouco mais triste, os meistres diziam ser perigoso e era bem verdade que os deuses sabiam que nesses vinte anos de vida de Jon, tudo se complicara fatalmente – Espero que ela esteja bem.

Ele correspondeu seu abraço e bagunçou o longo cabelo castanho-escuro novamente.

- Mamãe está tranquila, eu só não acho que ela tenha que ficar sozinha pois é como se estivesse esperando aquele... homem... largar da esposa pra ficar com ela – Jon desabafou em um suspiro – Ele nunca fará isso, ainda mais porque ela não dá o braço a torcer em momento algum. Duas décadas rejeitando uma comunicação estável, será se ela pensa que assim vai ficar com ele?!

_Ele está pensando errado._

Arya pegou nas rédeas do cavalo dele, indicando que ele deveria começar a selá-lo e dessa forma encher a mente com algo.

- Jon, você não sabe de nada – a lobinha começou a falar enquanto o primo cuidava do próprio cavalo. Este lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, fazendo-a dar de ombros – É um homem, o que pode entender dos sentimentos de uma mulher?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então a mulher de catorze anos pode me informar tal complexidade? – ele perguntou melhorando drasticamente o humor, para a felicidade da lobinha – Nem mulher ainda é, pra ser sincero. Tem cara de menina e sempre terá para mim.

- Floresci há três meses, sou uma mulher agora – informou-o corretamente, rindo ao vê-lo revirar os olhos – O que acontece com tia Lyanna é simples: por mais que ela possa gostar do Rei, nunca irá atrás dele por motivos compreensíveis.

- Ela nem precisa ir atrás dele, somos inundados de cartas e presentes a todo momento – comentou desgostoso – Ele não desiste.

_Que merda._

Arya entendia a dimensão das coisas principalmente quando o caso Rhaegar e Lyanna estava sendo aberto novamente. Era uma ferida que o Norte queria apagar de sua história.

- Tia Lyanna não quer ver você perto dele, parece que ela tem medo do Rei aparecer aqui e levá-lo para Porto Real consigo – revelou-o após alguns segundos de silêncio. Essas conclusões não eram baseadas em 'achismos', e sim o que escutara seus pais conversando durante anos – Ela sabe que é impossível fazê-lo se separar de Elia fisicamente e também sabe que o Rei sempre quis um terceiro filho pra sair de acordo com as profecias que ele gosta tanto. Penso que, se fosse eu, evitaria-o o máximo possível para não abrir brechas. Você vale muito mais que toda aquela gentalha sulista, pode ter certeza.

Um sorriso triste, mas ainda um sorriso, apareceu no rosto limpo do primo.

- Você merece mais que um pêssego hoje... – comentou se levantando do chão, terminando de selar o cavalo - ...e a alguns quilômetros tem uma pessegueira gigante onde nossos lobos cruzam toda lua cheia.

Montando rapidamente, a lobinha lançou-lhe um sorriso incentivador e prometeu a si que iria conversar com a tia assim que chegarem.

- Quem chegar por último é a mulher do meistre!

(...)

O banquete da noite já estava sendo servido no salão principal quando Arya e Jon chegaram de sua longa cavalgada. A intenção de ir tão longe era fazer com que o primo se esquecesse da confusão em que estava inserido desde o momento que nasceu, resolveu oferecer outros ares à ele e o plano deu espetacularmente certo. Tudo que ele mais precisava se chamava 'ar puro'.

Adentrando o salão principal ainda com as roupas de montaria sujas, percebeu que a família inteira estava presente no momento. Era muito difícil pois sua mãe e tia Ashara não davam muito certo com a temperamental mãe de Jon.

_Por isso mesmo que ela é minha melhor amiga._

Eram tão parecidas, tanto na aparência quanto no interior, que muitas vezes pensavam que Arya era outra filha. E também havia o fato que de todos os netos do falecido Lorde Rickard, apenas dois possuíam a tradicional aparência Stark e assim sugeria que a procriação de Lyanna era bem melhor do que a do pai da lobinha.

_Motivo que todo mundo sabe._

Na ponta da mesa, tio Brandon e tia Ashara conversavam tranquilamente comendo cisne assado recheado de rodelas de limão com mel. O interessante é que eles nunca tiveram momentos de crise no casamento, mesmo com essa falha no ventre da tia de Tombastela. Seus pais se sentavam na outra ponta embora aparentemente mais agitados enquanto a penca ruiva de filhos riam e comiam.

Tia Lyanna não estava no banquete, fazendo o coração da lobinha se apertar.

Claro que foi a primeira coisa que Jon percebeu.

- Vou procurar minha mãe – seu tom de voz era sério e o desejo de ir com ele era tentador, mas sua mãe já estava de olho em sua presença.

No final das contas, os olhos acinzentados de Jon brilhavam de expectativa, como se gritassem para não abandoná-lo no momento. A pequena loba engoliu em seco, arranjaria uma linda briga com sua mãe por chegar mais tarde e se ausentar do típico banquete noturno pela quinta vez seguida.

- Arya! – escutou a voz da mãe chamá-la mas não voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Você não precisa ir, priminha – Jon tentou acalmá-la inutilmente, a pequena loba o conhecia infinitamente bem pra saber que necessitava da sua presença. _Como se eu fosse algum pilar pra ele... _– Vá jantar, comemos pêssegos o dia inteiro embora uma comida quente cairia melhor.

Contrariando a tudo e todos, ela balançou a cabeça deixando pra trás a sua mãe, que a chamava insistentemente, e se dirigindo até os aposentos de Lyanna Stark juntamente com Jon.

_Vou ser um pilar pra você._

- Fizemos um juramento quando você me deu Agulha, se lembra?

- Sim – Jon assentiu prontamente – Um juramento de proteção, o que um sofre...

- ...o outro sofrerá, meu irmão – completou sorrindo de leve.

Não demoraram para chegar até aqueles aposentos e Jon bateu de leve na grossa porta de madeira envelhecida. Eles se entreolharam na sombra da cruel expectativa.

- Entre... – a voz doce pertencente à tia Lyanna foi ouvida - ...mas não espere uma boa notícia, filho.

A encontraram sentada em uma poltrona confortavelmente ao lado da lareira que crepitava.

Mesmo após vinte anos, Lyanna Stark continuava sendo a rosa azul e selvagem do Norte. Engravidou muito nova e não havia sequer um cabelo branco em sua vasta juba castanho-escuro, quase negro. Magra e baixinha, ela tinha praticamente o mesmo porte que Arya... _mas a diferença é a sua delicadeza_. A pequena loba nem conhecia o significado dessa palavra.

O longo e pesado cabelo castanho-escuro pendia até a cintura, arrumado em muitas tranças sem que perdesse o movimento. Típico do Norte, sua tia nunca abandonou tais raízes nem ao menos na aparência. Sansa dizia estar na moda penteados sulistas, mas parecia que essa tal moda nunca atingiu Winterfell. Podiam falar que eram cópias uma da outra, mas o volume dos seios da tia era bem maior que o da lobinha.

_Ela já teve filho, né?_

Mas aí Arya se lembrava que aos catorze anos não passava de um menininho, tendo um pouco mais do que mamilos. Não entendia o porquê de tanta comparação, Lyanna era centenas de vezes mais bonita e sedutora que ela, até seus olhos eram diferentes quando queria agradar alguém. _Mas costuma matar meu pai de raiva_. O relacionamento entre eles ficou um pouco danificado depois que os Baratheon foram exterminados.

_Minha mãe agradece aos Sete do dia por isso._

Até os lábios dela eram diferentes, eram cheios e tentadores.

Um dia ainda veria quem era essa Elia e ela é bonita o suficiente para chegar aos pés da rosa do Norte.

- A senhora não parece bem – comentou o atencioso filho, fechando a porta assim que entraram.

A rosa nortenha deu de ombros, não tinha cara de choro ou de tristeza mas Jon sem sabia quando ela ficava perturbada. Um pacote semi-aberto estava em seu colo, não dando pra ver de imediato o que estava lá dentro.

- Minha sobrinha favorita abandonou o jantar da Lady Catelyn? – Lyanna perguntou abrindo um sorriso prazeiroso, nunca escondeu que odiava a formalidade que a mãe da pequena loba obteve com o passar dos anos. Arya assentiu, sorrindo como se fosse uma criança – Você não é filha dela, pode ter certeza! Nasceu do ventre errado, então chega aqui pertinho que a tia está carente hoje.

Indo até Lyanna para abraçá-la, Arya conseguiu ver o que tinha ali dentro e...

_...por que raios Rhaegar Targaryen lhe daria o colar de esmeraldas da antiga Rainha Alysanne?_

(...)

_Esses dois precisam de ajuda._

Foi esse o pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Lyanna Stark ao ver o filho entrar em seus aposentos pessoais com a lobinha rebelde que tanto tortura Catelyn Tully. Ela tinha apenas catorze dias do seu nome e a face de menina simplesmente não a largava, mesmo após florescer. Todo mundo sabia daquilo por conta das vezes que àquela pequena lobinha reclamou, tanto por causa das cólicas quanto o trabalhão que é conter o sangue e não manchar vestido algum.

_Sorte dela que usa roupas de montar todos os dias._

Arya poderia ser sua filha.

Não era um comentário secreto, até mesmo Brandon gostava de brincar com isso e aborrecer Catelyn diariamente. Os olhos afiados da sobrinha eram ferozes, um dia queria ver o momento que ela tivesse crias e assim como as defenderia. Era muito interessante fazer a dialética de passado e presente porque naquela comparação que Lyanna via o quanto Jon era parecido com Rhaegar. Claro que de início foi uma linda amizade sincera e cheia de comprometimento para com o outro, mas chega um tempo...

_...em que as coisas ficam diferentes._

Ficou de olho no filho quando abraçou a sobrinha afetuosamente, chamando-a para sentar ao seu lado. Em pé, Jon as observava com um sorriso disfarçado e cada dia que se passava, mais Lyanna tinha a certeza que o filho sentia algo mais pela pequena loba do seu irmão Ned.

_Tão Targaryen quanto o pai._

Rhaegar a seduziu poucos anos a mais do que Arya tem hoje, e ele já era o Príncipe herdeiro do Trono de Ferro na época. O filho revelou o mesmo gosto por meninas bem mais novas também, não desgrudava da prima e Lyanna tinha tranquilidade o suficiente para afirmar que ele não seria como o pai.

Os olhos acinzentados de Jon brilhavam quando a prima mais nova estava por perto, assim como o seu senso de proteção aumentava e o ciúmes...

_...ahh, o ciúmes!_

Deixá-la só em um local masculino o enlouqueceria em questão de segundos, o territorialismo era visível nele nestes momentos e mostrava porque era filho do Rei. _Do maldito Rhaegar_. Durante duas décadas tentou comprá-la com todo o tipo de absurdo, de aço valiriano a jóias antigas de família. Lyanna não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele estava pensando ao mandá-la o colar de Alysanne Targaryen, este que foi presente de Aerys II aos Martell.

_Ou melhor, àquela mulher._

Não queria sobras de ninguém, muito menos de Dorne.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para os dois jovens no aposento, reparando suas vestes imediatamente.

- Estavam cavalgando até agora? – perguntou admirada, observando o sorriso orgulhoso da sobrinha – O que ficaram fazendo nesse tempo todo?

_Aí que mora o perigo._

Jon arrastou uma poltrona para perto do fogo, ficando em frente à Arya e Lyanna.

- A pessegueira estava carregada – respondeu o filho, dando de ombros – Preferimos ficar o dia inteiro fora...

- ...pra respirar ar puro, tia – escutou Arya completar a frase pela milésima vez em sua vida. Eram tão grudados que pareciam combinar suas falas, para o desespero da cunhada Tully – Pra ser sincera, estamos muito preocupados com a senhora hoje.

Lyanna ergueu a sobrancelha, achava-a extremamente divertida. Voltou sua atenção para o filho, este que observava a interação das duas.

_Jon, o que eu faço com você?_

- Arya está certa – _como sempre, filho... _– Tive que me acalmar antes de perguntar qual é o presente dessa vez, sabe que estou cheio disso. Por que a senhora não escreve falando para ele parar?

_Porque eu acho injusto com você._

Mas Lyanna não poderia falar algo assim, tinha medo que o filho gostasse mais da vida do pai, que no final das contas é o Rei, e partir pra Porto Real. Não fazia parte da personalidade de Jon, ela sabia, mas o medo permanecia. Outro fator interessante era a raiva que a rosa do Norte nutria pelo pai de seu filho a cada presente caro e exclusivo que lhe mandava, não era uma puta e nem ao menos abria as pernas pra ele.

_E nunca mais abrirei._

O ódio de Lyanna ultrapassava o limite do aceitável, ser trocada publicamente após declarar todo o seu amor por ele foi... _insuportável_. Abandonou de tudo apenas para seguir o que ele lhe falava, sussurrava palavras doces ao pé do seu ouvido e certo dia, em um momento de estupidez generalizada, ela aceitou fugir com ele.

No final das contas, para a frustração eterna da rosa nortenha, Rhaegar lhe fez um filho por causa da maldita profecia idiota que o contaram quando criança. _Targaryen esquisito da porra_. Nunca deixarei esse 'eu' lunático do homem que lhe fez um filho contaminar este último, nem que Lyanna tivesse que matá-lo.

_Ele me humilhou perante os Sete Reinos_.

Não era algo que se esquecia facilmente.

- Já escrevi, filho – respondeu inutilmente - Mas todas as vezes que isso acontece, ele dá um jeito de perguntar como estamos em Winterfell. De vez em quando penso em atravessar a Muralha e me esconder naquele lado do mundo.

Arya sorriu divertida, fazendo a rosa nortenha passar o braço pelo seus delicados ombros. Gostava de acolhê-la toda vez que podia, sabia que a cunhada Tully tratava as duas filhas diferentemente e isso irritava Lyanna constantemente. Então, há mais de uma década, esta jurou que a trataria como uma filha e incentivaria tudo que quis ter quando era mais nova.

- E me deixar aqui, tia? – perguntou enquanto era mirada por um par de olhos acinzentados apaixonados. _Será que ela não percebe? _– Isso é muita maldade.

- Mesmo se eu quisesse, Jon nunca sairia sem você – _a primeira indireta foi lançada_. Obteve o efeito imediato para o seu alvo.

Sem jeito, o filho coçou a nuca enquanto elas riam dele.

- Que tal falarmos desse colar horroroso aí? – ele perguntou em um pigarro, voltando a atenção para outros problemas _necessário de serem discutidos_. Lyanna teria que conversar com o filho a respeito do que pensava da jovem e valente Arya Stark, odiaria se ele fizesse a mesma coisa que Rhaegar fez com a mãe – O que ele quer dessa vez?

O colar era um horror, de fato.

- Nunca usaria esse troço – comentou a sua espontânea sobrinha, enfiando a mão no pacote e erguendo o colar – Afinal, pra quê tudo isso? Tá mais fácil arrancar o pescoço da pessoa que usar, olha! Pesado demais!

Lyanna amava o senso prático da sobrinha.

- É assim que acontece... – observou-a entregar o colar para o filho. Um certo prazer invadiu-a ao constatar que ela correspondia mas não tinha sequer a ideia do sentimento que Jon nutria por ela. _Ele não pode se magoar, tem que agir rápido _- ...em Porto Real quando alguém se casará. Na minha época, esse colar horroroso, como disse minha linda sobrinha, era dado para as noivas dos príncipes Targaryen e acabou se tornando uma prática apenas pelo ritual. Como veem, é muito pesado para um pescoço feminino de tão pouca idade. Era para pertencer Elia Martell, que ainda é Rainha pelo que eu saiba. É melhor se preparar, filho.

Jon franziu o cenho.

- Como assim? – perguntou confuso, deixando-a com pena do filho – Preparar para o quê?

A rosa nortenha suspirou, não seria fácil pra ela também.

- Na carta diz que, nas palavras do próprio Rhaegar, que sua 'irmã' se casará em breve e que desejaria tê-lo na cerimônia, ou seja, essa menina Rhaenys pode estar mentindo mas é bem a cara do seu pai colocar esse tipo de situação para fins pessoais – _vide o torneio de Harrenhal _– Aí estão nos chamando e... não sei se podemos recusar dessa vez, esse colar de Alysanne precisa ser devolvido. Rhaegar é tão esperto, maldito seja.

Na realidade, Lyanna sonhava com o reencontro deles há duas décadas mas o medo que gerava em seu peito toda vez que escutava o nome do seu amor... bem... a petrificava. Tinha medo de sofrer tudo de novo, da humilhação que foi ser trocada e do olhar de triunfo que recebeu dos Martell quando esteve em Dorne como a tola e jovem fugitiva que era.

_Mas... pode ser uma chance de fazer diferente..._

Jon estava com o semblante sério, sabia tão bem quanto ele que a ideia não o animava. Ele nunca quis conhecer o pai, não é surpresa que queira evitá-lo em qualquer ocasião possível.

- Essa menina nem minha irmã é, pra ser sincero – argumentou frustrado, ele sabia que não tinha como recusar – Com quem vai se casar?

_Coitado do noivo, vai entrar num ninho de cobras sem saber._

- Filho de um grande amigo do seu pai, é o tal Jon Connington do Poleiro do Grifo – respondeu sem conseguir sufocar o riso por motivos óbvios.

Arya a analisou curiosa, quase ninguém sabia da história no Norte e Lyanna entendia muito bem o porquê.

- Mas esse homem não gosta de... homem? – perguntou Jon intrigado – Como ele conseguiu fazer um filho?

A pequena loba revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Com uma mulher, seu idiota!

Lyanna sorria ao vê-los interagindo mas não sabia o que Ned acharia de tudo aquilo, pra falar a verdade...

_...será que eu sou a única a perceber tudo isto?_

Ela não estava ficando louca, é claro.

- Elia deve ter ficado contra o casamento, afinal, nem filho do Lorde Connington o rapazinho é – começou divertidamente, sua imaginação estava indo longe no momento – É o escudeiro do homem, aí deve ter se afeiçoado ao menino e o colocado como filho. O que interessa no momento é que Rhaegar está tendo todas as suas decisões acatadas, filho, e daí você tira o quanto ele consegue ser persuasivo quando quer. Arya, é melhor você ir agora senão quem vai levar xingo da sua mãe será eu.

Sentiu um beijo na bochecha da sua sobrinha favorita, ansiosa para ver como ela se despediria de Jon no momento. A lobinha apenas deu dois tapinhas no ombro do filho e logo em seguida tomou o seu rumo fora dos aposentos.

_Há expectativa frustrada em seus olhos, filho._

Cruzando as pernas, Lyanna decidiu que iria fazer esse papel antes que Rhaegar intrometesse.

- Quando nós vamos, mamãe? – ele perguntou após um suspiro frustrado, claro que queria o mesmo beijinho de despedida que Arya deu na mãe.

Esta última ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto o sorriso de lado teimava em aparecer.

- 'Nós'? – repetiu estrategicamente, vendo-o assentir sem ao menos desconfiar.

- Eu, você e Arya.

- Não sei, mas em pouco tempo – respondeu a pergunta explícita, mas já estava na hora de adentrar às dúvidas implícitas – Fico pensando de vez em quando o que você fará quando Arya for mandada para o outro lado de Westeros para se casar com algum nobre.

_Peguei de surpresa, filho?_

Chocado, era nítido ver que aquela ideia produziu repugnância dentro do rapaz.

- Não sou o meu pai pra deixar uma loba escapar tão fácil, mamãe.

_Isso é o que você pensa, ela irá independente da sua vontade._

As lobas não acatam ordens porque são puramente alfas, taí a dificuldade de lidar com elas.

**N/A: Então, o que acharam dessa minha mais nova história alternativa? Não sei vcs mas eu me sinto muito mais à vontade para escrever 'realidades alternativas' em GoT do que a própria história. Acho que é porque o potencial é grande e qualquer pessoa pode ler por exigir pouco de cada um. Espero comentários, essa fic será um misto de shippers e nem sei qual é o principal. Beijos e comentem!**


	3. Capítulo II

- O que acha deste vestido, mamãe? – Sansa perguntou animadamente, seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha enquanto experimentava seus novos vestidos para ir ao casamento da Princesa Rhaenys com um zé ruela qualquer. Púrpura e decorado em dourado, o vestido tinha a característica de ter um espartilho mais apertado do que o normal – Muito espalhafatoso ou ideal para o casamento?

Catelyn a observava com um sorriso estampado em sua face, muito contente ao ver que pelo menos uma de suas filhas gostava de feminilidades, vestidos e bolos de limão. Linda, alta e elegante, não havia como sua filha mais velha se destacar em Porto Real e assim conseguir um casamento que esteja a sua altura. _E que altura_. Sansa com certeza era mais alta que Catelyn embora isso não diminuía de forma alguma sua delicadeza. Sentada na cama do quarto da linda ruivinha, a carpa Tully analisava os vestidos que encomendara há duas semanas.

_Minha filha não vai de qualquer jeito para o casamento real._

O problema agora era convencer sua filha mais nova a vestir algo que não seja roupas de montaria.

- Esse é lindo, Sansa – elogiou satisfeita – Púrpura combina com você, mas que tal experimentar este azul aqui? Ficaria lindo com o seu cabelo, sei que atrairá muitos olhares desejosos em Porto Real.

Ela sorriu desconcertada, fazendo a mãe ficar cada vez mais contente pela filha que tinha. Uma linda menina-mulher tímida e perfeita para um casamento de grandes proporções, Catelyn ainda não desistira de mandar a filha para o Sul e assim conhecer os costumes de lá.

A própria esposa de Ned Stark sentia falta de Correrio todos os dias da sua vida, se adaptar com o Norte era algo difícil e se revelou impossível nos últimos anos. Se sentia uma estranha quando ficava ao menos por perto do Bosque Sagrado, principalmente da Árvore Coração. Via muito de si na filha, só tinha que tomar cuidado para não deslumbrá-la mais do que o necessário.

- Que tal? – perguntou após terminar de se vestir com a ajuda de duas criadas.

- Linda, querida – respondeu com sinceridade, sorrindo para a filha – Caiu direito em seu corpo, qual você prefere para o casamento?

De fato, Sansa era deslumbrante e uma joia como ela não merecia ficar enterrada no fim do mundo que era Winterfell. Assim como o vestido púrpura, o espartilho era mais apertado e as longas mangas possuíam bordados em fio de prata, deixando-a com uma aparência irresistivelmente angelical.

- São tantos vestidos que nem sei qual escolher – confessou satisfeita e Catelyn sabia das esperanças secretas da filha – A senhora acha que alguém irá olhar para mim?

Catelyn colocou as mãos na cintura como quem diz que aquilo era óbvio. De fato, realmente óbvio porque no Sul não haviam ruivas como Sansa. A maioria delas eram recheadas de sardas ou então tinham um fator cheio de gordura para recheá-las interiormente, deixando assim a sua linda filha em um patamar bastante superior.

- Todos irão olhar para você, não se preocupe com essas idiotices porque tenho certeza que tudo correrá da melhor forma possível – respondeu divertida, só queria saber como que Arya faria para se igualar à irmã. _Pelos deuses, que ela tenha o bom senso de usar um vestido e pentear o cabelo_. Fazia tempo que Lyanna se encarregara de educá-la, causando um mal-estar momentâneo em Catelyn e que passou após ver que sua filha, a única com características Stark, se sentia feliz daquele jeito. _Enquanto está em Winterfell, tudo bem... _– Mas sei que tem algum objetivo com isso, eu conheço muito bem a minha filha.

Sansa ruborizou violentamente, era incrível como a menina era fácil de se ler.

_Ela precisa melhorar nisso, está indo para o ninho de cobras que é Porto Real._

- Posso conseguir um noivo e finalmente conhecer o Sul, oras – respondeu baixinho, as criadas se entreolhavam divertidamente mas a própria Sansa não percebia. _É, tenho que consertar isso nela... _– O que acha disso?

Catelyn deu de ombros como quem não quer nada.

- E esse noivo se chama... – começou seriamente, não era hora de brincar porque se levasse adiante aquilo... _Ned ficará enfurecido... _- ...Aegon Targaryen?

- Err... – Sansa coçou a cabeça, sabia que a mãe não brincava no momento - ...sim?

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente, Ned nem poderia saber disto.

_E Lyanna? Pelos deuses!_

- A senhorita vai ter que arranjar outro, sabe que a situação entre os Stark e Targaryen é muito delicada e a Rainha não terá simpatia nenhuma conosco – explicou calmamente, não queria que houvesse contratempos a respeito do passado. Já bastava o impacto do reencontro Lyanna e Rhaegar – Pensa só no que o seu primo passará com Elia e você verá que a fama dela de dócil é só para as pessoas que ela considera de coração. Nós não fazemos parte desse amplo grupo, para a minha sincera felicidade. Tudo que podemos fazer é chegar lá, conhecer algumas pessoas e trocar informações com outros herdeiros, mas nada de misturar sangue de lobo-gigante com dragão. Acredito não ser fácil para Jon, Dorne estará em peso por lá e eles não aceitam essa vontade do Rei desejar conhecer o filho mais novo.

Sansa deu de ombros, entregando os vestidos para as criadas guardarem no grande baú que fazia parte da bagagem para a capital. Iriam partir em dois dias e tudo deveria estar na mais perfeita ordem.

- Arya irá espancar qualquer um que fale mal dele – comentou em um suspiro, colocando em voz alta o receio da carpa Tully – Eles não irão descolar um do outro, a senhora sabe disto.

- Sei, Sansa – afirmou ligeiramente irritada, não era um assunto que discutiria com a filha mais velha – Sua irmã ficará sob a tutela de Jon e Lyanna, eles são muito cautelosos e agora não será diferente. Se algo acontecer, o que eu espero sinceramente que não, sua tia apelará para o Rei.

- E ele aceitará? – perguntou curiosa. _Maldita boca _– Quero dizer, tanto tempo sem se ver, né?

- Você não conhece Rhaegar Targaryen como nós conhecemos, te garanto que ele não bate muito bem e acabou de mandar o colar de Alysanne para ela – Sansa ficou boquiaberta com a informação, era uma boa estudiosa de casamento por toda Westeros e compreendeu na hora a gravidade da situação – Por isso lhe garanto que ele a escutará, só fico com medo de acontecer algo com Arya nesse meio todo. Não é saudável para uma menina como ela.

- Ela sabe se defender, a senhora sabe disto! – exclamou enciumada.

_Pronto, agora é essa._

Era um dos principais motivos para dividir a educação de Arya com a tia: ciúmes.

- Defender é uma coisa, ceder é outra completamente diferente – argumentou severamente – Sua tia foi seduzida pelo Rei e deu no que deu, agora vamos guardando todas essas coisas porque já passou da hora de dormir.

_Tenho um pressentimento muito ruim sobre isso, que a Mãe nos proteja._

Foi então que ela teve a brilhante ideia de chamar Ned para ir junto e deixar Benjen cuidando de Winterfell e dos meninos mais novos. Não conseguiria lidar com tudo aquilo sozinha.

(...)

Sentiu uma forte pancada no ombro, a espada não era suficientemente afiada para penetrar sua pele. Mas que doeu, Aegon não tinha como negar.

- Está distraído, Príncipe Aegon – comentou Sor Arthur Dayne, seu instrutor de luta diariamente – Não perguntarei o que aconteceu porque o pátio não é lugar para isso, deixo-lhe claro que não admito divagações enquanto treina. Sabe como que se vence uma guerra? Pela ponta de uma espada, então esteja preparado pois pode ter certeza que seus inimigos vão estar. Talvez já estejam prontos. Vamos voltar?

Havia acabado de amanhecer, não era para ele estar se distraindo facilmente e tal comportamento não era usual de sua parte. Após massagear o lugar que foi atingido, empunhou a espada novamente procurando se concentrar. Por ainda ser cedo, a neblina tomava conta do pátio e não tinha muita gente circulando no momento. Sor Arthur nunca gostou de treinar na frente dos outros, falava que não era um espetáculo ambulante e que se quiserem algo do tipo, procurassem Oberyn.

_Então eu fiz um grande espetáculo com meu tio._

- Ontem treinamos o dia inteiro, é compreensível que eu me sinta cansado – resmungou uma mentira muito bem contada, como sempre. Sua irritação crescente se concentrava nas atitudes do pai, deixando-o com a sensação de ser negligenciado. Não era segredo que seus pais dormiam em quartos separados e mal se tocavam, o problema é que ele parecia determinado em ter _aquela mulher _de volta – Além disso, tem o casamento da minha irmã e preciso de uma companhia.

O habilidoso instrutor sorriu de lado, por mais durão que seja ainda era um ótimo substituto de Rhaegar Targaryen. Sor Arthur era um pouco revoltado com a escolha da irmã de ser esposa do Lorde Stark pois classificava o Norte como um 'terreno inapropriado para sulistas'. Aegon não fazia a mínima ideia do que seu instrutor queria lhe dizer com isto, mas a curiosidade reinava no rapaz.

Finalmente conheceria a mulher que enlouquece seu pai diariamente.

- Fala como se fosse difícil, meu Príncipe – comentou rindo, abaixando a espada – Vamos descansar por alguns minutos, lhe darei tempo para organizar seus pensamentos. Sabe que os inimigos...

- ...estão sempre preparados, sei muito bem – completou revirando os olhos impacientemente, não sabia aonde Sor Arthur via tanto inimigo assim pois o reino estava milagrosamente pacífico – Sei que não é difícil pra mim...

O intimidante cavaleiro ergueu uma sobrancelha após jogar um odre de vinho... sem vinho. Não permitia que ingerisse elementos que poderiam dificultar os sentidos, então água era o suficiente. De vez em quando tinha vontade de espancar o cavaleiro por ser tão rígido, Aegon não estava acostumado com limites porque seu pai não dava a mínima para sua educação e deixava a cargo da mãe, outra que não sabe tomar as rédeas da própria vida. Rhaenys ainda piora quando se junta com a tia Daenerys, sendo o sofrimento tanto do rapaz quando do pai.

_Minha família é uma merda._

Essa frase resumia toda o seu ressentimento.

- ...então por que está reclamando?

Aegon coçou a nuca, era um gesto que o pai tinha e que ele adquiriu. Acontece quando se sentia desconcertado o suficiente para negar qualquer coisa. Olhou para os lados checando se alguém poderia estar ouvindo, _sempre tem algum idiota_.

- Se meu pai me jogar pra cima da minha prima Arianne novamente, juro que salto do alto da torre do meu quarto – respondeu demonstrando todo o seu aborrecimento – Não gostei de estar com ela da última vez, não é meu tipo.

O cavaleiro assentiu, conhecia muito bem os Martell e provavelmente compreendia o sentimento de rejeição que o Príncipe nutria pela companhia dela ou das remanescentes bastardas chamadas de 'Serpentes de Areia'.

_Oberyn procria como um rato._

Era interessante analisar as diferenças que sua mãe tinha em relação ao pervertido e perigoso tio Oberyn, pareciam ser de outra família mas se davam perfeitamente bem. Aegon só não entendia o porquê do tio não ter avançado para cima do cunhado depois de tudo que ele fez. _Os Martell não gostam de vingança?_

Um questionamento peculiar, o Príncipe tinha que admitir.

- Tem Margaery Tyrell – sugeriu Sor Arthur na melhor das intenções, _mas de boas intenções o inferno está cheio_. A mulher já tinha dois casamento na ficha e duas mortes seguidas, diziam que não consumou os dois casamentos e por isso Aegon a achava amaldiçoada.

- Não arriscarei minha vida, obrigado – deu de ombros indiferente – Que tal sugerir outra?

- Sua tia Daenerys – ele respondeu simplesmente, fazendo o Príncipe erguer uma sobrancelha – Ela é bonita e gentil, pode ser uma companhia agradável para o casamento.

- Talvez seja mesmo – concordou novamente indiferente, queria algo diferente para _provar_ e já experimentara tanto Margaery quanto Daenerys. Sua pior transa foi definitivamente com Arianne pois Aegon não tinha o hábito de 'inovar', e isso o irritou profundamente. Gostava das coisas do jeito dele – Mudando de assunto, quando os Stark chegarão?

Recebeu um olhar cauteloso do cavaleiro, da mesma forma que recebeu do pai quando tocou no assunto. Era como se Aegon fosse proibido de falar da tal Lyanna Stark, não entendia o quão grave poderia ser já que em Dorne as leis do casamento eram mais frouxas do que o regulamento de um puteiro. Se sentia subestimado pois queria saber do que acontecia, queria o bem do pai e da mãe.

_Será crime isto?_

- Um corvo chegou de Correrio anteontem, não demorarão já que as estradas estão tranquilas e pacíficas – respondeu o mínimo possível, como sempre – A Rainha não gostará caso Vossa Graça se misture com aquela família, mesmo que eles sejam uma novidade. Só fico contente por ver minha irmã depois de tanto tempo, os Stark comparecerão em peso e os problemas surgirão assim que atravessarem os portões da cidade.

- E os Lannister? – gostava de Cersei, ou melhor, gostava do corpo dela – Eles estão atrasados, eram esperados para semana passada.

- Não sei, teria que perguntar para o Rei.

O Príncipe revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Meu pai não conversa comigo, sor – lembrou-lhe em um suspiro cansado, foram tantas as discussões com pai que acabaram se afastando com o tempo – Sabe melhor do que eu, é o homem de recados dele.

Sor Arthur Dayne voltou a pegar no cabo da espada, empunhando-a e finalizando o intervalo.

- Fala como se fosse inocente, Príncipe Aegon.

_Lá vamos nós outra vez..._

- Meus pais estavam brigando e eu não queria que Rhaenys presenciasse aquela baixaria, Sor Arthur – justificou-se pela milésima vez depois do acontecido há alguns anos. _Três anos, para ser mais exato _– Minha irmã é insuportável, mas tem o emocional de uma criança.

O Príncipe empunhou sua espada, erguendo-a até a altura necessária da esgrima. Não precisaria de outra pausa, já estava concentrado o suficiente para seguir uma longa e dolorosa luta com o melhor espadachim de Westeros.

- Empunhar a sua espada contra o pai não foi nada sábio, se o Príncipe conversasse...

- ...meu pai continuaria não importando, eu tinha que achar algum modo de fazê-los pararem de berrar. Não sei se sabe o que é ter uma família esquisita como a minha, Sor Arthur Dayne. Tenho um irmão bastardo escondido no Norte, uma irmã com a mentalidade de uma raposa e uma mãe que apela para a chantagem para que meu pai fique com ela. Por que acha que sou classificado como um homem que não escuta os conselhos do pai?

- Deveria seguir, só falo isso – aconselhou sinceramente, o cavaleiro era um excelente amigo e exercia muitas vezes o papel paterno para o Príncipe – Penso também, se não for ousadia da minha parte, que Vossa Graça deveria se casar para formar a família nos moldes que deseja.

- O casamento dos meus pais é um fracasso, por que eu repetiria o mesmo erro?

Sor Arthur deu de ombros.

- Se apaixonar faz bem.

Aegon sorriu com o comentário, o cavaleiro falava muito nisso para um homem voltado para servir e proteger a família real, abdicando dos prazeres da carne.

_Ele que está apaixonado_.

Entendia que até mesmo um cavaleiro de manto branco deveria 'descarregar' suas forças de vez em quando, mas secretamente para que a ilusão permaneça para toda Westeros.

_Só não podem gerar bastardos._

- Meu pai é novamente um exemplo de como isso não dá muito certo – comentou tristemente, sua família destruía todas as ilusões necessárias para viver naquele mundo – Mas está certo em falar que preciso de alguém, vou tentar achar e assim, quem sabe, casar e ter minha família. Sei que não farei o que meu pai está fazendo com a minha mãe, é cruel.

- Como eu disse anteriormente, Vossa Graça precisa de uma paixão para esquecer os problemas – insistiu o homem novamente, não havia nenhuma intenção oculta ou uma pretendente que ofereceria. Sor Arthur queria o seu bem e Aegon sabia que o pai, quando queria falar algo para o filho, corria para o melhor amigo e este passava o recado em forma de opinião própria. _Conheço a peça... _– Agora estou pronto, pode vir!

E mais um dia se passou no pátio da Fortaleza Vermelha, como sempre. Sua rotina era pesada e até mesmo o pai, quando eles tinham paz parra conversar, falava que Aegon não precisava exagerar tanto nos combates. A verdade era que o Príncipe precisava ficar o mais habilidoso possível, dessa forma ele derrotou vários homens importantes em combate e assim conquistou seu merecido respeito. Não era um rapaz fácil de lidar, ele admitia, porque gostava de ter a sua opinião a respeito dos acontecimentos.

_Eu só não admito que duvidem de mim_.

(...)

Rhaegar esperava que o seu desesperado plano fosse bem-sucedido, já o planejava há um ano e, definitivamente, não daria meia-volta. Descobriu o que realmente queria quando a perdeu, apenas duas semanas depois que escolheu ficar com sua esposa, esta sempre muito frágil e vulnerável. Foi como se sentisse apunhaladas pelo corpo, cuidava dos filhos mas sua afeição por Elia começava a desmoronar. O motivo não era a sua rosa nortenha, Elia apenas descobriu que não sabia lidar com o filho mais novo, Aegon, e foi assim que o inferno começou.

A culpa o corroeu quando descobriu, via Ashara Dayne, que Lyanna estava grávida. Nunca desconfiou da palavra da rosa do Norte, embora fora a mais nova Lady Stark que lhe informou que o próprio Rhaegar era o pai. Lyanna escondeu a gravidez de toda Westeros, trancando-se na fortaleza de Winterfell. Ele só soube disso quando o rapaz, Jon, fizera um ano do seu nome, o que causou um estrago enorme. O mesmo pensamento o torturava diariamente até hoje, quase vinte anos depois que a conheceu.

_Eu a abandonei grávida._

Quis morrer no momento que soube. Havia ficado com Elia por causa da saúde e, enquanto isso, Lyanna era cuidada pela família, recebendo toda ajuda possível. E Rhaegar não estava lá. Segundo Ashara, a gravidez foi de alto risco e foi um milagre ela ter sobrevivido. E Rhaegar, mais uma vez, não estava lá. Não teve a esperança de ser perdoado pois conhecia a sua menina nada convencional, e mesmo assim não havia motivo para que ela pensasse o contrário. O mais revoltante era conviver com Elia em sua melhor fase, justamente após o Rei abandonar a rosa nortenha. A esposa sorria para as paredes e Rhaegar se sentia feliz por vê daquela forma...

_...mas nunca esquecendo a minha Lyanna._

Rhaenys estava feliz, cada dia mais bonita.

Aegon crescia forte e rebelde, era o espelho do pai.

Elia ria, conversava e nada a afetava.

Mas Rhaegar... ah, ele sofria enquanto ninguém sabia o que acontecia em Winterfell, exceto Sor Arthur. Fora ele que conseguira extrair informações daquele lugar, procurando pela irmã, esposa de Brandon Stark, o atual Lorde Stark. Como, algum dia, poderia encarar Lyanna após aquilo? Como poderia conhecer o seu precioso terceiro filho?

Não era segredo o que os Stark passaram a evitar a família real, obviamente odiando-o. Como a irmã de seu melhor amigo dizia, o nome do Rei era mencionado o mínimo possível para que o mesmo não participasse da vida do filho. Pronunciavam o nome dele com desprezo, praticamente cuspindo-o. Mesmo assim, não os julgavam, afinal, o que fizera fora mais que vergonhoso, foi humilhante.

A atual Rainha descobriu quando Jon tinha três dias do seu nome, dessa forma o pesadelo se aprofundou e a cada momento era dito ao Rei sobre o quanto um bastardo em Dorne era aceitável, mas não era criado perto dos familiares. Todos sabiam que era uma questão de escolha, e Elia não guardou esse tão precioso segredo. Toda Westeros estava sabendo do acontecido em pouco tempo, nem mesmo Jon Connington sabia e isso o magoou. Por mais que Rhaegar confiasse em seus amigos, era impossível se mostrar vulnerável para todos eles. Um Rei nunca deveria demonstrar tamanha fragilidade independente da situação, pelo menos não falaria o real motivo para isso. Quem o conhecia, já sabia que algo estava errado. Era o suficiente.

Elia começou com as discussões a respeito que os Stark estavam fazendo certo ao deixá-la completamente longe da família, sendo extremamente esquisito e bizarro vê-la defendendo o ponto de vista de Lyanna não o querer por perto.

_Claro que ela se aproveitou do momento._

Seus filhos ficaram sabendo logo que tinham um irmão e, ao contrário dos pensamentos do pai, Rhaenys e Aegon demonstraram uma certa relutância com a situação. Primeiro pensaram que Jon usurparia seus lugares na Fortaleza Vermelha, o que definitivamente não aconteceu... mas não por causa de Rhaegar. O desejo deste era levá-lo e mantê-lo debaixo do seu teto, sendo ensinado pelo própria e dando a educação que ele merecia. A oportunidade de treinar com os melhores espadachins de Westeros era irrecusável, embora menos para Jon. Achava que Lyanna era o obstáculo para o rapaz morar em Porto Real.

_Doce ilusão, Rhaegar._

Nunca teve a oportunidade nem de conversar com o filho mais novo por escolha deste. As dezenas de vezes que tentara conversar com ele, insistindo teimosamente, foram rejeitadas e a sua rosa nortenha que aparecia para dar alguma desculpa ou sequer rejeitá-lo duas vezes seguida em uma mesma carta. Era a única oportunidade que Lyanna rompesse o seu silêncio, sendo bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

_Jon não me quis nem depois dos presentes que mandei._

Pior, eles mandaram de volta a maioria. Muitos eram inviáveis, como o colar de Alysanne, pois sempre havia o risco de roubarem a carga. Não era incomum o roubo em Westeros, então muito ficariam por lá.

_Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente._

Claro que sua linda rosa nortenha sabia o valor simbólico da joia de família, esta que ela nunca participou. Ele esperaria que mexesse com as emoções dela, torcendo para que a mesma não tenha se amargurado o suficiente para o plano não corresse bem.

Usou o casamento de Rhaenys como oportunidade, afinal, um bom Rei sabe quando atacar mortalmente uma presa. Era isso que ele faria, e assim o fez. Sua Lyanna compareceria com múltiplos propósitos, embora nem todos ele pudesse fazer uma suposição segura.

_Se comover com a minha audácia, ou estupidez, de mandá-la o colar que sempre quis ter._

_A perspectiva de aparecer no meio do casamento da filha de Elia, matando esta última de raiva._

_A oportunidade de me matar._

Ele se perguntava a respeito de como ela estaria, no que havia se transformado com o passar dos anos.

Tinha um certo receio da resposta.

Sua vida virou um jogo de medo, receio e expectiva.

Rhaegar passou a ter medo do quanto Aegon crescia sem limites, a mãe não lhe dava freios o suficiente e acabava fazendo sua vontade. O resultado foi um homem-feito questionador, desobediente e incapaz de considerar o próximo. Foi um fracasso quando interviu, o rapaz tinha por volta dos catorze dias do seu nome e a confusão que arranjara fora justamente com a família materna.

_Fascinante, mas perigoso._

Todos conheciam o seu cunhado, Oberyn Martell, para saber que não se brincava com Víbora independente de quem seja. Aegon conhecia esta informação, sabia que a família da mãe possuía o pavio curtíssimo, e mesmo assim houve um duelo 'amigável' entre os dois.

_Ficaria feliz constatar que Oberyn era o vencedor._

Mas não era. Aegon venceu a luta facilmente pois lutava tão rápido que a lança de Oberyn sequer chegara perto do corpo do Príncipe. Não era uma disputa até a morte, mas aparentemente ambos inundavam de raiva. Nunca conhecera o motivo e sabia que nada tinha a ver com as Serpentes de Areia, então o que seria?

O Rei nunca soube.

_Mas Elia, esta sim sabe._

O casamento deles era falido, não havia conversa e qualquer motivo era discussão na certa. Não compreendia o ato da esposa proteger Aegon mesmo este estando errado, não era essa conduta que desejava para os filhos. _Ela reforça isso_. Então quando Oberyn perdeu, Dorne respeitou o Príncipe muito mais do que consideravam o Rei.

_Mas é claro que sim._

Os Martell ainda tinham raiva do que aconteceu com Elia, o que aprofundou após entrarem em contato com a informação de que havia um bastardo real no Norte.

Rhaegar suspirou, estava extremamente exausto do ambiente em que vivia. Não via a hora de encontrar sua rosa nortenha e o filho deles, queria que eles fizessem parte da vida embora não soubesse o 'como' da questão.

Mesmo perdido em seus pensamentos, escutou passos subindo pela escada da torre. Gostava de isolar quando podia, ajudava a pensar, e o fazia na torre mais alta da Fortaleza Vermelha. Olhar o movimento da capital o consolava, gostaria que aquele movimento penetrasse em sua vida. Se sentia em uma inércia insuportável.

- Vossa Graça? – era um dos seus conselheiros, o peculiar Tyrion Lannister, que subia os degraus com um pouco de dificuldade. Rhaegar voltou sua atenção para o anão, ele mereceu a posição quando seus planos deram certo em Rochedo Casterly e, para a alegria do Rei, poderia substituir o ambicioso Tywin Lannister pelo filho mais novo. Foi um choque na época e até duvidaram do próprio, mas tudo acabou dando certo – Me perdoe, não sou mais jovem para subir tantos degraus em tão pouco tempo.

_Mas eu sim._

- Não está tão velho assim, Lorde Tyrion – comentou na tentativa de escapar da sua melancolia. O anão arfava quando finalmente atingiu o patamar que o Rei estava, e assim fez a típica reverência de respeito – Estou curioso quanto a sua presença, ninguém costuma vir até mim enquanto estou nesta torre.

_Com motivos._

Ele detestava ser pego de surpresa, não sabia como sua expressão facial poderia estar ao ser surpreendido. Nunca demonstrava fraqueza, entretanto, na torre acontecia o contrário e algumas vezes chorava de culpa, remorso, tristeza ou até mesmo da incapacidade de mudar a própria vida.

- Sei que Vossa Alteza não admite visitas enquanto está aqui... – percebeu que o anão tinha uma carta na mão, chamando atenção do Rei - ...mas esta carta chegou há poucos minutos e veio com um aviso que deveria ser entregue diretamente ao Rei.

O seu coração voltou a bater mais forte, como na época em que a conheceu.

_Nunca fui tão feliz quanto aquelas semanas que passamos juntos._

O anão entregou-lhe a carta gentilmente, seus olhos estavam astutos e era claro que conseguiam interpretar todos os sinais.

- Alguém a viu? – checou primeiramente, não confiava em meistres.

- Não, Vossa Graça – respondeu obedientemente – Encontrei-a por acaso, Pycelle foi atender Lorde Jon Connington por causa da Escamagris e eu o esperava em seus aposentos. O corvo havia acabado de chegar.

_Ainda bem._

Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam do que o Rei planejara.

- Entendo, Lorde Tyrion – _perfeitamente_ – Preciso que avise a Rainha que hoje jantaremos juntos, inclusive minha mãe e filhos.

Uma dúvida passou pelos olhos bicolores do anão, mas, como sempre, guardou para si os seus pensamentos. Um anão inteligente, é claro.

- Como quiser.

Assim que Tyrion Lannister desapareceu da torre, ele voltou sua atenção para as fortes ondas marítimas que batiam contra o rochedo em que a Fortaleza Vermelha foi construída. Pensou que, se o conteúdo da carta for o que ele esperava, teria mais uma oportunidade de consertar as coisas.

_E essa eu não perderei._

**N/A: Muito obrigada pela aceitação, juro que fiquei um pouco receosa ao ver que a quantidade de comentários demorou mais do que no Nyah!. Pois é, estou escrevendo livremente sobre a história de GoT e prometo que será uma fic mais romântica, não menos melancólica. Como devem ter percebido, estou focando a situação das famílias principais e mostrando seus dramas. Nenhuma delas é perfeita, mas é verdade que a realidade de Porto Real é bem mais triste e agressiva do que Winterfell. Aegon é um rebelde COM causa, algo que vai ser muito legal pra história.**

**Um agradecimento especial para a quatro pessoas que comentaram e uma que está seguindo:**

**- Rafaella, é muito bom ver os dois interagindo mas eu receio dizer que alguém ficará magoado nessa história.**

**- Fernanda Olliver, sempre presente nos comentários das minhas fics.**

**- The Reckless Inesmanies, um nome que demorei pra guardar mas depois do seu último comentário em VD, bem, estou lembrando muito bem.**

**- Fernanda, não irá ter Gendry porque Robert não viveu o suficiente para fazê-lo. Odeio Gendry, sério.**

**- ViviBrumm, que agora é seguidora da fic.**

**Obrigada, gente!**


	4. Capítulo III

Abriu a delicada caixinha de joias a procura do colar de pérolas negras que Rhaegar lhe deu quando se casaram. Eram tão lindas que até a sua sogra ficou com vontade de pedir emprestado de vez em quando, mas não pediu. Rhaella Targaryen era orgulhosa demais para pedir coisas assim, uma característica que infelizmente Aegon adquiriu com o tempo.

Elia voltou para o grande espelho do seu quarto, não dividia mais nada com o senhor seu esposo e planejava mudar aquela situação já há algum tempo. O convite de jantar vindo dele foi a cereja do bolo, deixando-a animada quanto ao assunto que seria discutido. Fazia anos que a família não se sentava ao redor de uma mesa e saboreava uma ceia tranquilamente.

_Fazíamos muito isso._

Então veio Lyanna Stark, mas Elia conseguiu ficar com Rhaegar por conta de sua saúde. Sabia muito bem que o senhor seu esposo a deixaria caso estivesse bem, então ela apenas se entregou _um pouco mais_ às doenças que apareciam. Pneumonia, gripe, febre, etc. A imunidade da Rainha nunca fora lá grandes coisas, e sabia também que Rhaegar não era um homem ruim. _Ele só se apaixonou_. Oberyn a convenceu que tudo ficaria bem depois que a _mulher _fosse para o Norte, escondida na fortaleza dos Stark, e que ter uma amante não era algo humilhante.

_Ele deixou bem claro que sou de Dorne e deveria achar normal._

O pior de tudo era o amor que sentia pelo Rei, nunca diminuía embora tudo estivesse contra o casamento que prometeram cuidar após Lyanna Stark desaparecer. Gostaria tanto de culpá-la pelo fracasso em seu casamento, mas houveram outros fatores tão importantes quanto isso.

_Jon Stark._

Se surpreendeu quando esconderam o menino, mas logo compreendeu o pensamento da sua eterna rival. Rhaegar a havia deixado na mão, assim como Elia planejou, e não quis que o filho crescesse com o homem que a abandonara. De fato, era uma escolha que qualquer mãe faria para proteger sua cria. Foi este o argumento que usou quando o senhor seu esposo enfiou na cabeça que queria conhecê-lo, nem que marchasse até Winterfell com meio mundo atrás dele.

_Apenas deixei claro que Lyanna não gostaria de vê-lo após o que fez._

A Rainha refletia sobre o aspecto dessa situação diariamente. Nunca soube que a menina dos Stark poderia estar grávida após as duas semanas que viveu com Rhaegar na Torre da Alegria, ninguém viu vestígio nenhum de gravidez e o próprio disse que havia chá da lua onde estavam. _Não foi de propósito_. Se fosse, o bastardo da nortenha estaria na Fortaleza Vermelha naquele exato momento.

_O que será que esse rapaz deve pensar de Rhaegar?_

Se entristecia... mas não por isto. As informações que tinha do Norte, com ajuda da sua antiga dama de companhia que agora era a Lady Stark, sempre traziam elogios ao menino, falava sobre como ele respeitava os outros, considerando todos os primos como se fossem irmãos. _Um menino exemplar, como Ashara sempre escreve_. Dedicado, educado e inteligente, era o orgulho da mãe e assim viviam em Winterfell tranquilamente. Nenhuma família foi rompida, nenhuma crise apareceu, nenhum problema relacionado aos Stark surgiu em Westeros.

A situação inversa sobrevoava a Fortaleza Vermelha como se fosse um dragão.

Por mais que tentasse controlá-lo, o filho mais novo sempre escapava entre seus dedos e fugia para sabe-se lá onde. Era sempre assim, o reflexo do pai. _Mas nem mesmo Rhaegar consegue lidar com Aegon_. Não era mais um menino e, além de ser o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, desenvolveu uma habilidade em combate fora do comum. _Um rapaz exemplar_. Era uma pena ver que houve um duelo perigoso entre ele e Oberyn, o seu irmão mais próximo.

O motivo era pior ainda.

_Oberyn sempre teve a língua solta, aquele idiota._

Tudo começou quando Aegon escutou dos próprios lábios da Víbora a respeito da fuga do pai com a nortenha. Não era uma novidade, claro que não. Até uma criança de berço sabia daquela humilhante história, incrivelmente para os dois lados da mesma.

_Oberyn chamou Rhaegar de covarde._

Aegon nunca admitiu que alguém falasse mal do pai, apenas ele poderia falá-lo. Elia percebia que o filho não guardava rancor por causa daquela história, principalmente por ser homem, mas o que o afetava era a falta de entrosamente que o casamento deles nunca mais teve.

_Nunca teve._

Rhaenys percebia tudo, mas de todos os males, era o menor. Sempre foi o elemento mais pacífico de toda a família, mas quando juntava Daenerys e Viserys...

_...é pedir pra ser queimada._

Não suportava o jeito de Daenerys quando esta interagia com Rhaenys, forçava um ar arrogante para cima da filha e que um dia poderia prejudicá-la. Elia sempre quis ensinar aos filhos sobre como eram privilegiados ao ter pelo menos roupas para cobrirem os corpos, mas não foi bem assim que as coisas caminharam. Rhaegar sempre dava tudo que a filha pedia, desde sedas valiosas até estúpido amor correspondido pelo filho adotivo de um dos melhores amigos do Rei. Foi a morte decretada para Elia, que detestava esse Jon Connington.

_Ele é apaixonado por meu marido, por que eu teria motivos para gostar daquilo?_

Se fosse para ser traída, preferia que ele voltasse com a nortenha do que ser trocada por um homem. Vindo do senhor seu esposo, o noivo de Rhaenys era o candidato perfeito para uma Princesa tão requintada como ela...

_...em seus sinceros sentimentos_.

Só Elia que via o quanto casamentos por amor não davam certo? O seu irmão Doran havia se casado com uma mulher de Norvos e agora criava os filhos sozinho. A mulher os deixou após ver que não o amava tanto quanto antes e que a vida em Lançassolar não era fácil. _Intrigas tem em todos os lugares_. Mas é claro que existiam cobras, víboras e areia em Dorne.

Admirou-se no espelho, estava otimista quanto aquela noite com sua desunida família. Esperava sinceramente que Aegon se comportasse e que Rhaenys não ficasse conversando tanto, era uma matraca quando resolvia se interagir. Gostou do que viu no reflexo, usava o vestido que o próprio Rhaegar lhe dera há poucos meses. Decorado em bordados dourados em formato de estrelas de oito pontas, a seda de Inverno era grossa e da cor creme-claro, tão delicado quanto o colar de pérolas negras.

_O que farei no cabelo?_

Precisava agradar o seu marido, precisava agradá-lo na mesa... e na cama, afinal, Elia sabia o seu dever.

_Ele só não me quer._

(...)

- Não vai se arrumar, Príncipe Aegon? – perguntou Sor Jaime, o cavaleiro mais novo da Guarda Real e um grande amigo do jovem tão sobrecarregado de responsabilidades.

Em seus aposentos pessoais, Aegon se recusava a encontrar a família para aquela reunião estúpida e que só serviria para irritá-lo novamente. O dever de Sor Jaime era vigiar o Príncipe Aegon para sua própria segurança, mas a realidade incontestável era que o próprio Príncipe derrotava o habilidoso espadachim filho do temido Tywin Lannister. Era apenas uma ritualística sendo cumprida, como sempre.

Os criados levavam suas principais vestes para que ele escolhesse, mas a indiferença do rapaz era tão tangível que Sor Jaime que acabou escolhendo qualquer uma daquelas que foram exibidas. Sentado na cama, Aegon não acreditava na hipocrisia do momento e quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto, menos se sentia otimista quanto aquele jantar.

- Sabe qual o motivo desse jantar especial, sor? – perguntou desorientado, como agiria caso alguma notícia abalasse mais ainda a sua família?

O cavaleiro deu de ombros, tá certo que não era sua função saber esse tipo de coisa...

_...mas não custa perguntar._

- Meu irmão mais novo comentou comigo sobre uma carta misteriosa que o Rei recebeu hoje mais cedo... – ele começou como quem não quer nada, justamente na forma que o Príncipe mais achava interesse pois... _alguém abriu a boca... _- ...e tem o selo do lobo-gigante nela.

Aegon arregalou os olhos, pedindo maiores explicações ao cavaleiro de forma silenciosa... mas desesperada. Aquilo havia travado a sua garganta, pensava que Lyanna Stark havia dado um fora no seu pai e se afastado em definitivo. _Algo que ele não desejava_. Os Stark eram a maldição da sua família, por que ficaria contente com aquela carta?

_Principalmente o que ela representa._

- É apenas o que sei, sinto dizer a Vossa Graça.

O torturado rapaz colocou as mãos no rosto, fechando os olhos para tentar reunir sua força e fazer um bloqueio emocional do que o ambiente poderia proporcionar. Não poderia deixar com que _qualquer _coisa pudesse desequilibrá-lo, estava treinando para reinar e não para ser um cavaleiro que pode matar alguém indiscriminadamente. As responsabilidades pesavam mais e mais a cada dia que se passava, a cada noite em que Aegon acordava antes de treinar.

_Pelos deuses, o que posso fazer para essa família nos esquecer?_

Sentia que sua mãe não sabia de nada, como sempre. Vivendo em seu mundo de ilusões, Elia não era uma mãe tão presente quanto Aegon gostaria e até mesmo o pai, por incrível que pareça, procurava ter mais contato. Rhaenys recebia mais atenção por ser mulher, correspondendo ao modelo de vida da mãe, mas também era querida pelo pai.

O fato era que as responsabilidades do jovem Príncipe sempre estavam primeiro em sua vida familiar, como...

_...eu tenho, eu preciso, eu devo._

Perguntava-se a respeito do que a mãe pensava sobre o próprio casamento. Até mesmo um cego idiota perceberia que aquilo era tudo, menos uma relação saudável e de respeito mútuo. Aegon sabia que o próprio comportamento não era exemplar, mas o que esperavam que fizesse? Aguentar a tensão diária calado?

- Eu não vou – decidiu-se após alguns minutos de silêncio, falando baixo... e se sentindo um covarde por isso.

- O Rei deu-me ordens de acompanhá-lo, Príncipe Aegon – Sor Jaime o avisou cautelosamente, ele sabia que o temperamento do jovem herdeiro dos Sete Reinos não era lá muito doce.

E a situação também não ajudava de modo algum... e foi neste exato momento que um pensamento aterrorizante passou por sua cabeça.

- Será que os Stark virão para o casamento da minha irmã? – Aegon perguntou para ninguém em particular, apenas pensou alto, enquanto o cavaleiro de manto branco o observava atentamente – Será que meu pai passará por cima de nós apenas para conhecer aquele maldito bastardo?

Os olhos verde-esmeralda do cavaleiro observavam o rapaz como uma expressão digna de pena, o que não passou despercebido pelo mesmo, pois ser rejeitado por Lorde Tywin após entrar para a Guarda Real afetava o cavaleiro diariamente.

_Ele não tem pai._

- Quer que a minha opinião?

- Claro, sor – _quem melhor para falar sobre família do que um cavaleiro com três bastardos resultado de um incesto com a própria irmã gêmea? _– Não mudarei minha decisão mesmo se me acusar de covardia.

- Não digo covardia, Príncipe Aegon – começou pensativo, coçando a barba que ultimamente estava deixando crescer – Se os Stark estiverem vindo para o casamento da Princesa Rhaenys, o que provavelmente acontecerá, pode ser uma oportunidade para se vingar.

_Me... vingar?_

- Por que faria isso? – perguntou imediatamente, observando-o com a intriga no olhar – Só afetaria a minha relação com meu pai, e para pior.

- E se o tal Jon Stark ficar por aqui? – Sor Jaime Lannister deixou no ar todas as implicações que tal ato teria – E se... Lyanna Stark ficar por aqui?

_O que restou da minha família desaparecerá completamente._

Aegon engoliu em seco, aquilo definitivamente não poderia acontecer. Não se via convivendo com o meio-irmão bastardo e a amante do pai na Fortaleza Vermelha, sempre haveriam disputas entre lobos e dragões. Sua mãe já tinha uma saúde relativamente frágil, então a perspectiva de vê-la triste por causa da paixão do pai por outra mulher... revoltava Aegon.

- O que eu poderia fazer para isso não acontecer, sor? – perguntou já considerando a hipótese de se intrometer na situação para que sua família pudesse respirar aliviada pelo menos uma vez na vida, principalmente longe dos lobos nortenhos – Sei que tocar nos preciosos Stark do meu pai seria desastroso, ainda mais se o resto da ninhada estiver junto.

- Lyanna e o filho não pisariam na capital sem metade dos Stark, sim – o cavaleiro concordou enquanto a cabeça do jovem dragão fervilhava – Creio que não precisa encostar nela e no filho, apenas achar um ponto fraco que faça com que eles não queiram ficar por aqui.

Foi quando uma ideia espetacular, e afiada como uma faca de dois gumes, surgiu em sua mente. Não seria a primeira vez que faria algo do tipo, é claro.

- Ned Stark tem duas filhas – falou mais para si, mas mesmo assim Sor Jaime assentiu – Qual a idade delas?

- Não sei ao certo – ele coçou a barba novamente – Sansa é a mais velha, famosa pela beleza e delicadeza. Dizem ter a beleza de uma Tully, como alguns falam quando vou até as Terras Fluviais em patrulha semestral.

Aegon balançou a cabeça.

- Tem que ser uma Stark – estabeleceu como condição mínima, não teria tanto impacto se a aparência da menina fosse sulista – Sansa Stark é mais velha e provavelmente mais madura, provavelmente está procurando um casamento. Não irei atrapalhá-la, é claro. A mais nova deve ser mais infantil, assim não terá experiência de vida o suficiente para desconfiar de mim.

- Arya Stark, segundo minhas contas, tem entre doze e catorze anos – informou-o após alguns segundos de silêncio – Dizem que é uma Stark valente, Vossa Graça, e ainda tem que lembrar sobre os lobos-gigantes que cada um deles tem como animalzinho de estimação.

_Que porra, ainda tem isso._

- Eu confio nas minhas habilidades, sor – suspirou impaciente com a situação, precisava planejar muito bem o seu ataque – A menina é nova, é só colocar algumas informações em sua cabeça para jogar um contra o outro.

Sor Jaime ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vossa Graça pretende... seduzi-la? – perguntou intrigado.

- Só se for necessário, não pretendo chegar tão longe – respondeu em um dar de ombros – Posso jogar uma semente de dúvida e assim esperar brotar.

O cavaleiro assentiu sorrindo de lado.

- Mas para isso Vossa Graça terá que ir ao jantar que o Rei está dando no salão, quanto mais informação... – _sim, eu devo _- ...melhor.

O Príncipe se levantou da cama.

_Eu tenho que salvar a minha família._

_Eu preciso salvar a minha família._

_Eu devo salvar a minha família._

(...)

Ninguém havia chegado no salão até agora, mas era Rhaegar que estava adiantado. O jantar 'familiar' estava marcado para meia hora mais tarde, ele só não aguentava se segurar na felicidade e, ao mesmo tempo, na cruel dúvida. Por mais que não amasse a sua esposa, havia um sentimento de afeição por conta da criação dos filhos e o Rei não pretendia deixá-la de cama novamente. O problema da questão era...

_...por que abrir mão da minha felicidade?_

Seu cargo exigia responsabilidade, honra e dever.

_Por que não posso ter perto de mim a quem mais amo?_

Sua família tinha muitas expectativas quanto ao futuro dos Targaryen, principalmente quando ser tratava do jovem herdeiro do Trono de Ferro.

Rhaegar ficava com pena do filho ao vê-lo treinando com Sor Arthur durante todas as manhãs, tardes e noites que corriam por aí. Lutava agressivamente, com certeza seria um excelente comandante em batalha e melhor ainda em duelos hostis com inimigos intimidantes. Se orgulhava ao ver que o filho não tinha medo do suor, trabalho e da lâmina. Por mais que Aegon tivesse seus defeitos, como o vício em sexo e o temperamento estourado, daria um excelente líder que qualquer soldado gostaria de seguir. Mas vê-lo treinando como se fosse um escravo, rejeitando o carinho do próprio Rhaegar, se isolando da família e procurando companhias nada saudáveis faziam com que certas dúvidas surgissem ao seu respeito.

_Ele precisa se casar, se apaixonar para esquecer tudo isso._

Foi essa a mensagem que passou para o melhor amigo, Sor Arthur Dayne, que fazia o papel que Rhaegar simplesmente não conseguia.

_Aegon não abre brechas._

Olhou para a carta de Lyanna novamente, seu coração batia acelerado a cada palavra que relia pela décima vez.

"_O que posso dizer no momento? Inteligência e sutileza é o seu forte, conheço-te tão bem a ponto dos anos passarem e você continuar o mesmo. Digo apenas que ganhou a disputa ao me mandar o colar de Alysanne, seu cara de pau. Só podia ser um Targaryen para cometer uma idiotice desta, como pôde me mandar esse troço? Isso não me pertence, não sou sua maldita noiva para receber um trambolho pesado e horrível como este. Mas o que interessa para você é a vitória, como sempre, então eu e minha família iremos assistir o casamento da sua preciosa filha com o protegido do veado de um dos seus melhores amigos. Mas é isso, ficaremos pouco tempo porque eu sinceramente espero que você caia em si de que estou bem melhor sem você. Nosso filho também irá mas, eu juro, que se você tocar nele irei apunhalá-lo até a morte! Jon é um excelente rapaz, inteligente, dedicado e tímido, não irei expô-lo a situações constrangedoras com Elia e toda a laia da capital. Ouvi falar que seu menino é um tarado, nem respeitando a própria tia, e se ele tocar em minhas sobrinhas... ahh, Rhaegar... eu juro que matarei Aegon pessoalmente. Se eu perceber que ele pode fazer o que você fez comigo... a ameaça está no ar. Chegaremos em pouco tempo.'_

Rhaegar sorria a cada palavra lida, conhecia sua rosa nortenha muito bem.

_Ela ainda me ama._

O jeito de Lyanna sempre foi muito peculiar, não era do tipo que demonstrava seus sentimentos abertamente e tinha o emocional de uma loba: agressiva e territorialista. Sua demonstração de afeto típica era xingá-lo, nunca o chamou de 'amor' e ele abandonou essa esperança na primeira semana em que moraram juntos na Torre da Alegria. Geralmente 'estúpido', 'idiota', 'cara de pau' e 'quadrúpede relinchante' já diziam por si só o quanto ela era apaixonada por ele.

_Ainda._

Não poderia perder aquela oportunidade.

Guardou a carta dentro da túnica negra e dourada, ninguém precisava saber do jeito carinhoso que Lyanna se referia à ele.

Ouviu o barulho de passos vindo do amplo corredor da Fortaleza Vermelha, o pequeno salão era reservado apenas para a família real e fazia um bom tempo que não o usavam de acordo com a sua finalidade. Vislumbrou a imagem da Rainha acompanhada da mãe do Rei, Rhaella, conversando tranquilamente, bem sorridente. _Não tenha expectativas quanto a mim, Elia_. Não voltaria atrás, seu coração clamava por Lyanna e não aguentaria perdê-la novamente. Impecavelmente arrumada, Elia andava graciosamente enquanto Rhaella visivelmente tentava bloquear as ilusões da nora.

Uma mãe conhece o filho que tem, como sempre.

- Demorei, Rhaegar? – perguntou sorrindo, Elia lançava-lhe um olhar cheio de pretenções e isso assustava o melancólico dragão. Este último balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo – Os outros não demorarão, só Aegon que se atrasará um pouco.

O Rei ergueu a sobrancelha, seria um golpe duro se o próprio filho rejeitasse a companhia de todos naquele jantar.

- Houve algum imprevisto? – _Aegon, eu preciso de você inteiro._

Rhaella deu de ombros, sentando-se na ponta da mesa rapidamente. Não era mais uma jovem para ficar em pé e andando para todos os cantos sem se cansar.

- Sor Jaime falou que o Príncipe esqueceu da hora, estava treinando ainda – respondeu calmamente embora o olhar violeta expressassem outra coisa... _está sentindo a confusão, mãe? _– O rapaz parece estar treinando para uma guerra que não existe, Rhaegar. Qualquer hora irá morrer de exaustão, não me deixe viva para ver minha família falecendo por aí.

O Rei revirou os olhos impacientemente, era sempre assim...

_...já começa com sermão._

- Aegon é o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, deve ser preparado para liderar – falou pela milésima vez em sua vida, parece até que Rhaella se esquecera que fizeram a mesma coisa com Rhaegar – E Rhaenys?

- Virá com o noivo, Daenerys e Viserys – respondeu Elia, parecia até a mulher que se casou quando ainda eram jovens. Apenas parecia – Afinal, qual assunto o senhor meu marido deseja conversar com toda a família?

_Não, Elia._

_Não me force a machucá-la novamente._

Ele não a amava.

Ela era charmosa, delicada, graciosa e elegante.

Ele não a amava.

Mas foi forçado a sorrir levemente.

- Que tal esperarmos todos chegarem? – _me perdoe, Elia, mas não a amo._

(...)

Vestido em azul e branco, o Príncipe Aegon adentrou o salão pessoal da família real. Todos estavam sentados ao redor da mesa e surpreendentemente não brigavam, discutiam ou algo do gênero. Isso o assustou, não era normal vê-los na mais perfeita paz. Nunca havia visto sua mãe tão deslumbrante quanto aquela noite, seu sorriso era de pura felicidade e prazer.

_Mãe, por que a senhora vive em ilusões?_

Ele não entendia a razão de viver rodeado de mentiras, não era covarde ou fraco para se entregar a tal tipo de vida. Infelizmente... sua mãe era diferente.

Não se lembrava da última vez que viu todos os Targaryen reunidos em um só lugar, até mesmo o noivo da sua irmã estava presente. Ao perceberem que havia alguém adentrando o aposento, todos voltaram a atenção para si. O cisne assado aparentemente acabara de sair da cozinha, seu recheio era apimentado e exalava um cheiro típico de Dorne. Não sabia o que o pai pretendia com aquilo tudo, mas visava agradar a Rainha... o que não significava uma coisa muito boa.

A única cadeira vazia pertencia ao herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, que sentou rapidamente sem analisar as feições das pessoas ao seu redor. Seu desejo não era estar ali. Sua avó parecia ser a única que achava que algo muito ruim aconteceria, nem mesmo Daenerys prestava atenção nos sinais desastrosos por todo lugar.

Rhaenys interagia com ela e o noivo, todos os três rindo de piadinhas que Aegon nem desejava saber quais eram. Com o humor sério e determinado, não poderia ter como se contaminar com aquela doença chamada de...

_...ignorância._

- Que bom que chegou, Aegon – falou amigavelmente o seu pai, seus olhos sorriam suspeitamente – Agora podemos começar o jantar?

O Príncipe assentiu levemente enquanto o criado servia cisne assado em seu prato de prata. _Isto não está certo_. Deu uma rápida olhada em todos na mesa, precisava entender o porquê de tanta ignorância naquela mesa, não era tão óbvio que aquilo daria uma merda tão grande que acabaria de terminar a destruição da família?

- Então diga, filho – começou Rhaella, tomando um grande gole de vinho. _Pelos deuses, já começou errado... _– Não temos um jantar desse há um bom tempo, creio que deva ter algo a nos contar... acertei?

Sua mãe sorria abertamente e Aegon não deixava de pensar o quanto aquilo daria errado, pior... parecia o único que notou este potencial.

O Rei respirou fundo, nem havia tocado em seu cálice de vinho.

- Como sempre, mãe – respondeu – Sei que faz tempo que não nos reunimos em um momento como este porque sempre tivemos nossos imprevistos e contratempos, só que não posso esperar mais sequer um dia.

As últimas palavras chamou a atenção de todos.

- O que é de tão urgente, irmão? – perguntou Viserys, utilizando de sua melhor arte: _sem noção completo_.

- Verdade, - começou uma pensativa Daenerys – parece um assunto urgente e... sério.

_Tão sério que ele nos agrada primeiro antes de dar a facada._

- Também estou curiosa, querido – _'querido', mãe? _– O que está acontecendo?

O brilho de expectativa nos olhos da Rainha entristecia Aegon, será que o pai seria tão egoísta a ponto de abandoná-los por causa de uma mulher e um filho?

_Ele tem a mim, por que procura o bastardo?_

- Há algo acontecendo, sim – começou com um tom de voz calmo e profundo, obviamente sério – Reuni-los foi necessário para que não haja repetição ou boatos surgindo do que falarei agora, vou ser direto porque independentemente da maneira que eu diga, o efeito será o mesmo. Então começarei por...

O Príncipe não se aguentou, seu temperamento era de dragão.

- ...pela carta que recebeu com o selo do lobo-gigante? – sugeriu rapidamente em um misto de raiva e impulsividade. Todos se mostraram surpresos, menos Rhaella, esta provavelmente já esperava algo do tipo.

Os olhos índigo-violeta também foram pegos de surpresa, o pai não contava com a rapidez das informações que eram passadas pela Fortaleza Vermelha. A face de sua mãe ficara pálida, como se estivesse avistando um fantasma.

_Um fantasma do passado._

- Isso é verdade, pai? – perguntou Rhaenys escandalizada, era sempre a mais desinformada neste quesito.

Sempre tão dócil para imaginar o casamento dos pais como algo romântico e de respeito mútuo.

_Doce ilusão._

O Rei não titubeou enquanto era encarado por todos, inclusive pelo próprio Príncipe que tanto incendiava a Fortaleza Vermelha, mas ninguém esperava que fosse assentir descaradamente. Sério, não deixou nenhum espaço para dúvidas de que foi Lyanna Stark que mandara tal carta.

Percebeu que a mãe perdera o fôlego depois daquilo, mas não havia mais nada que Aegon poderia fazer... no momento.

Daenerys cobria a boca com a mão esquerda, chocada.

- Os Stark virão para o seu casamento, filha – ele anunciou carinhosamente, direcionando-se à filha.

Não sou se aquilo fez sua irmã ficar feliz, afinal, mais gente para impressionar... mas não foi assim que funcionou no resto da mesa.

- Que audácia! – exclamou a Rainha – Como eles podem achar que serão bem-vindos aqui?!

A avó do Príncipe analisava toda a situação calada enquanto enchia o cálice de vinho pela terceira vez desde que ele se sentou ao redor daquela mesa.

- Isso é inaceitável! – exclamou uma revoltada Daenerys, fazendo Aegon revirar os olhos impacientemente – Como eles...

- Não sejam idiotas, o próprio Rei deve tê-los chamado – Rhaella pronunciou-se após outro longo gole de vinho, calma e nada chocada com a situação. _Teve Aerys II como esposo... não é de se admirar... _– O colar de Alysanne sumiu há algum tempo e o procurei por toda Fortaleza Vermelha... mas não o achei, lembro-me como ontem do momento que você disse que iria dá-lo de presente para Lyanna Stark a partir do momento que colocou os olhos nela.

_Uma mãe conhece o filho que tem._

O sorriso da Rainha havia desaparecido há muito, e o clima da mesa mudara completamente.

- Eu convidei Lyanna e _nosso filho _– foi o suficiente para o clima da mesa ficar pior – Ela aceitou o meu convite e virá nos ver, mas quase todos os Stark virão com ela. Os irmãos, Brandon e Ned, também estão vindo com o resto da prole.

Elia se levantou aparentemente revoltada.

- E aquela vagabunda aceitou?! – disparou impiedosamente, gerando uma raiva quase incontrolável no Rei. Este último lançou à esposa um olhar mortífero, sendo neste momento que Aegon percebeu que o pai iria até o além para conquistar a nortenha novamente – ISSO É UM DESRESPEITO!

_Pronto, virou escândalo._

Aegon colocou a mão na testa, expectativas são mais afiadas do que qualquer lâmina de aço valiriano. Daenerys obviamente concordava em gênero, número e grau com a última fala da Rainha, assim como Rhaenys também o fez. _As mulheres_. Todos se sentiam trocadas no momento, o eterno fantasma da nortenha sempre os assombrariam.

- _Lyanna Stark_ não aceitou o colar, tanto que virá até aqui para devolvê-lo sem que o roubem – contou o Rei pacientemente, praticamente engolindo a raiva para dar continuidade na conversa – Não admitirei este tipo de comportamento, Elia. Ela tem nome, e muito bonito por sinal, e espero que você não atrapalhe a estadia deles na Fortaleza Vermelha.

_Mas o que...?_

- Pai, eles não podem ficar aqui – alegou Aegon impulsivamente, fatiando o pai com o olhar.

- Quem disse? – finalmente Viserys se pronunciou... _mas que porra é essa, tio? _– São convidados importantes para o reino, todos sabem que eles controlam o Norte e que as meninas Stark devem se casar com algum nobre.

Ninguém entendeu o que Viserys falou, pensaram que estava do lado do Rei, mas o Príncipe logo soube o plano nada limpo dele...

_...fazê-las de refém._

Aegon foi contra, isso só traria mais problemas para os Targaryen.

- Não quero essa família aqui, papai – falou Rhaenys com cara de choro, tão emocional e infantil como se ainda fosse uma menininha – Coloque-os em outro lugar de Porto Real, mas não aqui.

- Não posso, Rhaenys – a voz do pai estava rouca, algo que raramente acontecia. _Ele nunca negou uma vontade dela... _– É a família do meu filho, quero conhecê-lo e... – _não, pai, não_ - ...revê-la pelo menos mais uma vez.

A mãe apoiou as mãos na mesa ameaçadoramente, como Aegon nunca viu.

- Rhaegar Targaryen, se essa mulher pisar em Porto Real eu não deixarei barato! – ameaçou seriamente – Arrancarei o que ela mais gosta a partir do momento que vocês se reencontrarem, lembre-se disto!

E foi assim que a Rainha deu meia-volta e saiu do salão com os olhos inundados de lágrimas sofridas.

_Minha mãe está falando... sério?_

- Tem noção do que está fazendo, filho? – perguntou Rhaella assim que Rhaenys e Daenerys saíram correndo atrás da Rainha.

O Príncipe ainda analisava a tudo incrivelmente calado, nunca viu a mãe fazer uma ameaça daquela e se ela fosse estúpida o suficiente para se aliar a Viserys...

_...pelos deuses, tem como isso ficar pior?_

- Não, - respondeu o Rei seriamente – mas já passou da hora de me posicionar.

Rhaella assentiu estranhamente.

- O tempo passa rápido, seja sábio em suas escolhas – ela se levantou com o cálice de vinho na mão – Vou atrás da senhora sua esposa, veremos qual será o drama da vez... quem sabe cortar os pulsos?

E após toda aquele escândalo, apenas os homens da família ficaram sentados ao redor da mesa e do grande cisne pronto para ser devorado. O estômago de Aegon roncou, não poderia enfrentar meio mundo por causa da sua família sem ter nada pra lhe sustentar.

- Sabe que a probabilidade de dar errado é enorme, não é? – _Cala a boca, Viserys!_

- Isso vai dar errado, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso – afirmou Aegon enquanto devorava o cisne assado, sendo encarado duramente pelo pai – O que foi? Falei alguma mentira, por acaso?

- O jeito que você direcionou a conversa fez com que tudo isso acontecesse, Aegon! – o pai chamou-lhe a atenção – Um dia, quando você se apaixonar por quem não pode ter, entenderá o que estou fazendo.

_Esse dia nunca chegará._

**N/A: Olá, queridxs leitorxs! Postarei toda sexta de noitinha esta fic, dando um ritmo contínuo e já avisando quando tem capítulo novo. Espero que estejam gostando, obrigada por seguirem e comentarem a fic. Obrigada novamente por falarem da minha criatividade, acho que é um dos melhores elogios que alguém pode me fazer. E não, não sou uma à toa para ter ideia direto hahaha faço faculdade, tenho estágio e mesmo assim escrevo essas porras. Sem falar que a pessoa que eu amo está na costa leste da Índia, então meu senso de romantismo está mais aflorado nesses últimos tempos. Comentem!**

**Obrigada por seguirem a fic:**

**- Dionae007, ViviBrum, Alinekiryuu, Beluneliend.**

**Obrigada por comentarem no capítulo anterior:**

**- Lusa, Crisszevandro.**


	5. Capítulo IV

- Nunca pensei que a Estrada do Rei pudesse ficar tão tranquila de se transitar – escutou o seu tio Ned comentando enquanto cavalgavam sem muita pressa, um ao lado do outro – A última vez que estive aqui foi quando...

- ...ninguém te perguntou, irmão – sua mãe resmungou, alcançando-os no trote. Vestida de branco inteiramente, parecia aquelas rainhas da neve do outro lado da Muralha que Jon tanto lia em sua infância. Como sempre, Lyanna Stark atraía olhares de todos os tipos e claro que incomodava o único filho que tinha.

_É uma senhora, e mãe, merece respeito, e não ficar sendo analisada da cabeça aos pés._

O mesmo se podia falar de sua prima Arya, Jon se irritava com a quantidade de intenções que os homens se aproximavam dela. Tinha de tudo nas hospedarias, e o público que mais gostava de sua lobinha eram do extremo Sul de Westeros. Cavaleiros andantes, nobres menores, que seja, todos estavam indo para o torneio em Porto Real, que tem como objetivo celebrar o casamento da Princesa Rhaenys.

Jon nunca entendeu a necessidade de comemorar um casamento com um torneio.

_Por que comemoraria algo tão íntimo com disputa de justas?_

Mas como diziam no Norte...

_...sulistas esquisitos._

O tempo estava surpreendentemente bom nas Terras Fluviais, não enfrentaram nenhuma tempestade e muito menos uma nevasca. O Inverno não fora tão pesado quanto previram e foi uma surpresa para todos, principalmente ao Norte. Mas algum dia virá um Inverno pesado o suficiente para fazê-los se desesperarem por suas vidas e tentar a sobrevivência acima de tudo, disso Jon sabia muito bem.

_O lema da minha casa é 'O Inverno está chegando...', tem como ser mais emblemático?_

No momento, a Estrada do Rei estava lamacenta mas o vento era fresco e o alívio de não usar tantas peles foi sentido imediatamente por todos, até mesmo para o seu tio Brandon.

- Você não tem jeito – falou tio Ned para sua mãe, que sorria após o momento de pirraça. Era uma criança, assim como Arya, independente da idade que teriam, e o próprio adorava tal comportamento – Posso conversar com o meu sobrinho ou é difícil aceitar o passado, irmã?

Os olhos acinzentados de sua mãe reviraram impacientemente. Era de conhecimento público que comentar o passado de Lyanna Stark perto dela era, para dizer no mínimo, um atentado à vida. Ela nem perdoava os familiares que resolvessem encher o seu saco, e também era outro jeito de uma discussão aparecer entre eles. Os Stark não tinham o temperamento regular, como no Sul pensam, e quando juntava todo mundo no banquete noturno...

_...tem algo pra ser discutido, disputado ou as infinitas indiretas._

Mesmo assim, era a família que Jon amava e permaneceria independente do que acontecesse em Porto Real.

- Está querendo me punir pela milésima vez sobre a morte do seu melhor amigo imprudente? – ela cutucou explicitamente, o que gerou uma careta de quem sabe que nunca é sábio provocar uma loba tão agressiva quanto a mãe.

Encontrou a sua lobinha cavalgando um pouco mais rápido com Robb e tio Brandon como companhia, brincando com os lobos-gigantes e...

_...abatendo veados?_

Perguntou-se a respeito de que hora Arya fora caçar, não gostava de vê-la nessas situações sem ele. Tinha medo de algo feri-la, mesmo sendo selvagemente agressiva durante uma caçada. Esperava nunca vê-la com raiva dele, pelo menos isso. Nunca se esquecera de quando sua priminha abateu um urso com ajuda de Nymeria, foi algo assustador e incrivelmente excitante.

_Pare com isso._

Algum dia eles teriam que se separar, não poderia se envolver justo com a prima criada como irmã.

_Maldito sangue Targaryen._

- Robert morreu pelas redondezas, pensar no quanto ele e você erraram... – tio Ned voltou a refletir sem intenção alguma de provocar a rosa nortenha, mas parecia que o tio não tinha muito jeito em lidar com mulheres extremamente fora dos padrões. Lady Catelyn era digna de uma dama da corte de tão bem treinada que é, assim como a prima Sansa, e isso fazia seu tio ficar um pouco desnorteado ao lidar com duas feras debaixo do mesmo teto: Arya e Lyanna - ...poderia ter sido diferente.

- Sim, aí eu estaria com mil chifres na cabeça e centenas de bastardos por toda Westeros – revidou nada pacífica, bem típico da senhora sua mãe. Era outra que Jon não desejava enfrentar a fúria – Fala essas coisas porque não é mulher, você não sabe o quanto é difícil ter que aturar aquele tipo de homem perto de mim. É uma completa falta de respeito, não foi apropriado para a minha vida e sim, agradeço a morte daquele infeliz que tentou casar comigo. Eu definitivamente enfiaria uma adaga em seus testículos caso se aproximasse de mim, mas nããão... homens não se importam com isso, não é?

E assim ela acelerou o trote claramente irritada com a conversa, indo na direção em que Arya estava. Bastante descontraída, sua lobinha cavalgava ao lado do Tridente juntamente com Nymeria, exercitando a loba para que não ficasse tão preguiçosa quanto Lady.

- Acha que estou errado, Jon? – Ned perguntou-o ligeiramente confuso com a situação.

_Sim._

Mas resolveu não ser indelicado com o tão correto tio.

- Cada um defende o que lhe é mais precioso, tio Ned - _...e minha mãe está defendendo meu pai inconscientemente... _– Penso que o senhor deve rever coisas que falam com minha mãe, de vez em quando ela fica mais sensível do que o normal e misturar essa viagem com todos estes acontecimentos, bem, não é agradável.

Observou o tio analisá-lo atentamente, como se estivesse procurando algo que nem o próprio Jon sabia. Os olhos acinzentados do homem eram severos e nostálgicos, ele provavelmente nunca superaria a morte do amigo em um duelo em que o mesmo poderia ter ganhado. Na verdade, Rhaegar ganhou por um golpe de sorte ao ver seu oponente escorregar na lama estupidamente e assim enfiou sua espada de aço valiriano diretamente no coração.

- O que faria caso seu pai lhe desse a oportunidade de ter sua vida aqui, Jon?

_Já conversei sobre isso com meus tios Brandon, Ashara e até mesmo Catelyn. Não há algo melhor para conversar, não?_

- Minha mãe que resolveria, não a deixarei sozinha em Winterfell.

- Ela nunca está sozinha, Jon – falou o homem que não deixava o seu passado quietinho e debaixo do tapete – Minha irmã tem Arya como filha adotiva... embora eu tenha conversado com Lady Stark a respeito de um possível casamento entre os Dayne e Stark novamente – _QUE PORRA É ESSA?! _– Sei que Dorne irá acolhê-la muito bem, por mais Stark que minha filha seja, os dorneses também tem esse sangue quente.

_Fique calmo._

- Edric Dayne? – seu tio balançou a cabeça, intrigando-o cada vez mais – Então quem?

O homem coçou a barba, pensativo.

- Tem um cavaleiro muito bem recomendado por sua tia Ashara – começou devagar, sabia que iria deixar o rapaz perplexo.

O que não foi diferente.

_Tem mais nisso do que ele está me contando._

- Sor Gerald Dayne é...

- ...um idiota – completou o que não era realmente a frase do tio, _mas como aguentar calado? _– Case os dois e terá um assassinato.

_Respire._

_Inspire._

Sabia que algum dia aquilo aconteceria, mas o tempo que passou não foi o suficiente para Jon. O pior é que mesmo se ele decidir que casaria com sua lobinha teria que vencer a timidez, o medo de ser rejeitado, o seu destino incerto na vida e daí por diante. Não daria estabilidade à ela até saber o que seu pai queria de si e qual posição no mundo ele ocuparia.

Independente de quem é o pai, Jon sabia que vida de bastardo não era fácil.

_Tia Catelyn nunca aceitaria um noivado nosso._

- Foi isso que Brandon falou... – _sim, siga a opinião do irmão mais velho _- ...mas não sei de outro homem que se habilitou a casar com Arya.

Teve que esforçar para não demonstrar alívio.

- O homem certo para ela é alguém que pode contar com a amizade e confiança, tudo que ela quer é respeito e não carinho – a intenção dessa fala era deixar implícito o desejo que sentia pela prima justamente para o pai dela, assim esperava que funcionasse tão bem quanto as indiretas constrangedoras de sua mãe – Eles tem que conviver para testar a compatibilidade de personalidades, não acha?

Ele assentiu enquanto Jon aguardava as indiretas na expectativa de não precisar falar mais do que necessário. O medo de ser rejeitado pelo forte temperamento de Arya era, no mínimo, gigantesco. A priminha era direta, bruta, implacável e tinha um pulso firme inabalável.

Tinha que reconhecer que a fome dela por liberdade era um dos motivos para nunca comentar nada, sabia por via sua mãe as consequências de um casamento no lado feminino.

- É uma boa visão, - _'mas...' _– mas infelizmente não há como isso acontecer.

Jon não sabia se o tio era lerdo ou, como diz o seu tio mais velho, concentrado em situações de teoria-prática.

- Espero que minha mãe não escute algo do tipo – ele comentou bastante pensativo, sabia que não ofereceria nada à lobinha enquanto não resolvesse qual era o seu futuro. _Mas e se isso demorar? _– Ela sabe disso?

Ned deu de ombros enquanto passavam por uma ponte recém-reformada.

Faltava poucos dias para o fatídico dia em que tanto ele quanto a mãe teriam de enfrentar o passado. O coração do rapaz já batia forte apenas por pensar nisso, imaginando o que o pai iria achar dele e sobre como a família real iria recepcioná-los. Foi neste momento que Jon percebeu o quanto queria ter uma figura paterna, mesmo sua mãe fazendo o papel de ambos gêneros.

- O que acha?

Jon coçou a nuca, era um sinal de nervosismo que deixava a sua mãe irritada por motivos desconhecidos.

_Não posso fazer nada se coça._

- Bem, acho que não.

- Exato – o tio falou – Penso que ela é a favor de deixá-la se casar com um nortenho para ficar perto de casa, o que não deixo de concordar pois como você disse anteriormente: aconteceria um assassinato caso ela não goste do homem. Tenho esperança que ela passe a gostar, assim como eu e Cat. Só o tempo nos mostrou o sentimento que ainda temos um pelo outro.

_Pelos deuses antigos, ele não conhece a filha que tem._

- E por que não? – Jon jogou verde para colher maduro novamente.

- Precisamos nos relacionar com outras Casas para não ficarmos fora do jogo, é o que sempre acontece quando não há aliança política. Não é fácil ter um território como o Norte e sei que muitos lordes se matariam para terem um pé por lá, se é que me entende – _tio, você está falando de Sansa _– Foi uma ótima escolha nos aliar aos Tully porque caso houver alguma disputa, ou talvez guerra, os Targaryen seriam os primeiros a declarar alguma atitude drástica.

Jon ergueu a sobrancelha, não entendeu nada.

- Acha que meu pai seria tão... duas caras assim? – perguntou confuso com tudo aquilo, talvez Rhaegar Targaryen seja realmente essa flor que não cheirava que sua mãe sempre comentava.

- Não acho que seja assim, tenho receio do momento que o seu meio-irmão subir ao Trono de Ferro – _'meio-irmão', por que insistem nisso? _– O Príncipe Aegon tem opinião própria e por ser um Targaryen... seríamos os primeiros a sentir seu ataque. Motivos pessoais, é claro.

_Targaryen._

- Sim, entendi – _mas não compreendo a sua falta de atenção quanto a personalidade da lobinha _– Quais Casas seriam ideais para minhas primas?

- Gostaria de colocá-las em Casas sulistas embora não tenha uma favorita, gostaria que Sansa ficasse em uma região de maior confiança e o Vale seria ideal – ele começou pensativo, é claro que aquilo já era discutido nas entrelinhas com as pessoas certas. _É o maldito jogo dos tronos... _– Já Arya se sentiria bem em um lugar em que as novidades devem fazer parte do seu cotidiano, ela gosta de coisas exóticas e costumes das Cidades Livres.

- Está decidido em levá-la para Dorne mesmo, não é?

_Tão perto quanto o fim do mundo._

- O mar e os portos farão um bem significativo para ela, pode ser Dorne, Ponta Tempestade ou até mesmo algum vassalo corajoso das Terras do Rei.

_Ela será envenenada em Dorne, oprimida em Ponta Tempestade e provavelmente acabaria com a reputação de estabilidade emocional dos Stark ao redor de Porto Real._

Foi então que veio uma ideia não tão fantástica embora seja emocionalmente satisfatória: por que não ficar em Porto Real caso sua priminha ficasse no Sul?

_Não viaja, Jon._

(...)

Ned ficou pensando na conversa que teve com o sobrinho durante o dia inteiro, os olhos do rapaz brilhavam quando estavam falando de Arya e o assunto de casamento veio facilmente. Não era burro, sabia das intenções de Jon a respeito da sua filha mais nova. O problema de tudo seria se, caso o sobrinho tomasse coragem para revelar suas intenções, nem Ned e muito menos Cat admitiriam tal absurdo. Como Stark, não poderia deixar que costumes draconianos penetrassem em sua família daquele modo já que todos eles foram criados como se fossem irmãos. Pensar naquela ideia era repugnante.

_Pelo menos para mim._

Sabia que a irmã tinha uma opinião completamente diferente embora nunca deixara explícito o que acontece com Jon. Independente do jeito que Ned captou a informação, a resposta sempre seria um sonoro 'não'. _Ele sofreria_. Sabia que este era um dos motivos para o rapaz esconder os sentimentos, afinal, ele tinha noção da realidade e da sua condição de bastardo. Infelizmente é um bastardo, por mais que camuflem isso não há como não admitir a própria origem.

_Arya não tem ideia de nada disso._

Ele entendia o porquê da filha mais nova não entender o que se passava com o primo, tendo toda aquela intimidade constante que alimentava cada vez mais as esperanças do rapaz. O problema da questão era que a lobinha de Winterfell tinha ainda a mentalidade de uma criança, despreocupada com a realidade e com as cobranças ao seu redor. Uma menina que pode ter florescido e assim tendo catorze dias do seu nome, mas totalmente despreparada para encarar a dura e fria realidade de um casamento.

_Se não há essa percepção, como ela poderia captar o que Jon lhe mostra o tempo inteiro?_

Não podia negar que sentia pena do sobrinho por ter se apaixonado por uma menina que pouco ligava para convenções assim, sendo completamente oposta da irmã mais velha. Sansa tinha o modelo de casamento perfeito em sua mente, foi feito com a ajuda da senhora sua esposa, e de vez em quando, Ned sentia um certo receio a respeito das expectativas que a filha colocava em um relacionamento. Não sabia lidar com nenhuma delas, eram emocionais demais para o pobre raciocínio frio do pai e o mesmo sofria por não conseguir acompanhar a nova geração.

_E tem mais outra._

Rhaegar Targaryen fará de tudo para deixá-los em Porto Real tempo o suficiente para convencer Lyanna a ficar ali com ele. _Não tenho a mínima ideia de como isso irá terminar_. Seu receio daquilo virar uma briga de grandes proporções era constante, tinha a leve impressão que a ida em Porto Real traria muita confusão e não deixaria sua família em paz tempo o suficiente. Conhecia a todos e esse era o seu medo.

_A incrível capacidade de Arya entrar em confusões._

_As ilusões românticas de cavaleiros que Sansa alimentava._

_A forte inclinação de Robb a se inserir no jogo dos tronos o mais rápido possível._

_A formalidade de Cat e seu perfeccionismo trariam embates épicos._

_O temperamento estourado de Brandon._

_O jeito dócil de Ashara Dayne era fantástico... mas seu irmão preferido é o melhor amigo do Rei._

_Lyanna... é Lyanna._

_E eu..._

O que Ned, de fato, poderia fazer para conter a erupção da sua família?

- O que tem nesse livro de tão bom para te fazer ficar tão concentrado, Ned? – perguntou Brandon com sua típica informalidade tão famosa no Norte. _No Norte_ – Qual é o nome dele?

Para falar a verdade, ele estava lendo mas com os pensamentos em um lugar completamente diferente. Faziam a última parada antes de chegar em Porto Real, o tempo havia esfriado por conta de uma tempestade que logo viria, então procuraram abrigo em uma grande hospedaria acostumada a receber nobres. Não é preciso dizer o quanto estava cheia devido ao torneio do casamento da Princesa Rhaenys.

Ned mostrou a capa de couro envelhecido ao irmão mais velho.

- 'História e Genealogia dos Sete Reinos' – Brandon fez uma careta, preferia uma espada na mão – Deveria lê-lo.

- Não vejo motivo – o irmão deu de ombros sem muito se importar.

_É tão parecido com Lyanna, pelos deuses!_

- É o Protetor do Norte, deveria saber a dinâmica entre as Casas mais importantes do continente – aconselhou severamente, assim como Lorde Rickard fazia com eles quando eram crianças – Nossa família tem um ótimo histórico de batalhas embora sempre necessitou de alianças políticas já que o Norte se casa com o Norte.

Brandon ergueu uma sobrancelha e logo em seguida puxou uma poltrona para perto de Ned. Já era tarde e poucas pessoas estavam presentes na sala comum da hospedaria, a forte tempestade do lado de fora deixava um rastro lamacento entrar pelo pequenino espaço debaixo da porta. As pessoas que trabalhavam ali faziam de tudo para interrompê-lo.

- Fala como se estivéssemos prestes a entrar em guerra – comentou o irmão intrigado, finalmente Ned havia fisgado a atenção do irmão. _Espadas, guerra e crânios sendo amassados por aí... _– É um estudo ou intuição?

Ned coçou a barba, precisava fazê-la antes que Cat reclamasse do quão era áspera.

- Intuição, algo me incomoda a cada momento que vamos ao Sul – confessou finalmente mostrando-se preocupado – É como se fosse uma sombra...

- ...de cabelo prateado, olhos cor de violeta e pele tão branca quanto a neve? – interrompeu ao sugerir o óbvio.

Ele suspirou cansado, remexendo em sua poltrona de couro de boi.

- Se Rhaegar continuar o mesmo, é impossível ir contra nós – falou ainda incomodado, mas outros fatores precisavam ser discutidos antes de chegarem na Fortaleza Vermelha, um dos piores lugares para se comentar algo do tipo pois sempre tem alguém ouvindo – E você, continua com aquele plano suicida?

- Não é suicida, apenas não precisamos do Sul para nada – corrigiu Brandon, falando mais baixo – Não devemos nada ao Sul, então porque temos que dar satisfação e ouro aos Targaryen?

Ned fechou o livro, não aguentaria ler nada depois de tantas informações rondando sua cabeça.

- Temos o terceiro filho do Rei, não acha imprudente tomar uma decisão dessa?

- É um rapaz exemplar, Ned – elogiou o sobrinho orgulhoso pois foi o próprio que ensinou a montar – Tenho muitos bastardos feitos antes de me casar, sabe o que eles são agora? Bastardos perdidos por aí que não podem ser incluídos na nossa família.

_Dura realidade, Brandon._

- É por isso que eu fico receoso a respeito dele e Arya – começou devagar para que não soasse como um fofoqueiro, apenas precisava de ajuda e conselhos. _De preferência, os certos..._

O irmão franziu o cenho.

- Já notei alguns sinais, ele gosta dela – revelou o irmão, o que não impressionava Ned. Brandon e Jon passavam muito tempo juntos, ele praticamente cuidou da educação masculina do rapaz – É um bastardo sem garantias no mundo... mas creio que ele e minha sobrinha mais nova foram feitos um para o outro. Já os viu caçando?

_Infelizmente._

- Eles combinam – admitiu Ned – O problema é: será se minha filha corresponde o sentimento?

O brilho de dúvida que surgiu nos olhos acinzentados do irmão, como já era previsto, não era otimista.

Muito pelo contrário, cheio de dúvidas.

- Arya é uma criança – Brandon falou simplesmente, dando de ombros – Independente de quem seja, ela terá muita dificuldade em um casamento. Se for pensar assim, seria melhor que ela ficasse em Winterfell e casar com o primo não é tão ruim assim... mas ninguém aceitaria, nem mesmo eu.

Agora foi a ver de Ned se mostrar incerto quanto ao rumo da conversa.

- Como assim?

- Não posso casar lobo com lobo, Ned – respondeu baixinho – Como eu seguiria meu plano de independência?

_São tanto motivos para eles não ficarem juntos._

- Pretendo apresentar Sansa ao herdeiro adotivo de Jon Arryn – revelou para o irmão, não faria mal algum já que tinham um plano em comum: liberdade. Tudo isso se intensificou após a dominância Targaryen em cima da política deles, acontecendo antes, durante e depois do que fizeram com Lyanna – O Vale é seguro, temos gente de confiança por lá. Foi um ótimo período da minha vida, penso que será adequado para os pensamentos dela.

- As ilusões, você quer dizer – Brandon corrigiu com razão – Não concordo com o jeito que sua esposa a criou, talvez Arya esteja mais preparada para enfrentar o mundo. Por que não colocá-la no Vale?

- Prometi a Cat que ela ficaria no Vale, Brandon – respondeu firmemente, fazendo o irmão chiar. Era uma promessa que não quebraria – Pode não significar muito para você, eu sei. Fiz uma promessa e não quebrarei em hipótese alguma.

- Se você quer deixar sua filha mais velha em um ambiente mais seguro, quem sou eu para ir contra? – alfinetou impiedosamente, não era assim que Ned pensava – Eu sou o Protetor do Norte, mas respeitarei a sua decisão...

- ...contanto que...? – _nada é de graça, Ned_.

Ele tinha duas filhas e deveria escolher o mesmo para elas, mas a promessa já tinha sido feita.

- ...o destino de sua filha mais nova esteja nas minhas mãos.

_Pelos deuses antigos, Brandon..._

**N/A: Olá, gente! Toda sexta, assim como o prometido, postarei capítulos dessa fic. Resolvi estabelecer um ritmo para eu não perder o fio da meada desta história. Obrigada pelos comentários, seguidores e as pessoas que favoritaram a fic. Acho muito importante vcs demonstrarem o quanto gostam disso, é um resultado benéfico para mim! Hoje estou com pressa, tenho prova amanhã de manhã e quase não peguei no caderno por causa do trabalho de gênero e sexo em Psicossocial de hoje. Mas é a vida, correria pura. Beijos e até a próxima!**


	6. Capítulo V

Escutou duas batidinhas na porta, ela estava cansada demais para levantar da cama. O dia foi incrivelmente divertido, mas digamos que todo aquele batente de dias e mais dias de viagem estava deixando-a exausta. Se enrolou nas peles do quarto da hospedaria, tinha um apenas para si depois que Sansa dera um chilique a respeito da quantidade de sangue que as roupas da lobinha tinham.

_Não posso fazer nada._

Era uma caçadora talentosa.

- Tô dormindo! – berrou de lá de dentro, sem sair da cama. Quantas horas seriam?

Arya olhou para a janela do quarto, parecia que o amanhecer demoraria um pouquinho.

_Pelo menos a tempestade passou._

- Sou eu.

_Jon_.

- Espera que vou abrir – berrou um pouco, bem pouquinho, mais baixo.

Jogou as peles por cima do corpo enquanto andava sonolentamente até a porta. Não era a todo momento que Jon a procurava durante a noite, as únicas vezes diziam respeito aos traumas familiares do primo ou aos ataques de raiva que Lyanna tinha quando recebia um presente mais pretencioso do que outros. Era seu melhor amigo, como iria negar tal consolo?

Destrancou a porta em um só movimento, abrindo-a de uma vez, deparando-se com uma cena que jamais imaginou presenciar. Sorriu ao vê-lo apenas com as roupas de dormir, não tinha a mínima ideia do porquê da sua presença ali. Olhou para os lados, o corredor jazia como o Norte em período de nevasca: um deserto. O cabelo do rapaz também não estava lá muito ajeitadinho, ou seja, ele realmente havia acabado de acordar.

- Caiu da cama? – perguntou divertida, mas sonolenta, deixando-o entrar. Olhou para fora apenas para checar se havia alguém olhando, não soaria muio bem caso fosse sua mãe a ficar sabendo daquilo.

Voltou a atenção para ele quando fechou a porta.

- Dormi bem pouco, pra ser sincero – respondeu simplesmente, sentando na cama da lobinha – Estou nervoso, chegaremos em Porto Real amanhã.

Arya colocou uma mecha do longo cabelo castanho-escuro atrás da orelha, observando o quanto o priminho parecia cansado. Jon nunca teve tantas olheiras quanto no momento, isso claramente a preocupava porque detestava vê-lo tão pra baixo. Também não era culpa da mãe, não poderia pedir estabilidade emocional para ela naquele momento tão delicado.

- Eu sei, Jon – ela voltou a deitar na cama, bocejando, dividindo-a com ele – Está ansioso para conhecer seu pai?

- Não sei – ele deu de ombros, frustrado – Tudo depende de como reagirão perante minha mãe, sabe muito bem que Lyanna Stark é uma potra indomável.

Arya riu com a expressão do primo, era um dos modos que as pessoas referiam à própria lobinha.

- Está preocupado com tia Lyanna? – perguntou divertidamente incrédula – É mais fácil eu ficar preocupada com você, eu sei como ela funciona. Me diz do que tem medo, prometo que resolvo a situação... pacificamente.

Ele sorriu de lado, um sorriso fraco, mas ainda assim um. A cama era enorme e ele estava sentado em sua ponta, como se estivesse com vergonha de deitar na cama com ela. Arya estranhou aquela reação, não era assim que eles ficavam em Winterfell.

_Eu me esparramo na cama dele._

- Eu sei esse seu 'pacificamente', prima – ele riu – Eu falo sobre a rivalidade entre minha mãe e a... esposa... do meu pai.

Era muito difícil lidar com aquela situação pelo simples fato de Jon gostar das coisas certinhas, estáveis. A perspectiva de Lyanna ser amante do Rei, segundo o que Arya conhecia do primo, o envergonharia. Muito familiar, era isso que Jon procurava e aquele encontro em Porto Real provavelmente acabaria com o que ele tinha de família.

_E se eles ficarem?_

Arya nem gostava de pensar muito nisso.

- Acho tão idiota ficar brigando por homem – comentou distraidamente, recebendo um olhar feio do primo – Tia Lyanna não está brigando, eu tô falando de Elia. Nem vem.

- O que você faria, caso fosse minha mãe? – perguntou-a estranhamente, deixando-a intrigada a respeito de como o comportamento de Jon passara a ficar esquisito – Vocês são muito parecidas, poderia me ajudar.

- Ok... – começou pensativa, não tinha a mínima ideia de como se relacionar amorosamente - ...mas só se você deitar aqui na cama comigo, como fazemos em Winterfell.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, deixando-a cada vez mais curiosa quanto ao novo comportamento que o primo apresentava. _Não era assim_. Três semanas de viagem não mudaram nada na lobinha, então por que houve algo nele?

_Fiquei a maioria do tempo ao seu lado_.

- Não... acho apropriado, Arya – recusou incerto, deixando-a insatisfeita com a sua nova e tediosa conduta.

Sentou-se na cama imediatamente, encarando-o como se quisesse entender o que aconteceu com ele nos últimos tempos. Ficar apenas com a túnica de dormir na frente dele era rotina, não entendia porque ele a estava observando tanto.

- Há algo de errado comigo? – perguntou impacientemente, os olhos acinzentados do rapaz emitiam o mesmo brilho de antes. Só a expressão facial que parecia estar um pouco perturbada, e por isso que a pequena loba tinha certeza que estava acontecendo algo de muito errado nele. _Ou em mim... _– Eu sei quando você mente, não ouse tentar inventar alguma história estúpida! Vamos, conte... ou será que terei que te ameaçar pra me contar?

Estava parcialmente brincando, é claro.

Jon deu de ombros, tinha a mania de coçar o pescoço quando se sentia envergonhado. O mais interessante é que ninguém em seu convívio fazia algo assim. A lobinha mordeu o lábio inferior, tinha noção que não era fácil para o primo se expressar emocionalmente. Jon nunca foi dado a declarações emocionais, geralmente mais reservado e discreto, nunca o viu falando de mulher algum em todos os anos de convívio que tinham.

- Claro que não – respondeu balançando a cabeça – Só penso que agora você é uma moça prestes a se casar, seria bom se...

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Quem disse que eu vou me casar?!

_Como assim?_

- Ninguém, se acalme – pediu gentilmente, finalmente deitando ao lado da lobinha... como se fosse para consolá-la e mudar de assunto – É que você tem o sangue de uma família importante e já floresceu, Arya. É bem previsível pensar deste modo, não acha?

- Não, não é! – se revoltou com o assunto, sentando-se na cama enquanto Jon a observava atentamente – Foi meu pai que disse isso?

- Não exatamente, apenas tivemos uma conversa casual sobre o assunto hoje mais cedo – respondeu calmamente e... o brilho acinzentado de seus olhos ficou intenso, muito mais do que já era – Sou seu primo, tenho o dever de te proteger dos idiotas que caminham por aí.

Arya tentou não sorrir com aquilo, tinha que mostrar o quanto estava brava com o assunto. Não entendia porque o pai não lidava com ela diretamente, perguntasse o que ela gostaria que ele fizesse e qual tipo de homem que a tocaria.

_Isso se eu aceitar._

Tinha liberdade de escolha, não é?

_Não é?_

- Os idiotas não chegarão perto de mim.

- Quem me garante, lobinha? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado enquanto ficava cada vez mais à vontade cama.

A pequena loba deu de ombros.

- Agulha, Nymeria e... eu, é claro – respondeu confiante – Sei abater um urso selvagem, já patrulhei as terras acima da Muralha com a Patrulha, você e tia Lyanna. Posso enfrentar qualquer um, pode ter certeza disso.

- Certeza mesmo? – ele perguntou em um tom de incerteza.

- Absoluta! – confirmou com convicção...

_...mas o quê?!_

Jon avançou para cima de si sem que ela sequer prevesse que ele se mexeria do lugar, jogando-a de costas para o colchão de penas e seu peso sobre si. Arya piscou algumas vezes, não conseguiu absorver a situação inteiramente. A respiração dele ia de encontro com o seu pescoço, sua mão esquerda segurava a cintura da lobinha enquanto a outra alisava o seu fino e delicado pescoço feminino. Posicionado entre as pernas da pequena loba, Jon não aliviou a tensão que se instalava naquele aposento. Ela sentiu desconfortavelmente o membro do primo endurecido entre suas pernas, deixando-a mais nervosa do que já estava.

A barba de três dias dele a fazia arrepiar, assim como outras coisas.

- Absoluta? – insistiu na mesma questão, tirando uma mecha de cabelo castanho-escuro do rosto dela. A voz, antes divertida e hesitante, agora sussurrava palavras em seu ouvido – Então por qual motivo que ainda não me atacou?

A respiração dela estava presa, demonstrando o quanto o nervosismo estava tomando conta de si.

- P-porque... – sentiu a mão de Jon deslizar por sua cintura, deixando-a mais nervosa ainda - ...e-eu...err...

Sentiu os finos lábios do primo roçarem em seu pescoço, dessa forma outro arrepio subiu por sua coluna.

Nunca se sentiu tão incapaz em toda a sua vida, algo a paralisava e reagir se tornou difícil. Tão difícil que nem conseguia esboçá-la. A situação era que Jon havia se instalado entre as pernas da pequena loba, vestida apenas com uma túnica grossa feita para dormir. Em meio a sensações contraditórias, Arya respirou fundo quando sentiu beijos molhados em sua nuca, e antes de pensar qualquer coisa, as pernas já se abriam automaticamente para a passagem dele. O volume que era colocado contra sua vagina nua a fez perceber que a separação deles era feita pela fina camada de seda da roupa de Jon. Esse pensamento a fez fechar os olhos, não soube se significava algo instintivo ou porque realmente estava gostando.

- Não está pronta para um relacionamento, Arya – Jon concluiu rapidamente, afastando-se dela da mesma forma que se aproximou: do nada, permitindo com que ela respirasse novamente – Homem nenhum pedirá licença para progredir o ato, simplesmente o farão por achar que é propriedade dele. Pode ser boa com ursos selvagens, mas não creio que saberá lidar com um casamento com um desconhecido.

Isso foi como se Jon lhe esbofeteasse, uma das piores sensações que alguém poderia sentir, pelo menos para a pequena loba, é...

_...ser subestimada._

Pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, era uma das suas manias quando a raiva começava a tomar conta de seu rosto delicado e nada pacífico.

- E o que você sabe sobre casamento, hein?! – revidou furiosa, não entendia qual era o seu real motivo de raiva embora... _ninguém nunca deve me subestimar_ – Nunca te vi com ninguém, exceto aquela puta que Robb lhe presenteou quando fez dezoito dias do seu nome.

- Eu não preciso de relacionamento nenhum para... – _está dando pra trás agora, Jon?_

- ...você não sabe de nada! – vociferou irritada, pegando o travesseiros para atirar nele – Saia daqui!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, parecia não entender a situação.

- Arya, eu... – começou incerto, dando de ombros - ...só estou sendo sincero, você sabe que eu não estou lhe subestimando...

- Eu não sou uma menininha que foge dos compromissos, seu estúpido! – exclamou furiosa, pressionando a mandíbula por causa da tensão – Sei muito bem o destino de uma mulher e se for para eu encarar o meu, farei com que se torne do jeito que eu quiser! Saia daqui agora!

Ele tentou se aproximar novamente, o que foi uma má ideia. Arya o empurrou longe ao jogar o travesseiro justamente em seu rosto, nem conseguiu prever o movimento de tão surpreso que estava.

- Me perdoe se fiz algo errado...

A pequena loba revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Saia daqui AGORA! – finalmente o primo se levantou, dando-lhe um olhar significativo antes de ir em direção a porta – Aproveita e enfia esse seu perdão no cu!

E assim ela estava só no aposento novamente... mas não entendia uma coisa.

_Por que eu estou com tanta raiva?_

(...)

O coração da rosa nortenha saltava a cada trote que o cavalo dava. Nunca havia pisado em Porto Real, nem visto a imponente Fortaleza Vermelha. Poderia surpreender os outros, afinal, era a orgulhosa Lyanna Stark que dispensou o Rei durante quase duas décadas, entretanto, o ponto principal da história se chamava 'Dorne'. Nunca conheceu, de fato, Elia Martell o suficiente para elaborar uma opinião própria.

Só a viu de longe naquela conturbada época e mal direcionou sua palavra às arrogantes sulistas, sempre ficando perto dos nortenhos. O amor por Rhaegar não foi à primeira vista, mas aconteceu no primeiro enfrentamento que tiveram. Foi um choque de opiniões, ele queria passar por cima das regras e ela, bem, ela tinha um noivo de quem não gostava...

_...mas foi uma promessa feita por meu pai._

Rhaegar a conheceu antes do noivado com Robert Baratheon, ela tinha por volta dos catorze dias do seu nome quando foi para a reunião das Casas principais dos Sete Reinos no Rochedo Casterly, morada dos Lannister. Simpatizou com o brilhante espadachim, Sor Jaime Lannister, hoje integrante da Guarda Real. Ele se movia elegantemente, jogava todos os oponentes ao chão...

_...menos o Príncipe Dragão._

Já estava casado e a esposa, Elia, esperava a criança que havia perdido entre Rhaenys e Aegon. Foi o motivo para ficar em Porto Real.

_Esta não soube o quanto isso foi determinante._

Os Martell foram representados por Doran Martell antes de contrair sua doença incapacitante, os Tyrell tinham Olenna Redwyne já que seu marido Tyrell falecera misteriosamente, o irmão mais velho do seu antigo noivo também estava por lá, etc. Stannis Baratheon era um homem metódico e perfeccionista independente da idade, na época era muito novo, havia sido morto muito novo também. Lembrava que o próprio Sor Barristan cuidara do homem, este último sendo seu vassalo nas Terras da Tempestade e, obviamente, a mando do então feito Rei.

Observara o duelo que Rhaegar travou com Sor Jaime com mais alguns curiosos, os dois faziam bonito e lutavam tão bem que Lyanna se surpreendera. Talvez não fosse tão boa quanto pensava, mas do que isso interessava? O Príncipe era bonito, elegante, exótico e inteligente. Cersei Lannister sempre dava um jeito de conseguir sua atenção, mas nada mais que isso. _Rhaegar sempre desprezou os Lannister_. O motivo era claro porque o hino desta família foi feito a partir da extinção de uma Casa de Lannisporto, ou seja, cometeram um ato monstruoso.

Enquanto duelavam, o Príncipe checava se ela continuava observando-o se movimentar e Lyanna lembrava que seus olhos violeta-índigo eram muito intensos, desejando-a ardentemente. Brandon afastou-a de imediato, claro que havia uma ameaça pairando sobre a cabeça da rosa nortenha e o irmão mais velho não permitia que nenhum homem chegasse perto dela sem permissão. Como sempre, Rhaegar deu um jeito de se aproximar e enfim conversaram sobre várias coisas vazias casuais.

_Um jovem culto e exótico._

Não era à toa que derretia corações quando, _quando_, sorria. Seu temperamento melancólico e fechado era como se fosse uma placa de 'não perturbe' na maioria das vezes que eles se esbarravam na fortaleza dos Lannister. Os olhares se chocavam e era o bastante para que Lyanna se sentisse nervosa sobre o que ele poderia estar pensando dela. Foi embora do lugar com o próprio dragão despedindo-se dela, abraçando-a carinhosamente como se já fossem amigos há muito tempo.

_Brandon o enfrentou bravamente._

O irmão mais velho logo a puxou para longe do Príncipe.

A segunda vez foi mais turbulenta, tinha acabado de fazer quinze dias do seu nome quando se surpreendeu ao vê-lo no Norte em uma suposta visita ao parente que vivia na Patrulha da Noite. Diziam que Rhaegar fora para o Norte visando espioná-los... mas a verdade era bem diferente disto.

_Um disfarce perfeito._

O Príncipe passou alguns dias em Winterfell antes de partir para a Muralha, sendo o bastante para que eles discutirem calorosamente sobre os costumes nortenhos e sulistas, comparando-os. Era como se sentisse que estava sendo comparada a Elia _Martell_ a todo momento, claro que o rapaz estava frustrado com o próprio casamento e sentia pena dele.

Rhaegar sempre odiou a forma em que a esposa tratava a filha, achando que era rigorosa demais no desenvolvimento de uma criança, no caso, Rhaenys. Apaixonado pela filha que tinha, era um homem familiar que prezava privacidade e...

_...não tivemos isso em Winterfell._

Brandon sempre ficava de olho nela, dificultando qualquer aproximação.

Foi o primeiro beijo da rosa nortenha, acontecendo justo na frente do represeiro. Rhaegar sempre amou a cultura dos deuses antigos e da era dos heróis, principalmente nos contos do Príncipe Prometido que ele tanto acreditava que aconteceria em sua família. Seus delírios era a parte mais engraçada de todo relacionamento, se mostrando extremamente Targaryen e ela, extremamente Stark, cortando a imaginação dele com poucas palavras.

"_Enfia esse Azor Ahai no cu"._

Foi amor ao primeiro xingamento, é claro.

O Torneio de Harrenhal foi apenas a cereja do gigantesco e dramático bolo que prepararam com o passar dos dois anos após a reunião das Casas em Rochedo Casterly. Cartas escondidas eram mandadas e recebidas, Lyanna foi muito cuidadosa para não revelar sua posição perante sua família e assim foi mantida a ideia que os dois precisavam ficar juntos.

_Que idiota, pelos deuses._

A juventude era doce e cheia de ilusões, sabia perfeitamente disto após tantas burradas que fizera na vida. Como pôde aceitar fugir com o PríncipecomPrometido mesmo tendo Robert Baratheon tão perto? Elia Martell com toda a suas damas e cavaleiros ao seu redor, a própria família Stark e por aí vai. Sor Arthur, Sor Gerald e Sor Oswell os acompanharam a meio contragosto porque sabiam da idiotice que o também idiota do Rhaegar resolveu cometer. O único que o apoiou o tempo inteiro foi o melhor amigo, falava abertamente que seu Príncipe tinha que fazer o que o coração mandava.

_Ele também era jovem na época, mas hoje... nenhum de nós pensa assim mais._

Seria desconcertante encontrar com os cavaleiros de manto branco que a protegeram durante todo o tempo que permanecera na Torre da Alegria, tomando seu rumo quando Rhaegar lhe contou que Robert o intimou para um duelo no Tridente. O melhor amigo de Ned, que ficara ao lado dele o tempo todo, só perdeu em um golpe de sorte chamado...

_...Lyanna Stark._

O embate era Norte e Sul, tendo o efeito surpresa a rosa azul nortenha ao lado do Príncipe, que já era quase Rei depois da morte do pai em meio toda a confusão. Digamos que a visão que o Norte teve dos dois amantes um ao lado do outro não propiciou uma luta boa para o protegido de Jon Arryn.

O efeito foi o mesmo e Robert morreu com uma espada de aço valiriano fincada em sua boca.

_E aqui estou eu..._

Já estava ficando perto de Porto Real, toda a família a acompanhava na estrada e seu coração quase saía pela boca. Brandon e ela lideravam toda fileira nortenha na Estrada do Rei, os quatro lobos-gigantes assustavam a todos que por ali passavam e pareciam apreciar o efeito que causavam nos sulistas. _Também nos nortenhos_. Mas a diferença de quem cresce no Inverno é gritante quando se relaciona o Sul ao Norte. Toda a sorte de pessoas que passavam por eles berravam, escondiam, fugiam, enfim, o repertório comportamental era semelhante em todas as pessoas.

Mas havia uma coisa que preocupava-a profundamente.

_Arya._

Ela não estava conversando com Jon, então claro que havia acontecido algo e Lyanna não poderia se dar ao luxo de chegar na Fortaleza Vermelha com as pessoas que mais ama daquele modo. O filho procurava puxar assunto mas a sobrinha negava qualquer tipo de atenção e parecia ter a ver com a _visitinha _que ele fez durante a madrugada. Lyanna não era burra, colocou uma criada da estalagem na cola dos dois para saber até onde a intimidade deles iria chegar.

Lançou um olhar rápido aos pais da lobinha.

_Eles não sabem, como podem ser tão cegos?_

Ah, é. Arya não era a filha favorita da perfeitinha esposa do irmão, esta sempre mimando Sansa como se fosse uma princesa e obviamente reforçando o repertório comportamental da jovem iludida com o mundo. Ela achava lindo o _amor _proibido de Lyanna e Rhaegar, então ela não sabe de nada.

_Inocente._

Voltou as rédeas do cavalos para ficar perto do filho, mais melancólico do que o normal.

_Exatamente como o pai, pelos deuses._

Tinha certeza que os dois se dariam bem imediatamente, iriam perceber o quanto são parecidos imediatamente e independente da aparência. Isso a pertencia, para sua alegria.

O tempo havia esfriado um pouco, seria bem típico do frio...

_...temos como lema 'O Inverno está chegando...', bem emblemático._

- Não minta pra mim, filho – já começou impaciente, não poderia se dar o luxo de entrar na Fortaleza Vermelha com Jon e Arya desunidos, sabia tão certo quando o Inverno que tentariam fazer algo contra eles. Ele voltou seu olhar para a mãe, não tão surpreso assim – O que aconteceu nessa noite que eu não sei?

Jon suspirou, não estava com uma de suas melhores expressões faciais.

_Ele está aborrecido...?_

- Seus espiões são muito discretos, mamãe – observou enquanto coçava a nuca, como sempre acontecia quando o nervosismo começava a tomar conta da sua cabeça.

- Não seriam tanto se você não estivesse com algo lhe perturbando – revidou com um sorriso cativante. _Não seja o seu pai, Jon... _

- Arya, se a senhora quer saber – revelou nada feliz em tocar no assunto.

Um vento forte passou por eles, acompanhado da própria lobinha e o Lorde Stark cavalgando selvagemente pela Estrada do Rei. A menina sequer olhou para eles, sendo a situação mais grave do que Lyanna pensara.

- Disso eu sei, não sou tapada – revirou os olhos impacientemente – Espero que você não tenha pensado com a cabeça de baixo nessa noite.

Era para ser uma brincadeira, mas acabou virando uma preocupação notória depois que Jon a lançou um olhar digno de um...

_... 'Infelizmente, sim'._

Lyanna precisou mastigar essa informação antes de falar qualquer coisa. Era como se o seu próprio passado, suas experiências, estivesse voltando a acontecer... mas com o filho. Respirou fundo antes de começar a falar, é claro que Jon já esperava alguma reação dela, afinal, olhava para as próprias mãos agarradas às rédeas do cavalo negro.

- Vocês... foram até os finalmentes? – perguntou checando a situação, uma dúvida cruel entre contar para Ned ou não foi estabelecida em sua mente. _Melhor não... mas e se ela...? _

Respirou aliviada quando o viu balançar a cabeça.

- Não fizemos nada, se é o que quer saber – começou contrariado – A culpa foi minha, o assunto direcionou para um futuro casamento dela e acabei jogando-a na cama, abraçando-a e... beijando o seu pescoço. Mas foi só.

Lyanna finalmente entendera a situação.

- Quer que eu converse com o seu pai sobre esse assunto? – perguntou inesperadamente.

Jon arregalou os olhos, quase dava pra sentir o coração do rapaz batendo fortamente no peito. Um brilho de esperança nos olhos acinzentados surgiu, deixando a mãe completamente feliz por pelo menos Rhaegar servir para alguma coisa.

- Sobre qual assunto? – ele desconversou timidamente.

_Homens..._

- Casamento, Jon – respondeu pacientemente – Não é isso que quer? Casar com Arya?

- Eu não tenho nada para oferecê-la, mãe. Não sou filho de um lorde...

- ...mas é filho do Rei, oras! – completou chocada com o complexo de inferioridade do filho – Será o primeiro assunto que conversarei com Rhaegar, só não posso garantir que isso aconteça. Brandon anda com uns planos duvidosos que nosso pai gostaria que acontecessem, não sei como ele abordará o assunto mas teremos aliados caso aconteça.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Independência?

- Elia Martell ficará a favor só para nos ver cada vez mais distante da dinâmica familiar sulista, o seu pai será contra junto com os Lannister e Tyrell, mas é bem possível que tenhamos independência – explicou rapidamente, não era um plano tão recente assim. Já ouvia falar do mesmo desde criança – Caso ocorra, teremos domínio completo do Norte e eu me torno Princesa, blablablá. A mesma ladainha monárquica de sempre, mas que irá nos beneficiar futuramente... creio que você também não tem intenção de ficar no Sul, não é?

- Por enquanto não, me sinto estranho sem ver um represeiro – comentou curiosamente, mais nortenho não há como – Mas como isso pode afetar caso Arya e eu...

_Sinto muito, filho._

- Ned e Brandon fizeram um acordo familiar em que o destino de Sansa seja o Vale e Arya, bem, aonde Brandon desejar que ela vá. Não faça essa cara, eu também fiquei surpresa quando eles me contaram hoje mais cedo – o olhar do filho cortou o coração de Lyanna, nunca quis que o filho se machucasse nesse sentimento perigoso que ele mantinha dentro si. _Mas alguém o fará, então é provável que seja eu... _– Eu não posso intervir no assunto porque já fui um divisor de águas para toda Westeros, a responsabilidade é muito grande caso alguma idiotice for feita. Não me leve a mal, mas eu não fugiria com o seu pai caso soubesse que ele fosse me abandonar pra ficar com aquela vaca mal comida da Elia. Não faça essa cara, sabe que não sou uma Catelyn Tully nortenha. Enfim, o seu avô morreu de desgosto ao saber da minha fuga, meus irmãos insistiram em tentar mudar meus pensamentos, mas sou como Arya.

_Sinto muito, filho._

Jon piscou os olhos, não parecia estar entendendo a indireta que ela lhe mandava.

_Um rapaz que precisa aprender a ver os sinais._

Pelo menos isso Rhaegar poderia ensiná-lo, Jon era um menino exemplar mas que não sabia lidar com mulheres porque era cercado por suas lobas selvagens sedentas de sangue e aventura. Era esse o modelo de mulher que o filho desejava para ter como esposa, mas Lyanna sabia muito bem que fornecer Arya era praticamente impossível. Agora ela entendia as palavras do pai antes de morrer...

_... 'não desestruture tudo que sonhei'._

Em outras palavras, independência.

Ter Jon era uma bênção dos deuses antigos, mas estragou todos os planos nortenhos neste quesito.

- Eu sei que a senhora é como a Arya, é um dos motivos que me faz gostar mais dela – _ai, Jon..._

Lyanna suspirou, era mais difícil do que planejara.

- Eu faço o que eu quero independente do que falem, tomo o que realmente tenho vontade e acabo agindo impulsivamente – explicou minuciosamente, não pretendia deixar qualquer fator subentendido – Arya é da mesma forma, se ela quisesse...

O fraco e triste brilho nos olhos acinzentados resolveram aparecer, para o receio da mãe loba.

_É necessário_.

Não poderia se dar o luxo de misturar sangue de lobo e dragão novamente, foi a promessa que fez ao pai em seu leito de morte. Uma promessa dessa significava uma dívida de sangue marcada em suas costas, disso ela tinha certeza. Sem falar das intenções de Brandon e da perceptível indiferença da lobinha quanto ao sentimentos do filho.

_É fadado ao fracasso nisto, filho._

- ...já teria demonstrado? – completou a frase, transformando-a em uma pergunta – Acha mesmo?

Lyanna deu de ombros, tinha certeza.

- Vocês já se beijaram na boca? – era mais uma curiosidade do que um fator decisivo. O filho balançou a cabeça levemente, sendo quase imperceptível – Converse com o seu pai quando chegarmos em Porto Real, talvez ele te ensine algo que funcionará com ela. Funcionou comigo, mesmo eu não sabendo o que é. Não vale a tentativa, não?

_Talvez se eu colocar Rhaegar nisso..._

**N/A: Como estão todxs vocês? Estou aqui morrendo de gripe, espirrando por toda a casa e jorrando... bem, deixa pra lá. Estou gostando de ver as reviews/favorites/followers porque fiquei receosa ao postar algo mais ousado que Apenas o Tempo Falará. Que bom que está tendo uma ótima aceitação, já contabilizando mais de 900 visitas em menos de um mês. Agora eu pergunto a todxs vocês... alguém sabe qual é o shipper principal dessa história?**

**Obrigada pela atenção, até sexta que vem... sendo o momento da chegada dos Stark em Porto Real. Beijos!**


	7. Capítulo VI

Cavalgava o mais rápido que conseguia, os campos das Terras do Rei já se aproximavam da Primavera. Arya sentia mais calor do que frio, mesmo com todo o vento forte em seu rosto. Queria ficar sozinha para pensar no que Jon havia feito, não era uma tola para não saber o que ele estava fazendo mas também não conseguia reagir. Se sentiu incapaz de frustrar o seu primo caso o mesmo continuasse com o ato, então procura a solidão para chegar em uma conclusão produtiva, que explicasse o momento.

_Por que eu não consegui negar mesmo não o querendo?_

Era uma dúvida persistente, e a presença do rapaz não a ajudava. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dele apenas uma vez, mas foi o suficiente para Arya virar a cara emburrada. Era mais complicado do que matar um urso, lidar com emoções nunca foi o forte da lobinha. Sempre prática, era visível que a sua admiração por quem sabe controlar o que sente vinha do mesmo fator.

_Não consigo controlar nada disso._

Ódio? Não.

Raiva? Não.

Enfim, era muito difícil lidar com seu emocional tão escondido debaixo do tapete.

Nymeria corria pelos campos acompanhando a dona, desaparecendo de vez em quando por causa de algum animal dando bobeira por aí. Os raios solares ficavam cada vez mais claro na medida que se aproximavam de Porto Real, tirando toda a chuva das Terras Fluviais de uma vez por todas. Não era à toa que o lar dos dragões deve ter vários dias de sol forte por ano e, falando nisto, já era visível o movimento que começava a aparecer ao seu redor.

Arya não seguia pela Estrada do Rei, apenas deu uma desaparecida básica, como sempre, e talvez tenha se afastado demais dos outros. _Que novidade_. Desespero não fazia parte da lobinha, afinal, quem já conheceu os selvagens depois da Muralha sabe como o mundo funciona... sanguinariamente. Chamou Nymeria 'mentalmente', algo bem útil mas que não podia falar em voz alta em canto algum senão seria considerado o que chamam de 'feitiçaria'.

A loba-gigante apareceu ao seu lado em questão de segundos, acompanhando-a no galope forte e acelerado. Passou por algumas tendas improvisadas provavelmente feitas por cavaleiros nômades que estavam indo em direção a Porto Real para participarem do torneio de comemoração do casamento da Prince Rhaenys. _Blablablá_. Viu o movimento deles de longe, tendo a oportunidade de recuar... mas não o fez. Curiosa, Arya estudava os brasões das Casas dos Sete Reinos desde que nascera.

Um leão com a boca aberta, aparentemente rugindo, era o mais visível do lugar que ela estava.

_Lannister._

Em vermelho e dourado, as tendas não eram tão luxuosas, o que significava que os reais Lannister provavelmente não estariam por ali. Um escudeiro pegava óleo para limpar a armadura do seu cavaleiro, fazendo-o desajeitadamente.

_Até eu sei fazer melhor._

Olhou para um lado.

Olhou para o outro lado.

Pensou algo idiota mas que seria provavelmente divertido, impulsivo e completamente sem um pingo de noção da realidade. _A vida é muito curta pra se preocupar com ritualísticas_. Pelo menos era assim que a pequena loba pensava dos preparativos monárquicos que era submetida dia após dia.

- O que acha de aparecermos em Porto Real antes que todo mundo, Nymeria? – perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, Lady Catelyn praticamente a mataria quando chegasse na capital. _É aí que tá a graça! _A loba-gigante analisou a dona atentamente, parecia pensativa – Pare com isso, vai ser legal! Você vai ser a primeira loba-gigante que eles terão o prazer de conhecer... isso se você não resolver atacá-los, ou comer seus animais. Não foi legal o que você fez quando estávamos no Gargalo, aquelas pessoas não tinham o que comer e papai acabou tendo que ceder vários animais nossos pra eles.

Nymeria fingiu que não era com ela, como sempre.

Arya seria reconhecida como Stark imediatamente, o brasão de sua Casa estava costurado em seu longo manto que ocupava praticamente todo o lombo do cavalo e as cores azul, cinza e branco faziam a composição do seu clássico modelito, vestes de montaria. Voltou a cavalgar, mas bem mais devagar, saindo do bosque em que se escondia. Outro escudeiro não conseguia fazer uma simples fogueira, parecendo bem aborrecido consigo próprio.

A loba-gigante andava calmamente ao seu lado, com o cavalo em trote, logo observando a reação dos escudeiros e criados que ali estavam. Com os olhos arregalados, alguns saíram correndo berrando algo como 'besta' e os criados se esconderam instintivamente dentro das tendas dos seus senhores. Arya tinha que lutar para o sorriso não tomar conta de si, nem mesmo fixar em seus lábios. Sempre adorou a sensação de ser temida.

Foi quando percebeu que estava na mira de alguns arqueiros, amadores ou não.

- Saia de perto dessa besta monstruosa, menina! – berrou um homem lá do outro lado do acampamento.

A pequena loba deu outra olhada em volta.

_Dragão de três cabeças._

Só havia um brasão dos Targaryen no local, posicionado na tenda maior do lugar.

- Ela é a minha loba-gigante, seu idiota! – berrou de volta impacientemente, mesmo assim não queria voltar à coluna de viajantes nortenhos – Abaixe esse maldito arco, não sou uma peça de abate e nem mesmo Nymeria o é.

Alguns abaixaram apenas um pouco, outros ainda a miravam atentamente. Hesitantes, sabiam quem ela era mas provavelmente não sabiam do controle que os Stark tinham sobre os lobos. _E nem devem saber_. Os principais arqueiros se entreolharam no alto de sua torre improvisada que ficara no caminho da lobinha.

- Nymeria, quem? – perguntou um deles, aparentemente confuso.

Arya revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- É o nome da minha loba-gigante – respondeu impressionada com a... burrice dos guardas do acampamento – Agora que já sabem que ela tem dona, querem tirar esses dardos e flechas da minha cara e do rabo da minha loba?!

Os arqueiros se entreolharam novamente.

- Não podemos deixá-la entrar aqui – falou um deles, parecia ser o comandante... _mas que amador..._ – Pelo menos não com a sua loba, filha da Casa Stark.

A lobinha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quem disse que eu quero entrar?

A maioria dos arqueiros tiraram-nas da mira de seus arcos, apenas um estava mantendo a posição. Arya analisou-o atentamente durante poucos segundos, era um homem alto e usava o brasão dos grifos de Ponta Tempestade.

_Um rapaz, para falar a verdade._

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o próprio rapaz Connington, tinha um tom de voz firme e altivo.

Arya franziu o cenho, eles só podiam estar brincando.

- Vocês montaram um acampamento na trilha que vai em direção a capital, não acham que qualquer um pode se deparar com vocês ao usar este caminho? – argumentou sem qualquer indício de medo, ela nunca tinha medo... _apenas de 'certos' assuntos... _– Posso continuar a minha cavalgada em paz?

Nymeria só estava quieta por causa do 'recados mentais' que Arya a transmitia.

- Bem, acho que sim – o tal Connington disse por fim, retirando-a da última mira daqueles dardos e flechas – Só precisamos do seu nome e idade para cumprirmos o protocolo.

_Protocolo?_

- Arya Stark de Winterfell, catorze dias do meu nome – informou-o rapidamente – Acabou?

- Onde está a sua família, Lady Arya? – perguntou um outro arqueiro visivelmente humilde – Não acha perigoso...

- A menina tem uma loba-gigante como escudeira, seu filho da puta! – berrou outro arqueiro – Tá mais fácil ela matar alguém do que o contrário! Mas verdade, onde está a sua família?

- Há alguns quilômetros de distância, por qual motivo quer saber? – revidou instigada, era divertido fazer aquilo com os arqueiros pelo simples motivo...

_...que eles nem podem encostar em mim._

- O Rei Rhaegar os espera para semana que vem – começou um homem com a armadura talhada em prata-esbranquiçada e um longo manto branco que cobria suas costas inteiramente, tanto que sua barra estava mais para preta do que branca. Mas Arya entendeu o recado... _um cavaleiro da Guarda Real... _– Mas parece que, assim como a neve, - ele retirou o elmo, revelando olhos cor violeta bem semelhante aos da sua tia. Foi neste momento que a lobinha reconheceu Sor Arthur Dayne – tempestades não afetam os nortenhos.

Arya sorriu de lado.

- Creio que deve ser o irmão da minha tia Ashara – _eu tenho certeza disto_, o longo cabelo negro também era uma característica bastante conhecida dos Dayne de Tombastela... _pelos deuses antigos, estou conhecendo Sor Arthur Dayne! _– Ela conta muito sobre você, sor.

Ele deu de ombros, era realmente parecido com a irmã... embora a doçura praticamente inexistia naquele cavaleiro. Era bem mais alto que a pequena loba, provavelmente tinha a mesma altura que o tio Brandon, e os ombros largos deixavam a crer que era o melhor no que fazia. Com um aspecto sério, porém receptivo, o cavaleiro de manto branco fez uma reverência mais profunda do que habitual para meninas como Arya. Não era a filha mais velha, herdeira ou noiva de alguém muito importante, era apenas...

_...uma Stark de Winterfell._

Será que o peso desse nome era tão grande assim no Sul?

_Mas é claro, tia Lyanna fez esse favor ao Norte._

- E também conta muito da senhora, Lady Arya – a lobinha ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo-o rir, quebrando o seu semblante sério e impenetrável – Tão desconfiada quanto uma Stark, é claro. Ashara costuma escrever que as filhas do irmão do seu marido eram completamente diferentes, então vê-la portando um enorme arco feito de ossos de algum animal desconhecido, uma espada, várias facas e adagas escondidas, montando um corcel de batalha e acompanhada por, nada mais e nada menos, que uma loba-gigante... que realmente é gigante.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir com a sua descrição, era tudo que mais valorizava em sua imagem.

_A diferença entre as meninas Stark._

- Nymeria é bem feroz – comentou orgulhosa da loba, atraindo um olhar curioso do cavaleiro.

_Eu estou conversando com o lendário Sor Arthur Dayne!_

- 'Nymeria'? – repetiu com um tom de voz divertido – Gosta de Dorne, Lady Arya?

- Acho muito interessante o modo como a Rainha Nymeria dominou o território, sobrevivendo mesmo nos terrenos áridos e inférteis – respondeu alegremente, finalmente alguém tinha captado o nome da sua loba-gigante sem reclamar – Sem falar que vocês de Dorne tem um estilo de luta bastante diferenciado, tanto que os Targaryen nunca conseguiram dominá-los inteiramente.

- Só há algo que consegue fazer todo um reino desistir do seu propósito – falou misteriosamente, deixando-a intrigada quanto a personalidade do homem impenetrável mas, ao mesmo tempo, sensível aos detalhes – O amor de uma mulher.

(...)

Fazia esse tipo de favor ao seu cavaleiro particular de vez em quando porque ele merecia tal momento. Aegon e mais uns poucos que sabiam do relacionamento incestuoso, e proibido, que Jaime e Cersei Lannister conseguiam manter mesmo com a distância entre a Fortaleza Vermelha e Rochedo Casterly. Sabia que o pai deixava Sor Arthur dar uma 'escapadas' de vez em quando com a sua amante desconhecida e... por que não Aegon poderia fazer o mesmo com o seu amigo?

Sentado em uma poltrona confortável da cor dourada, o Príncipe esperava o cavaleiro da Guarda Real pacientemente dentro de uma tenda com as cores dos Lannister. Sor Jaime sabia que a irmã gêmea já tivera relações sexuais com o Rei e o próprio Aegon para conseguir múltiplas coisas que só uma mulher consegue imaginar...

_...mas o máximo que conseguiu foi a fúria do irmão gêmeo._

Foi neste momento que Sor Jaime resolveu expôr sua melancolia ao Príncipe e assim ser condenado, ou não, pelos seus sentimentos. Claro que Aegon não o condenou, ficou com pena do idiota apaixonado pela irmã porque amar uma mulher como Cersei Lannister era o mesmo que se jogar do alto de um rochedo.

_Rochedo Casterly._

Teimoso, o cavaleiro fazia de tudo para mantê-la e o que restava para Aegon era apenas ajudá-lo enquanto meio mundo está ocupado com outros afazeres.

_Ele só sente desejo pela irmã, será que ele é um Lannister mesmo?_

Foi aí que se lembrou que Tywin Lannister se casou com a prima que considerava ser uma irmã de criação.

Balançou a sua taça de vinho lentamente, observando o líquido fazer um redemoinho tedioso. Foram ali dar as boas vindas aos Lannister, mas o principal destes já estava em Porto Real antes de toda a sua comitiva. Naquele acampamento estavam o resto dos Lannister convidados, tendo os bastardos de Sor Jaime com Cersei Lannister andando por aí como se fossem filhos de outro homem.

Todo mundo ignorava este 'detalhe'.

Aegon pensava se isso era correto, afinal, daria uma confusão tremenda caso algo aconteça com o filho preferido de Lorde Tywin. Apelar para os bastardos seria uma incrível cena de desespero do velho leão, isso seria. Os Lannister podiam ter todo o ouro do reino...

_...mas não tem herdeiros oficiais._

A esperança que o pai tinha era Tyrion, o Duende.

Aegon sorriu com o pensamento, o anão era inteligente o suficiente para armar qualquer golpe contra a própria família.

_Até Sor Jaime confessou que tem certo receio do ódio que Tyrion alimenta contra a própria família._

Compreensível.

Ainda sozinho na principal tenda, escutou uma movimentação atípica do lado de fora. Deixou sua taça de vinho em cima da mesa enquanto se levantava, checando se estava armado e pronto para qualquer situação. O seu guarda pessoal estava muito ocupado trepando com a irmã, então Aegon tinha que se garantir mesmo com dezenas de cavaleiros lá fora.

Quando deu os primeiros passos fora da tenda que percebeu que algo acontecia na entrada do acampamento, tanto que o noivo de sua irmã estava na linha de frente contra...

_...que porra é aquela?_

Ele nunca foi homem de se deixar assustar por _qualquer_ coisa, não recuou ou hesitou em seus passos. Ainda mais depois de ver que todos os homens abaixaram os arcos e jaziam quase tranquilos quanto a ameaça de um lobo-gigante.

_Gigante... e fêmea._

Ele não via as bolas entre as pernas da besta.

_Um loba... uma Stark._

Muitos curiosos atrapalhavam a visão do Príncipe sobre quem estava atrás da figura de Sor Arthur, a maioria deles eram cavaleiros que não sabiam se faziam uma reverência ou se cagavam de medo por causa da besta gigante. _É bem pior do que imaginei_. Quando havia lhe falado sobre essas criaturas, nunca pensou que fossem ser maior do que um corcel de batalha adulto, bem treinado e experiente. Aquelas patas gigantes matariam um homem adulto em apenas um impulso.

_Isso porque ainda não vi os dentes daquilo._

Era bem irônica situação.

Targaryen sem dragões.

Stark com lobos-gigantes.

Lannister sem leões.

Tyrell com as viadagens floridas.

Martell queimado pelo sol.

Os Sete Reinos sempre foram cômicos para o jovem dragão.

Aproximando-se em passos largos, os cavaleiros saíam da sua frente quando percebiam quem era, propiciando uma visão do lindo e malhado cavalo... sem cavaleiro. Sor Arthur conversava aparentemente descontraído com a menina Stark que Aegon ainda não sabia como era, deixando-o mais curioso ainda.

Tinha uma imensa curiosidade em saber se o pai era doido ou as Stark tinham algo especial em si, talvez até a raiva daquela família tenhada passado momentaneamente e sobreposta pela intriga.

- Sor Arthur, há algo errado? – perguntou o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro no seu tom mais formal, estavam diante dos homens dos Lannister e não poderiam demonstrar qualquer sinal de sensibilidade emocional. É assim que aquele seleto meio funciona, reservando as vidas para o cubículo de seus quartos... _como dizem os bardos_.

Foi quando o melhor amigo do pai se virou que pôde ver algo peculiar.

Uma menina com as cores dos Stark, vestida como quem está indo para uma caçada. Seus olhos tinham a típica, dizem, tonalidade acinzentada dos Stark e refletiam uma ferocidade difícil de se ver em órbitas femininas. É como se estivessem chamando uma confusão para si, encarando a tudo e todos com um tom de desafio constante. Eram órbitas tão afiadas quanto o canino de um lobo-gigante, sendo mais provável se ferir do que feri-la e isso deixava a situação mais desafiadora.

_Olhos de loba, olhos de caçadora._

Os longos cílios inseriam um certo mistério ao redor da confusão, desafio, intensidade e ousadia. Se sentiu extremamente estranho ao constatar que o seu corpo queria aceitar o desafio que era aquela menina.

_Uma menina mesmo, mas sem a ingenuidade ao redor de si._

O longo cabelo castanho-escuro volumoso descia até a sua cintura, completamente solto e livre de qualquer penteado ou trança. Fazia uma moldura adorável em seu rosto de menina, mas com os olhos sempre em alerta para qualquer coisa fora do lugar. O lábios rosados eram, de fato, tentadores para o Príncipe e isso o preocupou imensamente.

_Não._

Ele a analisava sem falar nada, nem mesmo deu um passo após ter colocado seus olhos sobre aquela menininha.

_Não._

Não era tão baixinha quanto Rhaenys, mas também não chegava a alcançar o ombro de Aegon. A menina Stark tinha um ar agressivo que o enfeitiçou imediatamente, não havia nenhum indício de arrogância em seus traços... como ele pensara que havia nas garotas daquela antiga dinastia. Provavelmente orgulhosa, o que é bem diferente de arrogância, e isso era fácil pra o Príncipe confirmar.

Cresceu na Fortaleza Vermelha, sabia ler rostos perfeitamente e...

_...agora leio-a._

Uma cicatriz fina e discreta na têmpora esquerda, uma outra no pescoço e, pela distância que ele a avistava, um corte pequeno e fino recente na bochecha direita. Não conseguia imaginar aquela menina em um vestido enfadonho com um ninho nos cabelos, era ridículo tentar colocá-la naquele estereótipo porque não adequava às mensagens que seus olhos oblíquos dissimulados de uma caçadora transmitiam. Coberta por várias camadas de pele e roupas masculinas, Aegon não conseguia dizer como era o corpo dela mas os seus olhos...

_...ahh, esses olhos que agora me encaram como se eu fosse uma ameaça._

Era tarde demais, ele já estava com o pau duro por causa daquela jovem a poucos metros de distância.

- Fomos agraciados com a visita da sobrinha da minha irmã, Vossa Majestade – começou Sor Arthur formalmente, apresentando-a como o código diz que deve ser feito... _mas sei que a vontade dele é completamente diferente. _Isso o irritou, Aegon não era o pai para bancar o irresponsável por causa de um rabo de saia – Príncipe Aegon, esta é a mais nova das Stark, Lady Arya Stark... e sua loba-gigante, Nymeria.

_Humm... minha família materna não gostará nada disto._

Aquela criatura peculiar o observou em um misto explícito de curiosidade e hostilidade. Era mais que certa a propaganda que fazia no Norte a respeito dos Targaryen, até mesmo a menininha dos Stark possuía ressentimentos inexplicáveis pelos dragões.

_Lyanna Stark._

Não soube porque sentiu raiva disto no momento, talvez o Príncipe gostaria que a tal Arya Stark o conhecesse sem qualquer preconceito de sua família e imagem?

Aegon estava definitivamente confuso, seu ódio por Lyanna Stark só aumentou depois disso.

_O que será que falam de mim?_

Fez uma leve reverência para a menina Stark, que o observava em silêncio. Na verdade, ela que teria que começar a ritualística formal pois Aegon era o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, o futuro Rei dos Sete Reinos e Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão. Não sabendo o porquê ou como, ele que iniciou o ritual sem perceber... e ela só retribuiu após alguns segundos, desajeitadamente, mas retribuiu mesmo assim. Aegon lutava contra um sorriso que desejava dominar seus lábios, rir dela não seria nada sensato no momento.

_Ela não gosta de mim_.

- Lady Arya, é um prazer conhecê-la – cumprimentou formalmente, não deixando de reparar o quanto a pele branca da menina era convidativa – Sou...

- ...Príncipe Aegon Targaryen, herdeiro do Trono de Ferro e tantos outros nomes que não decorei durante minha vida, não sou uma pessoa metódica e muito menos adepta da formalidade – completou imediatamente sua frase, ou melhor, cortou-o na frente de homens que não deveriam assistir tal comportamento pois Aegon não poderia se dar o luxo de se mostrar indulgente demais com a falta de educação alheia.

Não a expulsaria do lugar.

_Não mesmo_.

Ele assentiu com o semblante sério, observando-a olhar para cada um dos homens que os assistiam. Passou também pela cabeça do jovem dragão que poderiam noticiar rapidamente aquele seu encontro acidental com a sobrinha do pesadelo de sua mãe, e o que conversaram.

_Eu sou um Targaryen e ela é uma Stark, somos perfeitos para uma idiotice acontecer e atrapalhar o casamento da minha irmã._

- Sim, é claro – concordou indulgentemente, mas ainda sério – Creio que as leis da hospitalidade sirvam neste momento, então penso ser adequado recebê-la como o seu nascimento nobre permite.

A desafiadora Arya Stark, que mexia com as reações corporais do Príncipe, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Parecia até possível uma reação desajeitada e impaciente, como ele gostou de observar, mas ela apenas concordou silenciosamente.

- Nymeria terá que me acompanhar, então – falou por fim, dando de ombros e obviamente compreendendo o que Aegon queria dizer no momento.

A linda loba do Norte se aproximou a passos largos do jovem dragão, era incrível ela demonstrava firmeza mesmo com tantos homens que a ameaçaram inicialmente. Muito segura de si, Arya Stark era provavelmente uma peça rara nas meninas dos últimos tempos.

Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

Quando se virou para acompanhá-la, não olhou nos olhos do melhor amigo do pai pois sabia o que estava se passando ali e Aegon não queria ser invadido por um sentimento _desagradável_. Por mais que Sor Arthur tinha respeito pelos Stark, principalmente por causa da sua irmã, sabia que não era nada sensato convidar a mais nova delas para um momento em que os dois ficariam sozinhos. Todos sabiam que Sor Jaime estava comendo a irmã, então a possibilidade de não ter informantes era muito alta. Sentiu seus costas queimarem apenas pelo olhar que o cavaleiro de manto branco o lançava, sabia que enfrentaria o pai por causa daquilo.

_Mas sei que não terei nenhum momento com ela depois que sua família chegar em Porto Real._

Eles não conversaram até chegar na tenda do Príncipe, que abriu-a para que a menina Stark pudesse passar. Analisou o acampamento antes de adentrá-la, havia alguns olhares curiosos e outros...

_...que acham que sou meu pai._

Não importava, eram só homens insignificantes diante do poder de Aegon. Poderia muito bem dar um jeito para que nenhum deles não conte o mínimo que seja, principalmente para sua família materna. Teria problemas caso a Rainha ficasse sabendo daquilo.

**N/A: **Boa-noite para todos vocês, lindxs leitorxs! Como o prometido, aqui está o capítulo que toda sexta estarei postando, sem exceções! Estão vendo que as coisas estão começando a pegar para o lado da nossa linda e não tão inocente lobinha, ou seja, SE acontecer algo... será da vontade dela. E Jon? Bem, pode ter cometido um grande erro ao dar pra trás! Tudo é uma questão de oportunidade, é claro. Espero que comentem/favoritem/sigam esta fic porque vai ficar ficar do gelo ao fogo, Lyanna não faz cerimônia ao entrar em um barraco para defender sua sobrinha... assim como Elia, ao defender o primogênito. Disputa boa, não? Beijos e até a próxima sexta de noitinha porque só posto depois da minha faculdade!


	8. Capítulo VII

Assim que entrou na grande e principal tenda do lugar, viu que a menina nortenha observava um punhal de cabo de prata pertencente ao cavaleiro de manto branco que jurou celibato mas que pegava a irmã toda vez que esta última aparecia na capital.

- Me perdoe... – _pelo quê, seu idiota? _- ...por ser tão severo lá fora, demonstrar emoções na frente dos Lannister nunca fez parte da minha conduta.

- Não se preocupe, - ela deu de ombros após voltar toda sua atenção para Aegon, sentiu o nítido incômod entre as pernas... mas não era só isso que absorvia do ambiente em que compartilhavam – também fazemos esse tipo de coisa no Norte, principalmente quando lidamos com os Bolton.

- Os Bolton são os Lannister da sua região? – perguntou ainda evitando o sorriso que ainda desejava brincar em seus lábios.

Aegon mostrou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse de frente pra ele, separados apenas por uma estreita mesa de madeira que usou anteriormente para transar com uma das putas que seguiam acampamentos. Procurou tirar essa lembrança da cabeça, era muito melhor se concentrar na tal Arya sem cogitar atos sexuais. Seria um problema gigantesco caso algo acontecesse e...

_...porque estou supondo isso?_

- Eles são viciados em sanguessugas e são um saco, mas não conte pra ninguém o que acabou de ouvir – ela respondeu de bom humor, revelando uma menina descontraída e que também fingia quando estava na frente de pessoas que deveriam respeitá-la. Ficou feliz ao ver que ela entendia como o mundo funcionava – Sempre me falaram que os leões do Rochedo Casterly são ricos e esnobes, duas características diferentes dos Bolton. Mas penso que continuam com a mesma encheção de saco, pelo menos similar.

_Mas ela ainda não gosta de mim._

O olhar da menina o rejeitava, é claro. Aegon só não entendia o porquê daquilo.

- Quer comer algo? – perguntou na tentativa de agradá-la – Infelizmente aqui não é a Fortaleza Vermelha mas posso dar um jeito nisso.

Ela mexeu no longo cabelo pesado e columoso, prendendo-o em um coque alto para não incomodá-la. O Príncipe gostaria de ver a nuca desnuda da lobinha Stark, mas não podia tratá-la como as mulheres que transava, sabia muito bem que ela não era uma Arianne Martell para começar a ousadia.

- Só vinho mesmo, obrigada – seus olhos afiados o analisavam enquanto servia vinho em uma taça para ela – Posso chamar o seu nome sem mencionar todos os títulos cansativos?

Agora ele não conseguiu evitar um leve sorriso, entregando a taça nas mãos pequenas, calejadas e provavelmente habilidosas dela. Pareciam até as mãos dele no quesito de cicatriz, calos e peles endurecidas por causa dos exaustivos treinos no pátio.

- Vejo que tem um certo problema com ritualísticas – não era uma pergunta, o que a fez sorrir de lado como se fosse uma criança que planejava uma travessura – Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, não me importo quando não estou na frente dos meus homens.

Observou-a tomar um gole do vinho, principalmente os lábios finos inundados pelo vermelho escuro do líquido.

Não é preciso dizer o quanto o Príncipe se sentiu tentado com o que presenciava.

- Eu entendo essa formalidade e questões de autoridade, mas continua sendo muito trabalhoso para mim mesmo sendo uma necessidade para alguém que está no comando – Aegon gostou da forma que ela disse 'comando' – Mas então, Aegon Targaryen, o que quer de mim?

Ele arqueeou as sobrancelhas.

_Ela é direta mesmo._

Só não sabia o que ela queria dizer, obviamente desconfiava de intenções 'obscuras' do jovem dragão... que na verdade as possuía mas sabia controlá-las bem o suficiente para não bancar o idiota do seu pai.

- O que eu poderia querer de você, Lady Arya? – respondeu utilizando uma nova pergunta, como sempre ele fazia quando alguém agia da forma que ela estava agindo – Temos tantos assuntos em comum que desconfio de sua inteligência no momento.

Era para irritá-la, mas teve efeito contrário.

- Mas é claro que temos! – exclamou rindo – O ódio entre nossas famílias é bem famoso.

_Mais direta do que pensava._

- É... – ele estava sem jeito, algo raro e que a fez rir mais ainda - ...que nossas famílias são muito pacíficas, calmas e inofensivas.

Claro que era uma ironia pesada.

- Pai Stark e mãe Tully, eles se amam mas são opostos ao criarem os filhos. Sou o exemplo vivo de que uma Tully não consegue dominar uma Stark, as brigas diárias com Lady Catelyn são o suficiente pra ter certeza que só tenho sangue nortenho nas veias – justificou-se ainda de bom humor, contagiando-o ao reclamar da família.

_Ainda bem que não é só a minha que tem problemas._

- Pai Targaryen e mãe Martell, eles não se amam mas entram em um consenso sobre como criar filhos pois minha avó os colocou na direção certa há muito anos – era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha ao fazê-lo comentar algo tão pessoal logo de primeira, até porque a menina não era nem mesmo uma conhecida... _talvez por isso que eu esteja contando _– Colocam meu pai no topo mas se esquecem que nossa família é um completo fracasso.

Arya piscou algumas vezes, colocando a taça na mesa lentamente enquanto analisava o jovem dragão com os seus olhos intensos, astutos e _provocadores_.

- É tão ruim assim? – ela perguntou curiosa, parecendo ser uma de suas principais características.

- Sabe quando dizem 'O que é um reino comparado a uma mulher?', _Arya_? – ela assentiu lentamente, absorta no assunto com a atenção focalizada nele – Não tenho a mínima ideia de como sua tia é, mas ainda está presente nos sonhos do Rei e nos pesadelos da Rainha. Sem ofensas.

_Com ofensas._

Agora era a vez dela de parecer sem jeito.

- Tia Lyanna não é uma pessoa má, Aegon.

_Sei não._

- Creio que é rancorosa, pelo menos.

- Talvez sim! – ela sorriu para a conversa se tornar descontraída novamente – Dizem que eu e ela somos idênticas.

_Eu não sou o meu pai._

_Eu não devo ser o meu pai._

_Eu não posso ser o meu pai._

- Então agora entendo porque ele trocou um reino inteiro por ela – _mas que porra é essa, seu idiota?!_ Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas após o jovem dragão soltar essa pérola impulsivamente, _o que está acontecendo comigo? _– É só um elogio, nada mais.

Cogitou a hipótese de que um dos pássaros de Varys poderiam estar ali por perto, correndo o perigo de levar um xingo pesado dos pais. Rhaegar Targaryen nunca deixaria o filho cometer o mesmo erro que ele pois as consequências foram desastrosas...

_...não é?_

Foi neste momento que Aegon percebeu que estava se julgando pela opinião do pai como se estivesse decidido do que faria com ela.

_Pelos Sete!_

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu ainda encabulada, o que o fez pensar que ela não tinha o costume de ser cortejada – Minha tia é muito bonita, mas não chego aos pés dela.

_Complexo de inferioridade feminino... será?_

- Você é bonita ao seu jeito, não se preocupe com quem fica falando que precisa participar do estereótipo de vestidos de longa cauda para estar perfeita – Aegon falou cada vez mais ousado em suas observações, mas era algo que o próprio não conseguir conter dentro de si – Quem fala isso para você?

- Minha mãe e irmã – respondeu revirando os olhos impacientemente, fazendo-o rir - São tão perfeitas que quando eu resolvo me vestir de acordo, acabo sendo uma fracasso nos encontros formais que sempre organizamos em Winterfell.

- Elas estão sendo injustas com você, pelo menos é o que acho – começou a falar, se apegando à lobinha perigosamente – Deve ser muito disputada pelo nortenhos, assim penso eu.

Ela o lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Eles nunca se aproximam, aí eu sempre peço pra Jon me acompanhar nesses bailes ridículos porque sei que ninguém tem coragem de me convidar para essas coisas. Não sou muito boa em situações que exigem um código de conduta severo... me entende?

Aegon assentiu, mas só havia uma palavra em seus pensamentos.

_Jon._

- Entendo, a Fortaleza Vermelha também funciona neste molde – começou amigavelmente, mas tinha novas intenções por trás de suas palavras – Você mencionou o filho do meu pai, Jon.

- Sim, - ela assentiu espontaneamente... _será isso natural? _– é o meu primo Jon Stark, note que minha tia não quis colocar o nome da sua família nele.

Aegon passou os dedos da mão direita pelos longos fios prateados, sendo observado atentamente pela lobinha do Norte. Soube na hora que não havia tempo ruim com ela, ou seja, era uma ótima pessoa para se ter como companhia em um dia ruim...

_...que são bem comuns, por sinal._

- Jon Stark – repetiu pensativo – O que seu primo pensa de nós, Arya? Planeja se vingar...

- ...ou destruí-los para nunca mais voltarem?! – ela soltou uma gargalhada que o fez ficar confuso – Estamos vivendo no mesmo mundo?

- Acredito que sim – respondeu em um dar de ombros – Porque pergunta?

Não adiantava demonstrar seriedade, sobriedade e paciência, a lobinha nortenha continuava a gargalhar como se fosse a piada mais bem arquitetada dos últimos tempos. O Príncipe ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Será que estamos falando do mesmo Jon? – ela perguntou incrédula – Ele nunca faria qualquer coisa do gênero, meu primo não é rancoroso e vingativo quanto um real Targaryen. Sem ofensas.

_Com ofensas._

- O seu primo tem sangue de dragão, deve ter saído pelo menos com alguma escama, não acha? – Aegon rezava a todos os deuses existentes que o meio-irmão fosse exatamente como um lobo-gigante, para não atrair a atenção do pai via identificação pai-filho. Era o que o Príncipe mais esperava – Nada mesmo?

Arya balançou a cabeça firmemente.

- Nada, ele é o fucinho da loba-gigante que é Lyanna Stark – respondeu a linda e divertida lobinha em seu maior tom de convicção – Mas por que está tão preocupado com isso? Já é o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, teve toda uma educação para assumir e Jon, bem, não tem interesse algum nisto. Provavelmente será apenas um Stark defendendo o Norte de qualquer ameaça, penso eu.

- É o que você pensa, então pode ser verdade – comentou Aegon botando uma certa confiança nela – Também pode ser verdade que sua convicção neste assunto seja resultado de um traço bem Targaryen, sei que conhece bem os costumes nada bonitos da minha dinastia.

Não precisou usar mais palavras, viu que a sua intenção estava bem diante dos olhos dela... que ficaram impacientes com a abordagem rápida que o jovem herdeiro dos Sete Reinos usou.

_Jon Stark é mais escamas do que eu pensava._

Pensou... o que será que poderia tirar disso tudo?

_Ameaça?_

Aegon não soube responder... bem esta indagação.

_Depende do que esse Jon quer tirar de mim_.

Pousou seu olhar novamente na menina que cuja presença superava a de muitos homens de guerra, sentiu uma certa curiosidade em vê-la caçando e assim tomar nota de que Arya era muito mais do que aparentava. O seu membro viril endureceu imediatamente quando sua imagem começou a ganhar forma e se personificar em uma linda lobinha caçando em meio a neve juntamente com a loba-gigante que tinha o curioso nome de Nymeria. Ela definitivamente não tinha o corpo de Arianne, a classe de Elia, o glamour de Daenerys, a sedução de Cersei ou o jeito falsamente inocente de Margaery. _Não, ela é especial_. Os olhos eram afiados, os lábios delicados e os pensamentos pareciam voar em flechas em sua mente. Rápida, lógica e agressiva. Taí um tipo que Aegon nunca havia tentado para saber como elas _funcionam_. Não soube de imediato o que tanto o enfeitiçou em uma menina, Stark ainda por cima, mas não conseguia ignorar o que mexia dentro dele a partir disso aí.

- Só somos amigos, nada mais – deu-lhe curiosamente uma satisfação.

_Será mesmo?_

- Digamos que eu te procure no casamento da minha irmã para, não sei, fazer-lhe um convite para dançar, o que será que seu tão manso primo diria?

Leu nos olhos dela imediatamente o que aconteceria com ele.

- Nada – ela tentou negar muito bem, por sinal.

- Nada? – ele repetiu visando novas informações, o que deu ligeiramente certo.

- Está bem, eu não tenho tanta certeza da parte dele porque o seu comportamento nos últimos dias anda cada vez mais estranho – confessou aborrecida, claro que era algo que a incomodava profundamente e Aegon não deixou de notar que ela não correspondia aos sentimentos do filho do seu pai. _Jon Targaryen, Primeiro do Seu Nome e Protetor da Friendzone_ – Mas porque pergunta isso? Acha que vai melhorar ou piorar sua chance de subir ao trono? Duvido muito, é bem mais fácil sua família nos chutar do Sul antes mesmos de adentrarmos os portões da capital.

Agora era a vez dele de dar de ombros mas com um sorriso nos lábios, é claro.

- Ninguém sabe quando um tal Rhaegar pode resolver jogar tudo para o alto por causa de uma mulher, não é? – ele esperava sinceramente que não, mas não deixava de ser uma brincadeira... não queria afastá-la de si, era uma companhia divertida e _notável _– Creio que minha mãe irá surtar, ela não está preparada para algo assim.

- Não será só a sua, disso pode ter certeza – concordou a lobinha – Sansa vai fazer de tudo para aparecer, não duvido que ela vá atrás de vocês, Targaryen, apenas com o objetivo de demonstrar o quanto suas artes da cortesia são melhores que a minha. Imagina só quando ela ficar sabendo que eu já te conheci, pelos deuses antigos, vai ser um saco!

_Sua família parece ser tão agradável quanto a minha._

Era um ótimo fator.

_Algo em comum, pelo menos._

Eram tão diferentes, mas tão iguais. Por mais que tinham o sangue de dinastias antigas correndo pelos seus corpos, ambos tinham que provar dia após dia o porquê de serem merecedores de tudo que tinham. O mais interessante, pelo menos para Aegon, era que o modo que Arya tentava ser merecedora era um lado tipicamente masculino e consequentemente mais difícil para a mesma. Não sabia o que motivava a lobinha para ser quem ela escolheu ser, mas era definitivamente mais difícil assumir tal postura do que a da... irmã, talvez. Ficou em dúvida se Sansa era o nome da outra menina Stark.

- Minha mãe não gostará nada disso, te garanto antecipadamente – avisou em um tom de voz bem-humorado, fazendo-a rir... _um ato tão simples e tão prazeiroso... _– Não desapareça depois que se fixar em Porto real, quero vê-la novamente.

Um sorriso percorreu os lábios finos dela, deixando-o seguro de que ela não o debochava.

_Mas pelos deuses novos e antigos, como uma menina pode ser tão simpática assim?_

- Lady Catelyn enlouquecerá, assim como todos os Stark.

O jovem herdeiro do Trono de Ferro jogou longo cabelo prateado para trás, confiante.

_Ela aceitou._

- Quem disse que eles vão saber algo? - _...só saberão na hora certa._

Eles riram e conversaram por mais alguns minutos até ela decidir que já estava na hora de ir, não deixaria a coluna Stark na Estrada do Rei para arranjar mais confusão do que estava conseguindo. _E que confusão_. Vê-la ir embora foi estranhamente doloroso para ele, foi como se estivesse entrando em um duelo contra toda uma dinastia. Era irreal, confuso e potencialmente desastroso...

_...mas o que é um reino perto de uma menina tão feroz quanto ela?_

(...)

- Há algo errado – falou com a sua mãe, trotando calmamente pela estrada – Onde Arya está? Já era para estar de volta, não acha?

A mãe-loba lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Ela voltará quando quiser e não, não é perigoso pois além de ser treinada como um soldado de guerrilha, minha sobrinha favorita ainda conta com uma feroz e agressiva loba-gigante com o nome da fundadora da Casa Martell – respondeu-lhe pacientemente, procurava não questioná-lo a fundo e tal ato é bem típico da mãe, a tocaia – Não acha curioso o nome da feroz Rainha Nymeria acabar parando em uma rebelde loba-gigante? São os Nymerios Martell, os não-curvados, inquebráveis, blablablá. Prefiro aguardar o Inverno, se [e que me compreende.

Ele já imaginava o quanto os Martell seriam contra a presença da Casa Stark, mas Jon sempre soube que os sulistas poderiam chiar, mas era o Inverno que matava a todos. O Norte era famoso por sua imponência, e eles pareciam os únicos a não querer confusão. Para Jon, o jeito era erguer o queixo e pensar que sua muralha emocional era do tamango daquela que a Patrulha da Noite vigiava. A ansiedade do rapaz era compreensível, sabia que o pai tinha interesse em conhecê-lo e saber como foi educado.

_Principalmente assunto comuns com Sor Arthur Dayne._

Não duvidava da capacidade de seu mestre de armas, tio Brandon,sua própria e incomum mãe, etc. O problema era a representação toda que a companhia Targaryen tinha em sua mente.

_Também não posso tirar o olho de Arya._

Percebeu o quanto a prima mais nova, e mais querida, era desejada por sulistas sedentos por uma aventura. _Ousados_. Jon enlouqueceria se pegasse um daqueles homens conversando com sua lobinha, indo direto para o ato e... não, não conseguia imaginar a menina "aceitando" o que lhe era oferecido.

- Acha que o Rei... – recebeu um olhar feio da sua mãe - ...quero dizer, o meu pai, irá reagir de forma amigável comigo?

A rosa nortenha sorria divertida, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. Quantos mais perto chegavam de Porto Real, mais falante e espontânea a mãe ficava. Era para ser o contrário, se sentir desafiada diante dos Sete Reinos não é nada fácil, ainda mais tendo Jon como um chaveirinho.

_Preciso protegê-la de si mesma._

Este aspecto também valia para a sua rebelde lobinha, tomando-o em uma clara confusão de prioridades.

_A quem concentrar mais a minha atenção... a rebelde Lyanna ou a... indomável Arya?_

Ele tinha que combinar que as coisas já estavam começando a desandar antes mesmo de entrarem na Fortaleza Vermelha.

_Não terei tempo para vigiá-la._

Jon tinha que enfrentar a dura realidade: Arya não ficaria quieta em momento algum.

- Está se preocupando demais, filho – Lyanna o consolou – Você e Rhaegar são idênticos emocionalmente, podem ser até mais amigos do que o jovem e rebelde herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, o tal do Aegon. Dizem ter a aparência do pai e o temperamento de um dragão em chamas. Não, o seu pai não é um dragão em chamas... pelo menos não comigo.

_Ninguém é mais brava que você, mãe._

- Será se...

- ...nada de reflexões, deixe o rio tomar o seu próprio rumo, como dizem os selvagens.

_É muito fácil falar quando se é a sem-noção da Lyanna Stark._

- Arya... – ela o interrompeu novamente.

- ...você conhecerá outras mulheres por aqui, quem sabe algo mude em você? Espero que sim, filho, você é tão bom para lidar com frustrações quanto eu sou.

Em outras palavras não tão delicadas...

_...rancor._

Jon não era uma pessoa agressiva, mas sabia guardar mágoa... e como!

(...)

Arya não encaroua decisão feita por Jon Arryn como algo inoportuno, como o seu tio Brandon achou. Também não era segredo que o Lorde Stark procurava ficar bem próximo dos conselheiros do Rei para atingir os seus objetivos secretos. Mal chegou ver os soldados e guardas dos Targaryen dentro de Porto Real, apenas quando ela e o Príncipe Aegon conversaram secretamente nos arredores do lugar. Prometeram um ao outro que ninguém saberia daqueles poucos minutos que permaneceram dentro daquela tenda.

_É melhor assim, causará muito problema desnecessário caso alguém saiba._

Jon estava com uma expressão digna de um nortenho, os olhos frios encaravam todos os guardas e soldados que ali habitavam, usando este mecanismo de defesa como modo de proteger a mãe. Lyanna nunca precisa de proteção, nunca precisou, parecia uma loba de tocaia enquanto atravessavam toda capital em direção a uma mansão que o tal Lorde do Vale alugou apenas para aqueles dias do pré,durante e pós-casamento da Princesa Rhaenys. Sansa parecia estar em euforia, o pai assumia a mesma postura séria do irmão, a mãe analisava o lugar cautelosamente e era nítida a sua preocupação diante de tamanha atenção que os lobos-gigantes, tanto os Stark quanto as bestas, conseguiam chamar para si. Alguns berravam, outros observavam com olhares curiosos, assustados, admirados ou impressionados.

O trote era calmo, o sol se escondia e as lamparinas da cidade já eram acesas por seus moradores. Arya olhou ao redor, alguns homens em negro os observavam de longe, próximos as torres da Fortaleza Vermelha. Cerrou os olhos para ver quantos eram.

_Quatro._

Voltou seu olhar para a coluna Stark que passava pela cidade, nenhum deles percebeu que a torre mais alta da Fortaleza Vermelha os seguiam com o olhar. Jon estava em trote ao lado de Robb, eles ainda não estavam conversando mas dessa vez por escolha do próprio primo, que não aceitou a resposta da lobinha...

_...que me perdi por aí._

Ela pensou sobre o assunto durante alguns minutos e chegou à conclusão que não devia nada a ele, muito menos uma satisfação.

_Jon não tem direito sobre mim._

Arya era Lyanna demais, não aceitava ter que dar satisfações para ninguém, e ele logo percebeu que ela mantinha um segredo a partir daquela tarde. Era isso que mais o irritava. Prometeu a Aegon que não contaria para ninguém o momento descontraído que passaram. É melhor assim, tinha receio de se tornar um problema diplomático entre as famílias mais antigas de Westeros. Enfim, sua situação era bastante delicada...

_...mas eu não serei trombeta de guerra de ninguém._

O vento fresco, não tão frio quanto em Winterfell, parecia fazer as pessoas reclamarem muito. Os sulistas pareciam estar cada vez mais imersos em suas futilidades, principalmente os Tyrell da Campinha. _Gente estranha_. A lobinha logo girou o pescoço, queria ver se os homens em negro estavam ali em cima. Para sua surpresa, só havia restado um homem em negro e, para ainda aumentar mais o seu choque, este último mostrou seus longos cabelos prateados descerem em cascata, inundando-o de brilho ao entrar em contato com os últimos raios solares.

_Aegon._

Ela o reconheceu imediatamente, faziam apenas algumas horas que haviam se encontrado no acampamento Lannister. Ele ergueu a mão esquerda em um aceno leve e discreto de boas-vindas. Arya checou se havia mais alguém reparando nele, mas quando voltou a olhar... não havia mais ninguém por lá.

**N/A: Bem... obrigada pelos receber ZERO comentários do último capítulo. Mas obrigada também por quem tá seguindo e favoritando, este agradecimento é sincero e o outro não ashuashusahusa beijos!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

Rhaegar permaneceu sentado no Trono de Ferro, não parecia mas seus coração batia acelerado e quase subia por sua garganta. Diante de suas obrigações como soberano dos Sete Reinos, não poderia simplesmente largar seus deveres por Lyanna. O importante é que sua rosa nortenha já estava dentro de seus domínios e estaria lá para ele quando pudesse sair daquele inferno em que os Martell e Lannister participavam ativamente, e era um Martell em especial que implorava um absurdo.

- Por mais que eu seja casado com sua irmã, não justifica uma atitude tão inadequada, Lorde Oberyn – chamou-lhe a atenção duramente, sendo encarado desrespeitosamente por seus olhos furiosos. _Familiares... _– Não desejo duelos entre sulistas e nortenhos, sejam eles políticos ou reais. Se quiser medir forças com outros homens, sugiro que vá até o torneio que acontecerá a partir de amanhã. As inscrições estão abertas.

Os olhos castanho-bronze do cunhado não se conformavam com a decisão do Rei. O problema era se Oberyn mudaria de ideia futuramente, o que dificilmente aconteceria. O homem era teimoso como um touro e venenoso quanto uma víbora se é esperada ser.

_O que ele está propondo é pedir uma guerra desnecessária._

- Os Stark não são bem-vindos ao Sul, Vossa Majestade – insistiu pela milésima vez naquele dia, pretendendo vencê-lo pelo cansaço – Não é segredo que eles aspiram a independência do Norte, dê-lhes o que querem e assim todos nós ficaremos contentes com a... distância política, econômica e social do Sul.

- Já disse que não, Lorde Oberyn – _ainda bem que tem pouca gente hoje, mas é uma surpresa ver Aegon tão interessado em política. _O filho analisava a situação no salão do Trono de Ferro de longe, mas ainda assim estava lá e cheio de atenção. Não deixou passar despercebido o interesse que o Norte gerou no filho desde o dia anterior, que foi até o acampamento Lannister no intuito de aliviar a tensão sexual de Sor Jaime com a irmã gêmea. Nunca foi um segredo... este segredo, só Tywin Lannister que preferia ignorar os três bastardos de madeixas douradas e olhos esverdeados de Cersei Lannister – Está entendido?

_Não._

Os olhos do dornês estavam amaldiçoadamente determinados.

- Me perdoe, não entendi ou compreendi vosso ponto de vista – _lá vamos nós novamente, pelo Sete!_ – Os Stark são uma ameaça a nós, Vossa Graça, nossa família é ameaçada por bestas perigosas. Os lobos-gigantes são, de fato, enormes e ameaçadores e para nos atacarem e saírem do controle das _crianças _Stark é simples e fácil. Pense no trabalho que os lobos darão, Vossa Graça, dê-lhes o que querem e vida que segue.

_Hoje ele está impossível._

Ser Rei nunca foi a principal aspiração de Rhaegar na juventude, felizmente aprendeu com o seu ofício o significado da palavra "paciência".

- Os lobos-gigantes são controlados, Lorde Stark me assegurou deste aspecto antes de nos visitar.

_Finalmente Oberyn irá denegrir uma dinastia inteira sem se importar com as consequências..._

_...maldita hora que me casei com Elia._

O cunhado sabia ser convincente quando queria, seu carismo era gigantesco e a facilidade de atrair atenção de modo favorável era digna de nota.

- Sim, as _crianças _Stark são tão especiais que são comparados aos míticos _wargs_ de antigamente – o dornês exclamou confiante, fazendo metade do salão respirar assustada. Rhaegar revirou o olhar, Oberyn levaria dois socos na cara por causa daquilo.

O Rei poderia ser paciente mas era pedir demais ter que aguentar tal comportamento ignorante vindo de uma pessoa tão decisiva quanto o cunhado. Tinha medo do que o homem era capaz de planejar com as filhas, as Serpentes de Areia puxaram todas as características paternas.

Quando ia começar a passar um não tão educado sermão para o cunhado, a voz de Aegon irrompeu do fundo do salão. A Rainha-mãe, Rhaella Targaryen, observava tudo de longe com a companhia de Sor Oswell Whent.

- Pode ser meu tio, mas creio que está enganado quanto suas palavras – ele começou firmemente, fazendo com que Rhaegar ficasse com dúvidas do que passava pela mente do filho – Pode ser a Víbora de Dorne, só que deve lembra-lhe que não está em seu território natural. Exigir do Rei algo tão leviano é uma atitude estúpida embora não estou surpreso a ser você a pedi-la. Penso que o Rei concordará comigo a respeito que os assuntos de Dorne não são os mesmos dos Targaryen, e quem governa os Sete Reinos somos nós. Não vocês.

_Aegon..._

Por mais que o filho aprendesse de política, era tão impulsivo que provavelmente criaria mais uma intriga para causar outra guerra desnecessária. Faltava-lhe sabedoria ao lidar com aliados tão perigosos quanto os Martell e mesmo tendo sangue dornês correndo pelas veias, Aegon precisava de instrução ao desafiar temperamentos tão intensos.

_Mas se bem que ele venceu Oberyn em um duelo._

Além de ter uma presença espetacular, o Príncipe herdeiro sabia lutar como ninguém. Teria muito orgulho dele se não fosse a personalidade rebelde e que aprecia contrariar todas as expectativas que eram esperadas do mesmo. Como pensou anteriormente, Rhaegar ficara surpreso com a atividade política do rapaz.

- O Príncipe herdeiro está correto, Lorde Oberyn – concordou rapidamente, era melhor resolver rapidamente aquele assunto pois assuntos privados e familiares não se deviam discutir em público. Rhaegar entendia isso como uma chantagem barata, o que de fato era – Não temos mais nada a conversar, pelo menos não agora. Sor Arthur, traga-me o próximo.

O dornês lançou um olhar enfurecido para jovem de cabelos prateados, eles tinham uma rixa antiga que envolvia orgulho, família e decepções. Nunca se matariam, isso era uma verdade conhecida, mas criavam rachaduras impressionantes no meio em que viviam.

_Como Oberyn, Aegon não sabe a hora de parar._

Faltava-lhes sabedoria.

- Até alguns dias atrás, pelo que me lembre, o Príncipe ia contra a presença Stark neste território que não me pertence – _isso é verdade_. Aegon não demonstrou emoção alguma, apenas mantinha-se firme e encarava o tio com a mesma facilidade de encarar um duelo normal baseado em treinamentos diários. O Rei sabia que se não entrasse no meio rapidamente, faíscas saíriam e teriam outra confusão familiar. _Que fracassos que nós somos... _– Falava que o Lorde Stark está perdendo tempo, que deveria seguir com uma ameaça de guerra ao invés de investir na diplomacia. A querida nortenha de Vossa Majestade também parece estar envolvida nessa mudança, assim como fui informado há poucas horas.

Rhaegar ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Do que ele está falando?_

Mataria quem falasse mal da sua Lyanna.

- Lorde Oberyn, tenha consciência de que ao se referir a Lady Lyanna que, se eu pudesse, a teria ao meu lado agora mesmo – se impôs impaciente, odiava quando alguém iniciava um assunto agressivo para com sua rosa nortenha. _Exijo respeito! _– Demonstre respeito e gentileza da próxima vez que tocar no assunto, não sou obrigado a aturar-lhe. Se quiser reclamar, corra para sua irmã pois sei que ela terá vários argumentos que o deixará empolgado para começar um estúpido e desnecessário plano de vingança tão típico de Dorne.

O cunhado balançou a cabeça, intrigando Rhaegar. Percebeu que os olhos do filho estavam mais agressivos e menos hesitantes ao mirarem Oberyn, sabia que algo havia afetado-o intensamente embora sua personalidade sufocasse tal comportamento. O dornês havia perturbado Aegon, era fato, o problema era...

_...porque?_

Com um ar satisfeito, a Víbora Vermelha de Dorne parecia saber o que falava.

Sentado no Trono de Ferro, Rhaegar voltou seu olhar rapidamente para a mãe. Esta parecia tão interessada no assunto quanto o próprio Rei.

_Há algo diferente._

Ele sentia que sim.

- Nunca me referiria à preciosa Lady Lyanna desta forma, perdoe-me – desculpou-se cada vez mais inexplicavelmente confiante – O que quero realmente dizer é...

- Infelizmente devo informar-lhes que esta audiência está acabada! – exclamou a Rainha-mãe, deixando Rhaegar confuso – Oberyn, recolha sua língua venenosa e vá procurar uma orgia para se ocupar. Já chega.

A rápida troca de olhares significativos entre Rhaella, Rhaegar, Oberyn e Aegon fez com que a situação ficasse estranha e suspeita, mas felizmente o dornês acatou a ordem da matriarca da família imediatamente. Todos saíram do salão, inclusive Aegon, que não olhou para o pai após aquilo. Em seu coração tão castigado pelo tempo, Rhaegar sabia que o filho estava escondendo algo e rezou para os Sete enquanto o lugar se esvaziava.

_Que a Velha não permita que Aegon cometa o mesmo erro que eu._

(...)

Sansa desfilava estupidamente pelo hall de entrada da mansão alugada por Jon Arryn. Os novos vestidos que ganhara como presente do Lorde do Vale a estavam deslumbrando e aparentava estar animada com o seu futuro casamento com o herdeiro adotivo do soberano do Ninho da Águia. Arya não suportava ver a irmã pulando para lá e para cá, parecendo uma cadela nos dias da lua, enquanto a mãe batia palmas alegremente. A pequena loba não entendia o que a mãe pretendia com aquilo tudo, apenas reforçava um comportamento que seria danoso à própria Sansa.

Mas talvez Arya que estava se enganando, desde quando se tornara tão amarga e desiludida com...

_...o amor?_

No caso, a irmã preferia bolos de limão com cavaleiros retirados de histórias para boias e vacas dormirem. Já era final de tarde naquele segundo dia que estavam em Porto Real, um lugar interessante mas com uma péssima conservação. A sujeita era horrorosa e a quantidade de mendigos era bem maior do que pensara, mesmo depois com toda a fama que o lugar gerava na imaginação alheia.

Sentada em uma poltrona extremamente confortável, a lobinha limpava Agulha pela centésima vez nas últimas horas. Não havia muito o que fazer, era proibida de sair da propriedade por motivos de segurança e sua loba-gigante com certeza assustaria qualquer indivíduo que se colocasse no meio do seu caminho. Mesmo com todas essas desculpas esfarrapadas, sabia que o motivo de estarem praticamente escondidas de Porto Real era por causa do sangue Stark e do sendo de proteção fortíssimo de Lady Catelyn.

_Isso também vale para Jon._

Tia Lyanna e o primo não se desgrudaram desde que adetraram a mansão, ele parecia estar determinado em protegê-la até mesmo de uma aranha de quina de parede. Pensar que Lyanna Stark precisava de um protetor soava ridículo, mas a insegurança dominava Jon e não havia nada do que se fazer a respeito. Tanto ele quanto a tia se isolaram de todos, tinham um plano em mente e não dividiriam com ninguém.

Claro que isso entristeceu a valente lobinha do Norte. Sempre pensou que fazia parte do 'time' Stark que tanto caçava e matava fugitivos, animais e até mesmo selvagens no pior dos casos. A irmã fazia mil e um planos com a mãe a respeito do vestido que usaria no casamento da Princesa Rhaenys daqui alguns dias, então é claro que sobrava para a própria Arya.

Não havia levado nenhum vestido em seu baú de roupas, enfurecendo Lady Catelyn.

- Onde papai está? – a lobinha perguntou para a mãe, que tratava de costurar pedrarias em um lenço branco de seda pura.

Os passos de Sansa a irritavam, ecoavam por todo lugar.

_Poque. Poque. Poque._

- Foi se encontrar com os Dayne junto com seu tio Brandon – informou-lhe amável, dando-lhe um olhada cheia de intenções... como sempre – Talvez você receberá uma proposta de casamento mais cedo do que espera, dizem que o tal Estrela Negra é bem atraente e perigoso. Talvez seja uma combinação que você aprecie, o que não funciona comigo ou Sansa.

Sansa assentiu rapidamente.

- Homens perigosos são difíceis de lidar, geralmente são desprovidos de romantismo pois só pensam em matar – a irmã soltou a frase como se fosse uma expert em arranjar homens, o que fez Arya revirar os olhos impacientemente – Mas como somos diferentes, graças aos deuses, há homens de todos os tipos para te aguentar.

- Sua irmã está certa, - concordou a mãe, sempre puxando o saco da filha mais velha por motivos óbvios – ainda bem que existem pessoas de todos os tipos pois assim ninguém ficará insatisfeito quanto as próprias perspectivas. Mas também devo lembrar-lhes que até mesmo o homem mais selvagem, como seu tio Brandon, pode ser domado por uma mulher. Ashara é uma ótima domadora, tenho que confessar, o seu sangue quente de Dorne derreteu o marido rapidamente. Espero sinceramente que outro Dayne amoleça um coração Stark novamente, como no seu caso, filha.

A lobinha já ia soltar um comentário arisco a respeito de fórmulas casamenteiras, que provavelmente criariam discussões desnecessárias no momento, quando foi interrompida por uma criada que atravessava a porta dos fundos rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam assustados, fazendo com que Arya se levantasse rapidamente em sinal de alerta.

Lady e Nymeria fizeram a mesma coisa, como de esperado. Eram excelentes vigias e o seu valor era altíssimo em qualquer lugar que precisavam proteger suas donas.

- Lady Catelyn, lamento interromper o momento familiar das senhoras mas há uma visita que deseja vê-las imediatamente – Arya franziu o cenho, observava a reação calma mas surpresa da sua mãe – É importante, se trata de...

A criada foi interrompida por ordens do lado de fora da propriedade, uma voz feminina com um tom autoritário se fazia presente no momento. Era uma mulher mais velha, sendo óbvio pela rouquidão que só a idade propicia. Os guardas Stark abriram a porta imediatamente, sem esperar aviso prévio, revelando uma idosa elegantemente vestida em dourado e negro com olhos violeta-índigo. Uma longa trança bastante elaborada descia pelo ombro esquerdo, o branco dos fios se misturava ao prateado que tanto pertencia aos Targaryen.

A pequena loba reconheceu imediatamente como a Rainha-mãe, o nariz e olhos da mulher era idênticos aos de Aegon. Pensou em quanto aquela mulher sofreu nas mãos do antigo Rei, os boatos eram com certeza assustadores.

- Bem, sinto muitíssimo por invadir a residência das senhoras... – ela começou cordialmente, era engraçado ver o potencial sarcástico em sua voz. Arya simpatizou com ela logo de cara, mesmo tendo um certo receio das possíveis notícias desastrosas que envolviam o Príncipe herdeiro com a Stark mais nova - ...mas acho que alguém deu ordens para ninguém atravessar as grades do jardim. Falando nisso, é um lindo jardim. Então aqui estou eu, Rhaella Targaryen ao dispôr das senhoras... talvez nem tanto, mas a cortesia exige essas coisas.

Tanto Arya quanto a mãe e irmã piscavam sem acreditar no que viam, as três jaziam em silêncio e sem demonstrar qualquer reação. Um comportamento bem Stark, ela tinha que concordar. Um cavaleiro de manto branco que não era nem sequer parecido com Sor Arthur Dayne apareceu como guarda-costas da tal Rhaella Targaryen. Parecia ser um homem simpático, pelo menos.

Após se entreolharem mais de uma vez, elas fizeram a típica reverência... e mas é claro que Arya nem isso conseguia fazer.

_Estou nervosa demais para pensar nisso._

- Perdoe-nos, apenas estamos surpresas pela visita inesperada de Vossa Alteza – começou a mãe gentilmente, utilizando o seu melhor tom de voz polido e educado provavelmente aprendido desde que nasceu. A lobinha notou que nada escapava dos olhos da Rainha-mãe, era tão detalhista quanto astuta – Espero que esteja tudo bem embora sinto lhe dizer que apenas nós três estamos aqui de Stark.

Espera.

_Lyanna e Jon também estão aqui._

Mas quem disse que ela contrariaria a própria mãe na frente de uma Targaryen?

- Não se preocupe com isso, acho que a senhora deve ser a Lady Catelyn, conheço as características Tully muito bem – falou em um tom de autoridade extremamente difícil de ser contestado, lembrava muito o jeito que Aegon tratava os subordinados... como dizia ele... _o segredo é não demonstrar vulnerabilidade... _– Presume que sejam suas filhas, são garotas muito bonitas de se apreciar. Encurtando mais o assunto, sou velha demais para enrolar algo pois posso acabar falecendo qualquer hora, não procuro por nenhum homem Stark ou até mesmo a mulher que meu filho tanto ama. Ninguém manda no coração, eu sei, mas penso que meu filho deveria ter se apaixonado por uma mulher mais simples de se tratar. Assim como o que penso do meu neto. Deixando a divagação de lado, mesmo já tendo uma certeza da resposta da pergunta que farei, qual de vocês duas se chama Arya Stark?

Sentiu os olhares de sua irmã e mãe queimando suas costas.

Engoliu em seco, será que iam fazer algo com ela apenas por ter contato com Aegon por poucos minutos?

_Por que isso parece ser um crime?_

Não era preciso pensar muito, a resposta se baseia em Jon Stark.

- Sou eu – respondeu com o seu melhor tom de voz que exalava confiança.

O pesado olhar da Rainha-mãe a examinou de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis, sentia que sua alma estava prestes a ser julgada por ela. Era interessante o quanto Rhaella Targaryen parecia forte, talvez aguentar Aerys II a fez ser assim. Sob o olhar da mulher, a pequena loba congelou de tanta ansiedade.

_Por que parece que fiz algo errado?_

- É bem do jeito que imaginei, Lady Arya – comentou gentilmente, trocando toda a sua postura após a resposta da lobinha, que nem quis ver qual era a reação da mãe e irmã – Lady Catelyn provavelmente permitirá que essa linda _lobinha _passe um tempo comigo neste final de tarde, não é?

Um silêncio tenso passou por todas elas enquanto Rhaella sorria gentilmente.

- Eu... – era incrível ver Lady Catelyn indecisa - ...bem, que mal tem?

_Ela só deixou porque não há outra opção._

- Lady Arya estará aqui após o anoitecer, não se preocupe pois ela tem... uma loba-gigante para protegê-la, assim como Sor Oswell aqui ao meu lado – Rhaella voltou a falar cheia de confiança, oferecendo o braço para Arya – Vamos, criança?

_Eu não sou uma criança._

- Mas Vossa Majestade, talvez seja melhor minha filha se arrumar antes porque aqui...

- ...se fosse necessário, eu já teria falado.

_Ai, essa doeu._

Nymeria seguia a luxuosa liteira pelas ruas de Porto Real, Arya não tinha a menor ideia para onde estavam indo e nem mesmo sua mãe teve coragem de levantar um dedo contra a Rainha-mãe. Ainda não haviam sequer aberto a boca para falar uma vogal após entrarem dentro daquela liteira, se tornando algo tão pessoal que a própria lobinha se sentiu intimidada.

E olha que isso é difícil.

A mulher a examinava de todas as formas, analisava todo o corpo e... principalmente os quadris.

- É tão diferente da sua mãe e irmã, Lady Arya – comentou a mulher, puxando assunto e apelando para o óbvio – Vejo que não há nenhum traço Tully em você e, sinceramente, fico feliz ao constatar que o meu neto pelo menos teve bom gosto. Nunca gostei do lema de Correrio: Família, Dever, Honra. Prefiro acreditar na minha felicidade, é algo que pertence apenas à mim e posso vivê-la mesmo com uma nora instável, um filho apaixonado, um filho sem-noção alguma das coisas, uma filha com complexo de grandeza e pouca firmeza, dentre outros. Tem como ser feliz perto deles?

_Err..._

Arya limpou a garganta.

- Depende da pessoa, acho.

Rhaella assentiu levemente.

- Depende da pessoa – ela repetiu misteriosamente – Só vi sua tia uma única vez e foi por menos de dois minutos, eu estava em Dorne quando Rhaegar resolveu jogar tudo para o ar. Vi os dois fugindo, estavam tão apaixonados que eu permiti o ato. Entende, Lady Arya? Eu permiti com que meu filho fosse feliz e arranjei a Torre da Alegria como o lugar mais seguro para eles morarem. Pode me chamar de idiota, sei que fui mesmo.

_Err... o que falar nesse momento?_

Arya pegou-se perdida no assunto, o que ela tinha tanto a ver com o passado?

- Não é idiotice procurar a felicidade.

_Essa é a melhor coisa que você arranjou, sua retardada mental?!_

- Exceto quando se tem Sete Reinos em mãos prestes a entrar em conflito por conta disso – ressaltou firmemente embora não deixando de lado a sua impecável e suspeita gentileza. _É uma Targaryen... _– Deve estar se perguntando para onde estamos indo – Arya assentiu - , é um lugar muito famoso e bonito. Sou uma Targaryen, é claro que vou puxar saco da minha morada.

A lobinha ergueu as sobrancelhas em um tom de surpresa... mas por final, não era tão desconhecido assim um destino tão óbvio quanto a aquela.

- O que eu vou fazer na Fortaleza Vermelha? – perguntou curiosa, confusa e intrigada. O coração começou a bater mais rápido ao pensar que poderia, poderia algum momento, ver Aegon novamente.

Se sentiu uma idiota.

- Um passarinho eunuco me contou que meu neto se encontrou com você no acampamento dos Lannister – ela sequer respondeu a pergunta, indo direto ao assunto e, como Arya já previa, tinha relação com o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro – Diga-me, Lady Arya, o que conversaram?

A reação foi espontânea e rápida, simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Oi, tudo bom, tchau – _não é uma mentira_ – Foi basicamente isso.

Rhaella ergueu a sobrancelha, claro que era esperta.

- Eu sou uma mulher que considera muito o amor por causa do histórico afetivo com o irmão que me casei, claro que você deve saber dos meus fardos passados – _quem não sabe? _– Por isso apoiei a decisão do meu filho quando se apaixonou por Lyanna Stark, os olhos dele brilhavam e fiquei contente em ver que algo fazia sentido na miserável vida que ele levava. Enfim, conversei com o meu neto e percebi que algumas coisas precisam ser esclarecidas.

_Oi?_

Arya se sentia em um maldito julgamento.

- Coisas? Que coisas?

- Sou o tipo de mulher prática – _estou vendo... _-, procuro intervir nas situações antes que aconteça algum evento inesperado e não irei te expôr a Elia ou qualquer Martell por aí quando chegarmos na Fortaleza Vermelha. Quando um homem tem algo a preocupar, as responsabilidades fazem um maior sentido e talvez seja isso que Aegon precisava em sua vida: ter algo a perder. Ele tem uma importante posição no jogo dos tronos e hoje percebi que ele está determinado a jogar tal jogo... e tudo acontece por um motivo: você.

**N/A: mais uma sexta-feira que se passa e mais um capítulo desta fic! Muito obrigada pelos comentários, ando rindo bastante de um comentário que fala sobre o quanto a qualidade das Jonaryas são bem inferiores às minhas (ego lá em cima, thanks!) hahaha! Tenho uma notícia a comunicar: não tenho bem certeza que Jon irá te 'cacife' para entrar nessa briga de cachorro grande. Pode até ser que ele entre, posso mudar de ideia, mas a interação Arya/Aegon está sendo muito útil para o desenvolvimento da história e de todos os shippers. Caso não perceberam, o desenrolar dos outros shippers está intimamente ligado ao primeiro relacionamento! Mas bem... não dou certeza que eles terão um relacionamento, sou literalmente bipolar e aí posso mudar de ideias conforme o meu tesão hahaha! Comente, please, eu necessito ter o ego amansado por todos vocês! Enfim, já percebi que no Nyah! É pró-Aegon e aqui é pró-Jon hahaha adoro essas coisas! Beijos e boa leitura, até a próxima sexta!**


	10. Capítulo IX

A situação na mansão não estava nada bem, Catelyn tinha que confessar algumas coisas ao seu marido quando chegasse. Uma delas se baseia na intromissão de Rhaella Targaryen ao levar Arya para dar um passeio por aí. Não era tola, claro que iriam até a Fortaleza Vermelha, e isso era o mais assombrava a preocupada ruiva. Outro fator que a irritou profundamente foi o que aconteceu logo após a saída de Rainha-mãe levando a sua filhinha Stark consigo.

_Poque. Poque. Poque._

Os passos irritados da sua filha mais velha ecoavam por todo hall de entrada, Sansa estava claramente aborrecida e alegava ser o que Catelyn se preocupava, o bem da filha mais nova. Como não era estúpida, a ruiva entendia que a inquietude da filha mais velha era como Rhaella ignorou sua presença.

_Isso não acontece em canto algum._

Sansa era uma donzela linda, meiga, prendada e gentil. Como não se aproximar de tamanha delicadeza, beleza e agradabilidade?

Infelizmente não se sentia capaz de responder tal pergunta, os pensamentos do que Ned ia fazer quando chegasse da visita aos Dayne ocupavam toda sua mente. Não era difícil deixar de perceber que sua filha mais velha bufava pois de todos os males, o que Sansa sentia era, de longe, mais leve.

_Também não sei o que falarei para Lyanna e Jon quando saírem da toca._

Era assim que todos chamavam a parte da mansão que pertencia aos dois, se fecharam completamente depois que chegaram ali e até se surpreendeu com a exclusão que Arya passou a sofrer nas últimas horas. De fato, Lyanna e Jon tinham mais coisas a se preocupar do que cavalgar e caçar por aí, hobbies tão queridos pela lobinha de Winterfell. A maturidade provavelmente não havia chegado na filha mais nova, preocupando a linda Catelyn cada vez mais.

_Ela não sabe de política ou economia, não há como ameaçar a nossa presença aqui._

Seu coração saltou dentro do peito quando escutou as dobradiças da porta de entrada, abrindo-a. O senhor seu marido, Brandon e Ashara entraram ali dentro rapidamente, conversando descontraidamente sobre o clima do Sul. A Lady Stark sorria, estava com um aspecto alegre que só era possível porque havia se encontrado com a família pela primeira vez desde que se casara com o mais velho dos filhos do falecido Lorde Rickard Stark. As feições dos irmãos Stark também aparentavam leveza, não duvidava que eles haviam se encontrado com os homens do Vale enquanto passeavam pela cidade.

O mais importante de tudo era que...

_...Rhaella Targaryen não deixou rastros._

Tinha que admitir, a velha era definitivamente experiente.

Todo clima descontraído desapareceu quando os três perceberam o quanto ela e Sansa pareciam perturbadas com algo, para eles, desconhecido.

Deixando o casaco em cima de uma das confortáveis poltronas cor creme, Brandon se sentou com Ashara no sofá.

Mas Ned permanecia em pé... e com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que Lyanna fez dessa vez? – perguntou contrariado. Catelyn ficou com pena do homem, havia chegado feliz para logo se aborrecer com uma idiotice que a própria esposa permitiu. _Cat, sua tola! _– Eu falei para que ela e Jon ficassem aqui dentro antes do torneio começar, não precisamos de problemas por aqui.

- Eles não saíram daqui, Ned – respondeu tomando coragem – Sua irmã deve estar dormindo, Jon e Fantasma não a deixam sem proteção quando isso acontece.

Tal conversa chamou atenção do Lorde e da Lady Stark. Conhecia os olhos de Ashara e soube, assim que pousou o seu olhar neles, que ela não sabia de nada. É, Rhaella Targaryen sabia como confundir qualquer um com seus truques de desaparecimento.

_Afinal, como ninguém viu Nymeria no meio da rua?_

Olhando para os lados, Ned franziu o cenho... e a pobre ruiva já sabia o que aconteceria em seguida.

- Onde está Arya? – ele perguntou.

Quase sentiu espinhos furarem o seu coração de mãe e esposa, e antes que uma resposta elaborada saísse de sua boca...

- A mãe do Rei esteve aqui e levou a idiota da minha irmã com ela! – respondeu uma enfurecida ruivinha, estava bastante magoada por ser ignorada por alguém tão importante. Era contra suas expectivas, e esse é o principal problema de mantê-las altas demais para corresponder com a realidade – Perguntou quem era Arya, nem mesmo sabia qual de nós era, e a chamou para passear por sei lá onde!

Os olhos chocados miravam Catelyn, sabia que não tinha escapatória a não ser contar a verdade.

- Mas o que ela quer com Arya?! – perguntou Ned, bem incrédulo.

- É só uma menina que gosta de cavalgar e caçar, nada mais – Ashara completou a caracterização da sobrinha mais nova. _É, ela não sabe de nada mesmo _– Não imagino o porquê de Rhaella ter vindo aqui.

- Quando ela pisou aqui... – Brandon começou o raciocínio, os olhos cinzentos preocupados dos irmãos Stark era de dar dó. _Arya é a menina dos olhos deles... _- ...perguntou por Lyanna ou Jon?

Sansa, atrevida do jeito que estava, balançou a cabeça.

- Rhaella Targaryen avisou que Arya estará de volta após o anoitecer – informou-lhes a preocupada mãe de filhotes de lobo-gigante.

Brandon revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- E ainda acreditou nisto, Lady Catelyn?

- Eu não tive escolha! – alegou com uma raiva mal disfarçada – Não foi minha culpa!

Ned deu de ombros.

- Claro que não – concordou com a esposa, para seu alívio – Recusar um convite como esse é grosseria, principalmente quando a Rainha-mãe está no meio. Rhaella Targaryen tem uma ótima reputação, é muito inteligente e estrategista. Nunca cometeria uma idiotice com nossa filha, Cat.

Brandon assentiu, acariciando a cintura da esposa de Tombastela.

- Isso é bem verdade, ela foi a favor do caso de Lyanna e Rhaegar – comentou pensativo – Talvez seja só um convite por curiosidade, mas tem uma problemática. Por que tinha que ser Arya?

Escutaram passos apressados descendo a escada, deixando Catelyn com a sensação de que aquilo iria ficar muito, mas muito pior do que imaginara.

- Eles pensam que por ser mais nova, Arya é manipulável – o tom de voz de Lyanna estava terrivelmente sério, mexer com Arya era a mesma coisa que mexer com uma filha querida. A diferença entre Catelyn e Lyanna era que esta segunda não hesitava em colocas as mãos na massa, nem que seja na hora de matar alguém por um motivo leviano – Deveriam ter escolhido Sansa, esta sim nos deixaria sem sequer um fino escudo para proteger nossa vida familiar.

_Poque. Poque. Poque._

Sansa se retirou do aposento imediatamente, discutir com a tia mais intensa era uma tremenda da falta de bom senso.

- Onde está Robb? – ela sentiu a falta do primogênito após toda a tensão.

- Está aproveitando os prazeires da carne, eu mesmo dei de presente algumas... – _ai, Brandon, poupe-me! _- ...coisas pra ele.

- Se Arya não voltar antes da meia-noite, - Lyanna os encarou decidida, assim como Jon... que parecia cada vez mais determinado em não deixar as mulheres da sua vida irem embora. _Seus olhos queimam... _– eu mesma irei buscá-la.

E foi neste exato momento que Catelyn resolveu rezar para o Guerreiro.

(...)

A menina Stark era exatamente o que a Rainha-mãe pensara anteriormente, as características com a jovem Lyanna eram marcantes e impossíveis de não serem reparadas. Os olhos acinzentados possuíam um brilho desafiador, seria difícil convencê-la a fazer a loucura que Aegon estava planejando desde que a conheceu. Se for comparar o histórico de pai e filho, Aegon com certeza levaria o prêmio de melhor estrategista. Rhaella lembrava-se muito bem do jeito inconsequente do filho mais velho antes de subir ao Trono de Ferro. Viciado em profecias e artes, Rhaegar provavelmente aprendeu pela pior forma o que é adentrar o jogo dos tronos.

_Mas Aegon é diferente._

Rhaella tinha certeza que o neto estava decidido a não fugir, essa é uma das melhores qualidades do rapaz: audácia. Confiava em seu neto o suficiente para arriscar a própria alma naquele empreendimento extremamente arriscado.

Observava a menina enquanto a mesma provava comidas sulistas, muito vezes fazendo careta. Isso fazia com que a Rainha-mãe começasse a rir, não era todo mundo que tinha a espontaneidade como uma das características principais.

_Ela é muito menina._

O neto sempre gostou de curvas generosas, como Cersei Lannister e Arianne.

_Isso surpreenderá muita gente._

- O que achou do cisne regado a azeite e pimenta, querida? – Rhaella perguntou atenciosamente – É um prato típico de Dorne, um dos meus favoritos até.

- Está queimando minha boca, pelos deuses! – reclamou após beber um generoso gole de vinho – Como conseguem comer esse tipo de coisa, Vossa Majestade?

Rhaella sorriu, era uma menina divertida.

- Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome, não irá me ofender – pediu – Não há ninguém que tenhamos que fazer pose por aqui, então não há mal algum.

Os afiados olhos cinzentos mirou-a, estavam pensativos e provavelmente procuravam algum vestígio de ameaça e dano.

_Ainda bem que é uma menina cautelosa._

Aegon teria que aprender muito com ela.

- Estou surpresa que ainda não perguntou do meu primo – começou a esperta Arya Stark – Jon é um rapaz muito atencioso, inteligente e paciente.

_Meus passarinhos me contaram, querida._

- Isso é assunto do Rei, deixamos com que eles resolvam o problema deles – sugeriu intencionalmente – O que eu quero conversar é incrivelmente mais complicado do que um homem conhecer o filho bastardo escondido pelo amor da vida dele. Sim, muito pior. Aegon tem sangue de Dorne nas veias, diferentemente do pai, e assim fico receosa pelo que pode fazer caso não consiga o que quer. Não me venha com esse olhar, sei que sabe o que estou falando.

_Ela é inexperiente._

A menina Stark encheu o rosto de rubor, não sabia como lidaria com a situação se ela fosse o tipo que preferia a independência antes do casamento. Nestes casos, a mulher tem que ter um ótimo motivo para se decidir entre as duas complicadas coisas.

- Parece ser um crime conversar com ele – Arya finalmente confessou seu incômodo_ – _É como se eu fosse minha tia e ele, o Rei.

A Rainha-mãe tomou um gole do vinho, não era produzido com tanto álcool quanto outros por aí. Foi por esse motivo que decidiu escolhê-lo, a menina só tinha catorze anos e ficar bêbada não era a intenção racional no momento.

- Os Sete Reinos só não entraram em colapso completo porque sua tia Lyanna teve bom senso – ela comentou em um dar de ombros – Você é a cópia dela, é claro que as pessoas fiquem com medo do que pode acontecer. O Norte é muito agressivo, pelo que sei.

_Agressivos e independentes, pelos Sete!_

- O máximo que pode acontecer, pelo que sei, é minha tia sair no tapa com a Rainha.

_Ela não sabe do plano de independência nortenha._

Era uma menina visivelmente despreocupada com política, fazendo com que Rhaella se perguntasse a respeito do bom senso ao juntar o neto com ela.

- Dorne é vingativa e rancorosa, os Martell não são muito diferentes disto – explicou-a pacientemente – Minha tão _sensata_ nora pretende casar o filho com outra Martell, independente se for filhas de Oberyn ou Doran. Rhaegar será contra o que Aegon quer, assim como todos os Stark.

A menina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Finalmente!_

- A senhora consegue dar voltas e voltas na mesma história, mas ainda não contou o que ele planeja – ela começou pensativa – Não creio que ele tenha interesse afetivo em mim, sou apenas um instrumento político.

Rhaella estava se perguntando sobre quem havia colocado na mente da menina que ela não era boa o bastante para ser admirada como uma mulher.

_Catelyn Tully._

Odiava o lema dos Tully.

- Se esse fosse o objetivo do meu neto, com certeza se casaria com Arianne Martell, Margaery Tyrell ou até mesmo com a bastarda Lannister, a doce Myrcella – _e mataria as três de tanta raiva _– O ouro dos Lannister, os alimentos dos Tyrell e o apoio militar dos Martell deixariam o Norte sem saber o que oferecer. Convenhamos, qualquer dessas três iriam ser muito melhor do que a sobrinha de Lyanna Stark que nem é a filha mais velha. Politicamente falando, é claro.

A Rainha-mãe se deliciou ao notar uma pequena esperança brilhar nos olhos cinzentos da menina. Claro que o brilho parecia o de uma lâmina, mas mesmo assim constituía como um.

_Ela não admite que se sente atraída por ele._

Mas qual mulher não se sentiria?

Aegon tinha tudo, exceto paciência.

A menina Stark já ia abrir a boca para dar uma resposta provavelmente bem elaborada quando as portas do solar dos aposentos pessoais de Rhaella Targaryen se abriram, revelando um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos prateados e olhos violeta-índigo, que aparentavam um determinação fora do comum. Um pequeno e leve sorriso brincou em seus finos lábios, revelando o que a Rainha-mãe já sabia.

_Ele gosta dela._

Não haviam exatamente combinado o que fariam para atraí-la até a Fortaleza Vermelha, embora o improviso realmente estava correndo muito bem. O olhar de surpresa da menina era cômico, disso Rhaella tinha que admitir.

- Pensei que não viria mais, Aegon – comentou a Rainha-mãe, demonstrando naturalidade – Demorou bastante e nos deixou esperando.

Seu neto aproximou delas rapidamente, a passos largos, e com uma face confiante e determinada. Era muito bom ver o jovem dragão com tanto ânimo assim, sempre quando se acha um amor há uma compleca mudança no visual de qualquer um. Os olhos brilham, os passos são mais leves e até mesmo o tom de voz muda, visando impressionar a dama. Eram fatores que a matriarca dos Targaryen conhecia bem.

- Sor Arthur não me liberou do treino tão cedo quanto pensava, vovó – justificou-se também de forma natural, como se a menina Stark fosse uma presença do cotidiano deles. _Isso, neto, faça do jeito que eu mandei! _Ele pegou uma cadeira no canto do solar e posicionou bem de frente a lobinha. A mesa circular era mais íntima do que o normal – Como está, Arya?

Rhaella ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Será que eu perdi mais do que pensei?_

A menina não podia engravidar antes de um casamento, não queria mais Stark enchendo o saco novamente.

(...)

O coração do jovem dragão parecia estar saindo por sua boca, batia tão forte e rápido que o nervosismo tentava dominá-lo. Estava sendo muito difícil agir naturalmente, como sua experiente avó mandou, pois os olhos acinzentados da sua lobinha brilhavam de curiosidade e algo mais que Aegon não conseguia discernir. Parecia que muito mais tempo se passara desde que a vira no acampamento dos Lannister, ficou com medo de perdê-la para qualquer um após o momento em que colocou seus olhos nela.

Inseguro, Aegon nunca sentiu tanto medo em sua vida.

_Feliz, mas desconfiado._

Era assim que tinha que ser, tinha que estar preparado para qualquer situação envolvendo os Martell, Targaryen e Stark. Uma coisa era planejar, outra completamente diferente era colocar em prática. Os olhos afiados de sua lobinha brilhavam como se fosse uma lâmina ao sol.

_Minha lâmina._

O jeito astuto da avó também era um ponto a favor, teria que arranjar um jeito de recompensá-la por isto.

- Estou experimentando comidas apimentadas demais para o paladar nortenho – comentou provavelmente a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, desconfiava que a menina não tinha jeito nenhum para o romantismo – E você? Pensei que ninguém saberia da minha presença na Fortaleza Vermelha.

Aegon deu de ombros.

_Se controle._

- Digamos que eu sou muito bem informado do que acontece em meu lar – comentou com uma piscadela, fazendo-a sorrir – Deixando todo esse disfarce de lado, minha avó sabia que eu tinha a intenção de vê-la novamente antes do torneio ou casamento da minha irmã.

Arya piscou algumas vezes, mudando o foco de Aegon para Rhaella, Rhaella para Aegon. A menina parecia obviamente analisar a situação do ponto de vista prático, desprovida de qualquer excitação romântica. Pelo menos era isso que o jovem dragão pensava, os olhos dela eram enigmáticos.

_Me atraem._

Já era tarde demais, a lobinha havia enfeitiçado o jovem dragão.

- Então por que você não foi até onde estou morando? – ela perguntou simplesmente, ignorando o fato de que o rapaz era o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro – Mas bem, não tem problema. Rhaella Targaryen me fez uma excelente companhia contando os casos mais divertidos da Fortaleza Vermelha. Ela contou algumas coisas de você também.

O jovem dragão ergueu uma sobrancelha, mirando desconfiado para a avó, que sorria. Não sabia porque estava surpreso com aquilo, a matriarca Targaryen de vez em quando soltava algumas informações que sua língua afiada e ferina não conseguia conter.

- Não me olhe assim, Aegon – ela começou inocentemente – Contei apenas que quando você era criança, acho que tinha uns seis anos, corria das aranhas que infestam este castelo.

Isso fez a lobinha rir dele, que revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Depois disso eu fui levado para um lugar cheio de aranhas para perder o medo, tio Oberyn sempre foi muito sutil – completou o caso para não parecer um fraco na frente da Stark que ria – Arya, não preste atenção na minha avó.

Rhaella deu de ombros, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que os olhos se enchiam de intenções.

- Vou me retirar, minhas crianças – _Eu não sou uma criança _– Sou uma velha fraca – _sei _-, preciso de um longo sono para descansar totalmente, a coluna de uma velha como eu não é nada boa. Meus joelhos também estão começando a falhar, pelos deuses, como é ruim envelhecer. Boa-noite, querida. Aegon assentiu satisfeito com a postura da avó, que logo recolheu para que ele ficasse confortavelmente a só com a linda lobinha. Já esta última havia prendido a respiração por alguns segundos, não era estúpida e era por essa qualidade, e mais outras, que tanto atraía o jovem dragão.

- Boa-noite, vovó - _...e obrigado... _– Espero que amanhã esteja bem, o torneio começará amanhã de manhã e não podemos perder.

- Vocês vão no torneio? – Arya perguntou o óbvio, mas bem espontânea e sem esperar resposta – Minha mãe falou que torneios são impróprios para mim porque sou tentada a participar deles.

A avó se levantou da cadeira calmamente, é claro que estava muito bem fisicamente, pensativa sobre o assunto. O herdeiro do Trono de Ferro observou os lábios finos e rosados da _sua _menina, convidavam-no insistentemente para um beijo. Seus lábios tocando nos dela com certeza seria muito melhor do que qualquer transa com as mulheres que teve anteriormente.

- Mas que contratempo que Lady Catelyn Tully está fazendo! – não era segredo para ninguém da Fortaleza Vermelha que a Rainha-mãe detestava os Tully – Bem, não podemos mudar a decisão dela... mas quem sabe eu e meu neto irmos até sua morada amanhã de manhã? Receio que ter avisar aos dois que logo Arya terá que voltar para onde está hospedada, não desejo confusão com a rígida e monótona Catelyn Tully.

E assim, de forma glamourosa, Rhaella Targaryen saiu do aposento a passos largos. Cheia de saúde, é claro.

- Não sei se isso pode acontecer, para ser sincero – comentou um arrependido Príncipe, tinha que representar o pai no evento. Como combinado, o Rei se encontraria com a amante e o bastardo aos primeiros raios solares. _Provavelmente está louco para transar com a mulher... _– Tenho que estar no torneio, meu pai faltará.

Observou, com seu membro viril endurecendo, os lábios da lobinha ao redor da taça de vinho.

_Pelos deuses._

E também não havia ninguém ali dentro ou por perto, ele poderia muito bem...

_...não, não é assim que quero levar as coisas._

- Eu e minha irmã ficaremos em casa com a Septã, minha mãe é contra esse tipo de entretenimento para nós – explicou a situação melhor, deixando cada vez mais claro que Catelyn Tully era um saco – Meus pais e meus tios tem que ir por obrigação, afinal, representarão os Stark. No meu caso, sou proibida de participar do torneio e todos me conhecem, sabem que quando eu decido algo, já faço. No caso da minha irmã Sansa, é porque só querem exibi-la no casamento da Princesa Rhaenys.

O Príncipe se serviu do famoso prato de Dorne, sendo um dos seus favoritos.

- Há algum torneio no Norte? – ele perguntou curioso – Parece que não, pelo visto.

- O último que aconteceu foi em Winterfell mesmo e... – ela parecia embaraçada - ...eu arranjei um problemão ao participar escondida, foi há dois anos e estou proibida de pisar em um.

_Ela tem cara que gosta de uma confusão._

Ótimo, Aegon também não era do tipo que passava despercebido... só precisavam ter bom senso no que poderiam se enfiar.

_Estou falando tudo no plural, pelos deuses._

Se sentiu estúpido por alguns segundos.

- Então... – pensou se era sensato... _mas foda-se _- ...eu posso passar na sua pequena fortaleza antes ir, que tal?

O olhar da lobinha era, com certeza, penetrante. Parecia pesar todas as consequências em um custo e benefício, é claro que ela sabia qual era a intenção do herdeiro do Trono de Ferro em um convite como este. O mais interessante era a ânsia pela companhia dela, não pelo sexo. Claro que se sentia atraído...

_...mas ela é uma menina._

Catorze anos, corpo de treze. Não era certo entrar com tanta intensidade na vida de uma menina assim.

- Por que não? – ela aceitou em um dar de ombros, terminando a refeição dornesa – É estranho, não é?

Aegon ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que?

- Ahh, é como se fosse um crime conversarmos – confessou pensativa – Sou uma pessoa bem realista, Aegon. Sei muito bem o que minha família acharia caso soubessem que o Príncipe herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, filho de Rhaegar Targaryen, pretende me encontrar em segredo.

Ele sorriu, gostava do seu jeito despachado.

- Já estamos em um encontro secreto, lobinha – cutucou-a em um 'jogar verde para colher maduro', como sua avó ensinou-o nas últimas horas – Não me venha com esse olhar, sabe muito bem que não é qualquer uma que atrai o interesse da Rainha-mãe.

- Será que ela gostou de mim? – mudou completamente de assunto, agora Aegon tinha certeza que ela não sabia lidar com galanteios – Quero dizer, é claro que sua avó detesta minha mãe.

_Obrigado, vovó._

- Dizem que Lady Catelyn é uma mulher muito... – procurou a palavra para não parecer grosseiro - ...metódica.

A sua tão divertida lobinha disparou a rir, gerando um leve sorriso nos lábios do rapaz.

- Lady Catelyn é bastante metódica, perfeccionista e... – ela colocou o indicador nos lábios, como se estivesse pensando teatralmente. Aquele singelo gesto foi demais para o jovem dragão, sentia seu membro duro incomodando a roupa que vestia - ...acha que eu estou fazendo birra quando não quero ser Sansa. Às vezes pensando se eu tenho algum problema, na verdade os vestidos me incomodam profundamente porque me sinto presa pelo espartilho. Odeio me sentir presa.

_Humm... bom saber._

- Então arranje um vestido sem espartilho, oras – não conseguiu tirar a imagem tão tarada que se formava na sua mente – Eu tenho primas que usam esse tipo de vestido, como Arianne Martell ou as Serpentes de Areia. Costumam falar que Dorne faz calor demais para tantos acessórios, e assim deixam parte da pele desnuda. Penso que isso é sua opção, é claro, mas seria muito bonita de se ver.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios da pequena loba embora a mesma não se sentiu envergonhada, fazendo com que Aegon se sentisse mais confiante ao cortejá-la devidamente. Não apressaria as coisas, afinal, ela ainda era uma menina que gostava de correr, cavalgar e caçar.

- Você acha que eu ficaria bem usando vestidos de Dorne? – perguntou interessada, tomando outro gole do fraco vinho que a Rainha-mãe pegou especialmente para aquele momento – Lady Catelyn me mataria antes de se matar, creio eu.

- Quer a verdade? - _...eu te quero._

Arya assentiu levemente.

- Sempre que posso ter, é claro.

- Gosto de suas roupas masculinas, não tem necessidade de usar um vestido dornês – _mas ficaria linda usando um, isso ficaria _– Mas se quiser, eu posso te presentear com alguns deles.

Foi aí que ela ruborizou.

- Não precisa disso tudo, seu idiota – resmungou envergonhada – É melhor não sinalizar demais nossos encontros, receber algo seu iria gerar desconfiança demais entre nossas famílias.

Não conseguiu negar que a menina era mais sensata que o próprio herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, o que o fez desejá-la mais ainda.

- Arya, tenha consciência de que eu gosto de você... – _ela fica tão adorável envergonhada _- ...e nunca jogo para perder.

Antes que sua lobinha esboçasse alguma reação, Sor Oswell adentrou o solar de Rhaella Targaryen avisando que os Stark estavam-na esperando no salão do Trono de Ferro. Eles se entreolharam imediatamente, o jovem dragão estava preparado para conhecer os seus futuros... sogros. Pelos menos era o que esperava.

Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam de espanto, era mais que nítida a vontade dela de permanecer no segredo junto com ele.

_Isso não está certo._

- Bem, então está na hora de ir – ela se levantou rapidamente – Obrigada pela companhia, não é toda noite que se janta com um Príncipe. Nossa, isso é tão a cara da minha irmã, pelos deuses antigos, me sinto no lugar errado agora.

- E qual é o lugar certo? – perguntou curioso.

- Não sei ainda – respondeu em um dar de ombros – Talvez onde eu tenha liberdade de ir e vir quando quiser.

_Ela quer poder e nem sabe disso._

- Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã, lobinha. Vamos, vou entregá-la pessoalmente aos seus familiares.

Odiava o modo que o medo a dominava quando se tratava da família, gostaria de saber o que acontecia no meio dos Stark.

- Acho que não é necessário, Aegon – insistiu às suas investidas imediatamente – Nos veremos amanhã e não queremos ninguém para mudar este plano, não é?

Se viu derrotado diante dos argumentos dela, talvez ele fosse tão inconsequente quanto o pai e cogitar tal hipótese o irritava.

- Está bem, eu aceito ser deixado de lado hoje – sorriu ao vê-la chamando-o de dramático – Mas tudo tem um preço neste mundo.

- Mas é abusado! – ela riu com ele – Vamos, me fale o que é.

_Você._

Aegon se aproximou lentamente para que ela não se assustasse, sabia o quanto era uma menina que o encarava ali. Baixinha para o padrão da mulheres, os seus lábios finos o convidavam para um beijo. Passou a mão pelo longo cabelo castanho-escuro, acariciando os ombros, pescoço e nuca, respectivamente. Pensou se aquele era o primeiro beijo da linda lobinha, fazendo-o sentir-se especial.

- Um beijo – respondeu em um sussurro, encarando aqueles olhos tão enigmáticos.

Arya não respondeu, mas a sua reação corporal foi o suficiente para saber que ele era bem-vindo. Erguendo o rosto para que ele a beijasse, o jovem dragão debruçou-se sobre ela lentamente enquanto suas mãos exploravam a clavícula e nuca. Seus dedos correram pelo rosto da menina aproveitando cada contato com o calor do rubor que a ocupava.

Selou seus lábios nos dela, encostando toda a superfície molhada e quente em algo que ele tanto desejava. Seu membro pulsou quando a inexperiente Arya Stark abriu a boca para que sua língua explorasse todo seu interior.

Mal eles sabiam o que aconteceria após um momento tão tranquilo.

(...)

A decisão de ir até a Fortaleza Vermelha não foi puramente dela, tanto Catelyn quanto Brandon acharam que uma intervenção era necessária. Lyanna não conseguia entender o raciocínio de jumento que era Ned, sempre tão lerdo e cauteloso. _Ele se esquece que os Targaryen podem ser tudo, menos pacientes_. Jon insistiu em ir mas achou melhor o filho ficar na mansão junto com Sansa e Ashara, protegendo-as caso algo acontecesse, e Robb foi como herdeiro de Winterfell até a fortaleza dos dragões. Cada um deles representava uma autoridade em particular, Brandon, como Lorde Stark, precisava demonstrar seu poder juntamente com o resto da família.

Lyanna quase socou Catelyn por não tê-la avisado que a mãe de Rhaegar a convidou para 'passear por aí'.

_Eu e Jon estávamos lá quando isso aconteceu._

Como não perceberam algo tão elementar? Ficou preocupada a respeito das preocupações que provavelmente a cegavam, tanto Rhaegar quanto Jon tinham um lugar especial... mas e Arya? Não deveria tê-la deixado sob os cuidados da mãe, o erro fora dela. Confiou demais em uma Tully.

Chegaram nos portões do castelo rapidamente, surpreendendo os guardas que ali estavam. Nessas horas que ter um lobo-gigante, Vento Cinzento, se torna uma vantagem gigantesca. Não esperavam nenhuma visita naquela hora da noite, muito menos dos Stark de Winterfell. Por fim, um cavaleiro de Guarda Real apareceu rapidamente quando alcançaram a metade do pátio do lugar, próximo ao jardim principal que levava ao salão do Trono de Ferro.

- Não precisava ameaçar os vigias dessa forma, Lorde Stark – um cavaleiro mais velho que falava. Quando o homem chegou perto da primeira tocha que iluminava o lugar, Lyanna conseguiu ver que era o famoso Sor Barristan, um dos homens mais honrados de Westeros. _Também um dos mais calmos... _– Era só falar quem era que eles abririam, não temos nada contra a sua Casa.

Não era bem assim que funcionava e ele sabia disto.

- Desculpe a invasão, Sor Barristan – começou Brandon – Estamos preocupados com a minha sobrinha mais nova, Arya Stark, e...

Foi aí que Lyanna tomou a frente da situação, não queria perder tempo com ritualísticas de cumprimentos sem fim. O seu receio era gigantesco, não desejava nada de Targaryen para a sobrinha favorita pois eles geralmente não tinham muita consideração com o próximo. Pelo menos era assim que ela os enxergava.

- ...onde ela está? – interrompeu o irmão mais velho sem querer saber de códigos de conduta, recebendo um olhar feio do próprio – Onde está a minha sobrinha?

Mas a face do homem estava calma.

- Que tal esperá-la no salão do Trono de Ferro? – o cavaleiro sugeriu, fazendo com que os Stark se entreolhassem. _Será o que estão preparando para nós? _– Meistre Pycelle tem falado que as madrugadas estão frias demais, o tempo está doido nesses últimos meses. As tempestades de Primavera estão sempre aparecendo, talvez seja melhor esperarem dentro do castelo.

_Somos nortenhos, por favor._

Catelyn deu três passos adiante, ficando na frente de Lyanna.

- Muito obrigada, Sor Barristan – a rosa nortenha ergueu uma sobrancelha, _mas que vaca... _– Robb, vá até a mansão e fique junto com seu primo.

- Jon é o suficiente para... – ele parou de reclamar quando recebeu um olhar mortífero da mãe - ...está bem.

Lyanna sabia o medo que a cunhada tinha de enfiar o primogênito no jogo dos tronos, mesmo tendo a idade para fazê-lo. Catelyn sempre foi uma mulher, uma mãe, muito protetora e não queria perder os filhos nisso. O pior é que a rosa nortenha não tirava a sua razão.

Houveram alguns resmungos por parte de Brandon a respeito de despachar o herdeiro de Winterfell... _que deveria ser Jon_... mas aceito tudo, por fim. Sor Barristan os conduziu tranquilamente pelos jardins bastante elaborados e exóticos da Fortaleza Vermelha e Lyanna não duvidava da diversidade da flora do lugar, provavelmente muitas das flores eram de Essos. Só que uma parte do jardim era reservado apenas para rosas de todas as cores, sendo a azul-escura a que mais se destacava tanto pela cor quanto pela quantidade. Não deixou de lembrar das coroas de flores que o idiota fazia para ela quando estavam juntos, sempre dando-lhe mais flores do que o necessário.

Balançando a cabeça, ela retirou todo o sentimentalismo de seu coração no momento.

_Não deixarei com que ninguém encoste na minha sobrinha._

O seu receio era que Rei pudesse sentir atração pela menina apenas pela aparência semelhante à Lyanna.

Após adentrarem o grande e imponente salão do trono, Brandon e Ned analisaram os crânios dos dragões mortos que jaziam grudados nas paredes do grande aposento. Por mais imponente que seja, tanto os dragões quanto o Trono de Ferro, não conseguiu se concentrar em outra coisa a não ser a sua feroz sobrinha.

_Ela sabe se defender... mas não vou deixá-la por si só._

- Será que ela está aqui mesmo? – Lyanna perguntou para a cunhada, que deu de ombros. Parecia tão irritada quanto ela.

- Espero que o lado Tully dela fale mais alto do que o Stark – e terminou a cutucada com um olhar significativo para a própria rosa nortenha – Sei que falará.

_Vai se foder._

Era bem verdade que nunca se deu muito bem com a cunhada.

Escutaram passos rápidos em um dos corredores, eram poucas pessoas e aparentavam estar com pressa. O que aconteceu em seguida matou o que restou do coração da lobinha, o resto do seu sentimento praticamente desapareceu quando percebeu que Rhaegar apareceu no salão... com Elia. Com a face endurecida, era difícil se concentrar em tantas perturbações no momento e, por mais que o homem tinha o coração dela nas mãos, todo o ressentimento do passado voltara facilmente.

_Nunca me esqueci do quanto ele é lindo._

Os olhos violeta-índigo sabiam como seduzir uma mulher como ela, na época ainda era uma menina quando ele pegou para si. Ambos tão irresponsáveis que quase criaram uma guerra envolvendo todas as Casas do continente. Intenso como o fogo de dragão, sentiu uma fraqueza por abraça-lo e dizer que sentia sua falta...

_...mas as coisas não funcionam assim._

O olhar de triunfo da Rainha feria o seu orgulho facilmente, Elia Martell não era tão bonita quanto imaginara e mesmo assim conseguiu deixar com que Rhaegar ficasse ao seu lado durante mais de duas décadas. Isso acabava com o emocional de Lyanna, mas o que fazer em uma hora dessa?

Com tantas coisas para fazer e falar, eles se encararam em silêncio. Mesmo com o coração batendo fortemente no peito, sua face estava inexpressiva por causa do desgosto que presenciava. Teve vontade de pegar Jon e voltar para o Norte imediatamente, pensou que apresentar o filho ao pai pudesse ser benéfico mas agora percebeu que foi um momento de fraqueza que deveria ter sido superado.

Lyanna se sentia um poço de frieza.

- Vossa Majestade e minha Rainha – Ned entoou junto com os outros, menos Lyanna. O olhar de Elia analisava-a descaradamente, mesmo assim o olhar de vencedora atingiu a rosa nortenha em seu ponto mais frágil – Sabemos que está muito tarde para fazer-lhes uma visita, só que a Rainha-mãe levou minha filha mais nova com ela e nos prometeu que a mesma voltaria um pouco depois do anoitecer.

O Rei e a Rainha se entreolharam, deixando Lyanna com a impressão de que eles nada sabiam daquilo. Não é preciso dizer o quanto ela ficou alarmada com tal conotação. Cada vez mais que observava o seu antigo amor, mais Lyanna percebeu o quanto foi tola em pensar que não sentiria mais nada por ele.

_Pelos deuses, eu sou nada mais que uma tola._

- Não fomos informados disto, Lorde Eddard – a Rainha respondeu em um tom de voz arisco, desdenhando da presença deles – Mas como a Fortaleza Vermelha é muito grande, penso que a sua filha mais nova está na ala da minha _sogra_.

Rhaegar balançou a cabeça, o longo cabelo se agitou e as lembranças voltavam sem serem chamadas.

- Infelizmente não sei responder esta pergunta – _por que me deixou só? _– A Rainha procurará minha mãe pessoalmente para que tudo seja explicado, não dei ordem alguma para que ela os visitasse.

E ficava cada vez mais estranha a situação.

Mesmo não gostando, Elia deu as costas sem falar nada e por um momento Lyanna duvidou que ela realmente fosse procurar a Rainha-mãe com tantos cavaleiros sem fazer nada por aí. Sem falar que já era tarde e a mulher já estava no final da vida, sair correndo por aí era algo até cômico.

Rhaegar a mirou como se estivesse vendo sua alma. Odiava quando ele fazia algo do tipo.

- Sor Barristan, leve todos eles até a sala de chá – _como sempre, o lado formal fala mais alto _– Não sabemos quanto tempo irá demorar até acharmos minha mãe, então não os deixarei em pé.

Por mais que ele tentasse acalmar, o jeito irritante de mãe protetora de Catelyn falava mais alto.

- Obrigada, Vossa Alteza, mas eu não conseguirei me acalmar até encontrar minha filha.

- Não tem nada que possa fazer agora senão esperar, Lady Catelyn – aconselhou gentilmente. Brandon analisava o homem como se fossem inimigos, e não era para menos. Mesmo relutante, todos os outros acabaram cedendo e virando as costas ao Rei junto ao cavaleiro da Guarda Real... mas até certo ponto – Exceto você, Lyanna.

O jeito com que ele pronunciara o seu nome a fez arrepiar completamente, voltando seu olhar para o homem. Sentia-se tão rejeitada quanto na época que Jon nasceu, deixada de lado para que Rhaegar ficasse com uma dornêsa frágil e sem sal.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você – disparou impaciente, surpreendendo o dragão – Vim buscar a minha sobrinha, e não resolver...

- ...você fica – Rhaegar deu a última palavra enquanto todos os outros observavam a cena, o que pareceu incomodá-lo – Deem-nos um momento. Agora.

Brandon lançou-lhe um olhar significativo antes de dar as costas com todos os outros, saindo do salão rapidamente. Evitando olhar para o Targaryen atrás de si, separados por alguns metros de puro mármore, perguntou-se a respeito do que havia mudado entre eles após tanto tempo. Não se sentia a mesma.

- Lyanna, olhe para mim – ele pediu com um tom de voz completamente diferente, bem informal e baixo – Não me dê as costas.

Ela não o fez.

- Não. - _...me machuque de novo._

Alguns momentos em silêncio se passaram, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer.

- Aonde está o nosso filho? – Rhaegar perguntou sem se aproximar, sabia que o clima entre eles não era propício a isso.

- Estava aqui por perto há pouco tempo e resolvi mandá-lo de volta para onde estamos hospedados – respondeu fria e seca, como perdoar o que ele fez?

- Porque fez isso?

Lyanna não respondeu.

- Olhe para mim – ele pediu novamente – Não me faça implorar.

Engolindo em seco, ela se virou e ficou surpresa com a proximidade que ele havia rompido entre eles. Não escutara nenhum movimento, ele estava apenas a um metro de distância... deixando-a paralisada por alguns momentos. Negar que aqueles olhos violeta a hipnotizavam era idiotice, era uma das armas fatais dele. Lyanna sempre gostou muito de intensidade, mas nunca chegou ao ponto de se perguntar a respeito de sua sensatez ao resolver se relacionar com aquele dragão.

Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, era difícil ficar tranquila no momento. Finalmente tinha Rhaegar apenas para si depois de duas décadas, mas...

_...o que de fato posso fazer?_

Sentia que um enorme muro de granito os separava.

- Jon está bem, apenas confuso – ela resolveu dar maiores explicações, não sabia falar do relacionamento com o Rei no momento. Era como se tudo estivesse travado em sua garganta.

- Sim, - ele assentiu imediatamente embora não demonstrasse se sentia nervosismo ou não, o que irritou-a profundamente. _Será que sou insignificante? _Não tinha base uma coisa dessa senão ele não teria mandado tantos presentes e cartas durante todos esses anos, _não é? _– mas gostaria que ele estivesse aqui agora. Esperar até amanhã sabendo que vocês estão aqui na capital é, no mínimo, torturante. Estou sinceramente ansioso, Lyanna.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços, percebendo que ele notara tal comportamento de fechamento e defesa.

- Não parece estar ansioso – ela disparou friamente – Na verdade, você está aparentando um homem que se acovardou o suficiente para não ir até Winterfell atrás de nós.

Lyanna sabia que não era uma boa ideia tocar na ferida dele...

_...mas agora penso que ele longe é melhor do que perto._

Em um dilema cruel, a pobre rosa nortenha tentava se decidir sobre o que era melhor para o filho.

Mas Rhaegar sequer mexeu um músculo de sua face.

_O que aconteceu conosco?_

- Fique aqui – ele pediu, fazendo com que ela ficasse ligeiramente perdida no que conversavam – Na Fortaleza Vermelha, quero dizer. Fique aqui com Jon, não quero tê-los longe novamente. Te conheço muito bem, ainda é uma menina para mim e a vejo da mesma forma que antes, em Rochedo Casterly. Fique, Lyanna.

Era demais para o castigado coração da nortenha, que nunca foi boa em lidar com sentimentos ou reações emocionais exageradas. O nervosismo que sentia beirava o cruel, talvez não quisesse estar ali. Talvez realmente quer estar ali com Jon.

_Mas o 'talvez' nunca é uma decisão._

- Como você pode dizer tais coisas?! – ela exclamou irritada. _Lá se vai o meu auto-controle... _– Vira para mim e fala 'Fique aqui, Lyanna' como se fosse algo simples, do cotidiano. Sua vida de Príncipe sempre te deu tudo o que quer, me descartar foi tão fácil quanto jogar as rosas azul-escuro no vento.

Mas Rhaegar balançou a cabeça.

- Eu te escrevi tantas cartas e fui ignorado todo esse tempo, não acha que eu mereço pelo menos um perdão temporário? – ele sugeriu seriamente – Sei que é difícil para você, eu também não consigo acreditar que você escondeu nosso filho de mim mas mesmo assim te imploro para ficar.

Lyanna desviou da mão que tentava acariciar o seu rosto, não estava com humor para aceitar determinados carinhos.

- Escrever não é ir até Winterfell! – berrou na cara dele, que permaneceu com a mesma expressão facial – Você tem uma filha prestes a se casar, um filho que herderá o Trono de Ferro e uma esposa dedicada. Não vejo lugar para mim ou Jon em seu núcleo familiar, até porque já ouvi falar da fabulosa personalidade de Aegon.

_Descobri o seu ponto fraco._

Rhaegar suspirou exausto, a seriedade ainda estava em si mas bem camuflada pela frustração.

- Não é só você que preocupa com a interação entre Aegon e Jon, tenho pensado nisso desde que fiquei sabendo que você... concebeu nosso filho – _pare de falar assim, Rhaegar _– Parecem ser bem diferentes.

- Sim, - de uma hora para outra, toda a hostilidade desapareceu – _nosso filho_ é um rapaz exemplar. Fazemos tudo juntos, eu e meus irmãos que ensinamos como segura uma espada ou dispara uma flecha. A primeira oportunidade de fazer uma real caçada foi com a Patrulha da Noite, ele se preocupava mais com a minha segurança do que com a dele.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso triste, deixando-a emocionalmente frustrada por não saber como as coisas haviam chegado naquele ponto.

- Parece ser um rapaz tranquilo.

- E ele é – concordou e logo sorriu inexplicavelmente – Por mais que ele seja a minha cópia versão masculina, alguns costumes Targaryen sempre resistirão ao tempo. Ele gosta da prima, a que sua mãe resolveu se aproximar sem dizer o porquê.

- Qual o motivo para não se casarem? – ele perguntou visando acalmar os ânimos, o que realmente estava funcionando com Lyanna – Ela tem por volta de catorze anos e provavelmente já floresceu, é melhor Jon não demorar tanto assim senão pode perdê-la para outro mais ousado.

- O que ele teria oferecer à ela, Rhaegar? – perguntou o óbvio, mas visando um efeito bastante positivo naquela conversa – Por mais que seja difícil aceitar a realidade, nosso filho é um bastardo real. Não tem terras, títulos ou ouro disponível para satisfazer Catelyn Tully.

Os olhos violeta aparentavam seriedade, Rhaegar raciocinava rapidamente sobre o que fazer no assunto, mas surpreendeu a rosa nortenha quando sorriu de lado e acariciou a sua bochecha.

- Não terá com o que se preocupar quanto a isso, Jon é um Príncipe acima de tudo – Lyanna não soube se aquilo a deixou feliz ou hesitante, o jogo dos tronos era algo muito pesado e não esperava que Rhaegar fosse tão decidido a ponto de chegar em uma conclusão precipitada como esta. _'Precipitada'? Acho que não... _– Príncipes sempre precisam de princesas.

Foi aí que Lyanna reparou algo peculiar.

- Você é um espertinho, seu idiota! – xingou-o mas não conseguia evitar o sorriso – Está tentando me comprar!

- Eu não preciso te comprar, minha menina – foi a primeira vez que Lyanna se permitiu ser envolvida por ele, recebendo um beijo na testa extremamente carinhoso – Você já é minha.

- Então se separe de Elia, prove que me ama – exigiu seriamente, mas ainda no conforto dos braços protetores dele – Prove que me merece.

**N/A: O triângulo amoros Jon/Arya/Aegon continuará independente de suas reclamações. Por que não procuram uma Jonarya pura? Podem evitar vários contratempos porque essa história já tem o seu esquema e não posso mudá-la sem se eu quisesse. Está bem? Até semana que vem (e espero não ter que ler comentários que exigem a mudança de shipper).**


	11. Capítulo X

_Eu deveria ter ido com ela._

Era esse o principal pensamento do Príncipe herdeiro do Trono de Ferro a respeito da situação que havia se armado na Fortaleza Vermelha. Um pouco depois de sair dos aposentos de sua astuta avó, ele percebeu que sua mãe andava para lá e para cá em um dos corredores restritos apenas aos integrantes da família Targaryen. Com a face vermelha de raiva, os olhos queimando por causa das lágrimas e o maxilar praticamente travado, Elia Martell não conseguia se aguentar de tanta fúria. Claro que o jovem dragão já sabia o que se passava...

_...mas por que não tenho a mesma vontade de ajudar?_

Esse pensamento o deixou desolado, era a sua mãe e seu dever era protegê-la.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou como se não soubesse de nada, interrompendo os prováveis pensamentos vingativos dela.

- Aquela mulher está aqui, Aegon! – ela berrou descontroladamente, assustando-o – AQUELA PUTA ESTÁ AQUI!

Ele piscou por alguns momentos, procurando absorver todas as informações que conseguia. A mãe, por incrível que pareça, ainda era uma Martell e irmã de Oberyn Martell. Não era a mulher mais doce do mundo, é claro. O que Aegon não compreendia era essa repentina indiferença, afinal, o que faria caso a própria mãe descobrisse que ele nutria sentimentos sérios pela sobrinha da 'puta'?

Era uma puta duma enrascada, ele sabia.

- Você – Aegon apontou para a criada que passava despercebida por ali, provavelmente cria de Varys – Isso, você mesma. Vá até Meistre Pycelle e traga-o até aqui, fale que a Rainha está tendo dificuldades para dormir e precisa de leite de papoula para dormir.

Sua mãe encarou-o boquiaberta enquanto a criada saía do lugar rapidamente.

- Eu não preciso de leite de papoula! – berrou novamente, gerando uma leve dor de cabeça no Príncipe – Eu preciso da cabeça daquela puta nas minhas mãos!

Aegon cruzou os braços.

- Sim, mas é claro – _está na hora de alguém colocar ordem aqui_, se o Rei não o fazia... – Será muito prático ter a cabeça de Lyanna Stark em um espigão só porque a senhora deseja.

- Ela veio roubar o seu pai de mim! – insistiu descontrolada, lágrimas deslizavam por sua face avermelhada e em fúria – É sempre assim! Ela sempre aparece, é a minha assombração! Odeio esses nortenhos, odeio esses lobos, odeio essa família! Que eles consigam essa maldita independência e nos deixem em paz!

Ele queria consolá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem porque o Rei amava a família e a esposa que tinha.

_Mas do que adianta negar a verdade?_

- Como pode ter algo que nunca foi seu, mãe? – perguntou em busca de um chamado para a realidade, a mãe não poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Ela o encarou tristemente, seus olhos estavam avermelhados por causa do choro e as lágrimas pareciam mais fáceis gotas de chuva que inundavam as bochechas morenas daquela mulher tão bonita, vulnerável e furiosa. Está bem que Elia Martell não era conhecida por sua beleza, mas por sua gentileza, mas não ficava pra trás neste quesito.

A imagem de sua pequena e tão apreciada lobinha veio em sua mente, o que poderia fazer para que a mãe aceitasse o sentimento que crescia dentro dele?

_Parece até crueldade dos deuses._

Ao perceber a determinação brilhando em seus olhos amendoados tão típicos de Dorne, ele percebeu que...

_...ela sabe._

- Oberyn me contou do seu encontro com a mais nova das Stark no acampamento dos Lannister – falou em um tom de voz grave que avisava o quanto aquilo a perturbava. O jovem dragão arregalou os olhos, mesmo esperando tal informação jamais conseguiria esconder a sua vulnerabilidade no momento: _Arya _– O que foi? Parece surpreso, Aegon.

Ele respirou fundo, sabia que discutir o assunto justo com Elia Martell era inútil. Mas como era sua mãe, lhe devia explicações a respeito do que fazia ou não. O problema era saber o que ela faria, qual surto ou atrocidade ela cometeria, após tudo isto. O jovem dragão estava no meio de adagas afiadas e se cortar não era uma opção, era um fato.

- Não nego.

Ela prendeu o cabelo usando um presilha de jade, deixando-a com a aparência desgastada e mais velha do que realmente era.

O olhar da mãe era de desgosto, ódio e decepção.

- Gostaria, quem sabe algum dia, saber do que essas Stark são feitas – começou dolorosamente, cortando o coração do rapaz – Só irei lhe avisar uma coisa que logo irá saber: o seu pai nunca irá permitir qualquer ligação sua com a menina-loba.

Aegon não era um Targaryen completo, o seu sangue Martell agitava dentro de suas veias e fervilhava intensamente.

- Não discutirei este assunto com a senhora, não neste momento – era tudo que conseguia falar, a garganta do rapaz se fechava a cada sílaba pronunciada – Já que a senhora já sabe, por que eu esconderia meu interesse em Arya?

Elia Martell ergueu a sobrancelha, duvidando da capacidade do jovem dragão.

- Você é a cópia do seu pai.

_Não._

- Engana-se – e assim ele deu as costas, não continuaria aquela discussão irracional que não chegaria a canto algum – Meu pai abandonou Lyanna Stark para ficar com a senhora apenas por dever. Não sou o meu pai.

(...)

Ninguém pronunciou sequer uma vogal enquanto faziam o caminho até a pequena fortaleza que estavam instalados, como disse Aegon anteriormente naquela estranha noite. Arya foi do céu ao inferno em questão de poucos minutos, sendo levada até sua família como se fosse uma prisioneira de guerra pronta para o interrogatório. Por ser a Rainha-mãe em pessoa levando-a, nenhum deles se atreveu a questioná-la a respeito de sua presença em um local tão íntimo dos Targaryen.

Mas Catelyn finalmente mostrou que era uma besta aterrorizante das Terras Fluviais a partir do momento que adentraram a mansão. Tia Lyanna também estava com eles mesmo com o convite do Rei de permanecer na Fortaleza Vermelha de imediato, esta também parecia curiosa e preocupada com Arya. Não era à toa, ninguém conhecia melhor os Targaryen que a rosa do Norte, realmente, mas a lobinha sabia que de todas as pessoas no mundo, jamais conseguiria mentir para a tia.

- Aqui não tem nenhuma Rhaella Targaryen para desviar o assunto, Arya – a mãe começou colocando as mãos na cintura, como se fosse puni-la por ser uma criança muito travessa. Este pensamento a fez revirar os olhos impacientemente, não sabia até quando aquilo perduraria naquela noite e realmente desejava uma boa noite de sono. O problema era que nem a mãe, nem o pai e muito menos os tios a deixariam em paz. _E Jon... _– Deve saber que essa proximidade repentina com os Targaryen é muito suspeita, não são os nossos aliados naturais e voc~e deveria saber disso mais do que ninguém.

- Sua mãe está certa, Arya – sua tia Ashara intrometeu por final, o que surpreendeu a todos pois ela costumava guardar suas opiniões para Brandon e Ned. Os olhos violeta da mulher de Tombastela lembrava os do jovem dragão, deixando-a arrepiada ao lembrar do delicado beijo que ele lhe dera – Dorne tem todo o cuidado ao lidar com os dragões, querida, e olha que somos aliados naturais há séculos por conta dos casamentos. Por mais que eu goste deles, não consigo evitar o pensamento de desconfiança que cresce em mim pois conheço a Rainha-mãe desde criança. Rhaella é astuta, como todos sabem, e cria os netos como se fossem seus filhos já que Elia possui suas... peculiaridades.

_Tradução: Elia Martell ficou tão concentrada em recuperar o marido que sequer educou os filhos suficientemente bem._

Arya já não sabia para quem olhava, todos esperavam uma explicação plausível e satisfatória. Inclusive Jon. Este havia descido a escadaria feita em mármore com Sansa atrás de si, ambos curiosos e ansiosos para saber o que se passava. Procurou evitar o olhar do primo, sabia o que ele esperava de si e isso a incomodava profundamente pois sabia que não tinha condição alguma de oferecer o que ele desejava. Ela se sentia entre várias adagas que, de qualquer forma, seria atingida e sangraria bastante.

- Ela me levou para jantar e só – explicou o básico, dando de ombros como se nada houvesse acontecido. Todos os olhares a examinavam, tão afiados quanto presas de lobos-gigantes – Rhaella procurou saber sobre Jon também, e só.

Lyanna balançou a cabeça.

- A mãe de Rhaegar tem predileção por Aegon, todo mundo sabe disso – disse com um tom de voz autoritário, já deixando claro que não acobertaria a lobinha no momento. Não é preciso dizer o quanto isso a desesperou – Se ela deseja tanto saber do meu filho, querida, teria vindo até mim e não raptado a minha sobrinha... mas creio que esteja cansada. Sei muito bem o quanto esses Targaryen sugam nossas energias, o que significa que é hora de dormir.

_Obrigada, tia._

Brandon lançou à Lyanna um olhar significativo, e ela pouco se importou.

- Irmã, acho melhor resolvermos isso agora antes que vire uma bola de ne...

- ...eu disse DORMIR – frizou determinada em finalizar aquele momento – Amanhã será um longo dia de mudança, conversei com Rhaegar e chegamos em um acordo para resolver todo esse desconforto entre nossas famílias. Ele virá aqui de manhã partilhar do nosso desjejum, ai de vocês se estragarem esse momento!

Arya procurava entender a rapidez das ideias da tia, do 'nunca mais te aceitarei' para o 'podemos dar certo'. Era o amor, não é?

_E força de vontade, é claro._

Isso a fez lembrar do jovem dragão, será que ele teria a mesma determinação? Ele mesmo tinha dito que não jogava para perder, o que causou um certo temor na lobinha. Nunca se deve brincar com fogo, como os sábios sempre ensinam. O pai esfregou o rosto, parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em uma só noite.

- Lya está certa, Cat – ele tentou acalmar a esposa que relutava em desistir da discussão – Estamos todos cansados, nada será resolvido de cabeça quente hoje.

Sua mãe parecia estarrecida com a decisão tomada pelo marido.

- Mas Ned! – insistiu... correta, de certa forma. _Mãe sempre sabe quando há algo suspeito _– É preciso resolver imediatamente, não teremos tempo amanhã.

- É só perguntar para o Rei amanhã, oras – Brandon deu de ombros, bocejando logo após – É o Rei, deve saber o que se passa.

Lyanna lançou um olhar descrente ao irmão mais velho.

- Eu perguntei, ele disse que não sabia de nada e que nem desconfiava que Rhaella tinha visita – explicou a tia, deixando a lobinha contra a parede novamente – Mas amanhã eu deve saber, disso tenho certeza. Agora vamos todos dormir, tudo tem que estar perfeito pois o Rei nos visitará.

A cada vez que a tia mencionava Rhaegar, percebia que a voz antes amargurada se derretia como manteiga perto do forno. É aquele momento em que até o mais duro coração poderia ser amolecido, e era essa a esperança que a lobinha guardava em si.

- Então... boa noite! – Arya desejou rapidamente, tentando sair pela tangente mas...

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – a tia Lyanna não lhe deu tempo de resposta – Hoje dormirá em meus aposentos.

A pequena loba engoliu em seco.

_Será que ela desconfia de algo?_

(...)

Analisava a sobrinha atentamente, não podia se dar o luxo de perder qualquer detalhe vindo de seu comportamento. Ela claramente estava mais fechada do que já era, principalmente com a própria Lyanna, que sempre foi a melhor amiga da menina em todas as situações. A rosa nortenha desconfiava do que estaria acontecendo nos bastidores de tudo aquilo, mas precisava ter certeza da loucura que a menina havia resolvido se enfiar. Lyanna esperava sinceramente que seu raciocínio de Stark estivesse completamente enganado.

Torcia para que seu engano fosse um fato.

Sinalizou para que a sua sobrinha deitasse na imensa cama de seus aposentos, guardaria a menina aquela noite e a protegeria do instinto materno agressivo de Catelyn Tully. Por mais que tente, a Tully nunca entenderia que Arya não possuía sequer um peixinho em sua alma.

- Vamos fingir que você voltou a ter seus sete dias do seu nome e que correu atrás de mim porque sua mãe deu razão a Sansa, e não a você – Lyanna incentivou-a a confiar nela, o que era essencial em tal momento. Não deixou de reparar o brilho de mistério, de segredo, nos olhos da lobinha acanhada e reservada – Venha deitar comigo, querida.

_Independente do que seja, não deixarei que ninguém te faça mal._

(...)

A partir do momento que a lobinha deitou na cama, sentiu os delicados, fortes e protetores braços de sua tia a envolverem, fazendo-a se sentir segura novamente. Lembrou bastante o que sentiu com Aegon, era um calor diferente que a aquecia mas sem ter um desejo em si. Não sabia explicar o que sentia pela tia mais querida, só sabia que, de todas as pessoas, não conseguiria contar uma mentira sem ser descoberta.

Debaixo de camadas e mais camadas de peles, Arya deixava com que Lyanna a enroscasse como se fosse uma presa debaixo do mar, bem das famosas lulas Greyjoy. Era até divertido pensar assim se não fosse o contexto em que se inseria.

Sentiu um beijo quente e demorado em sua testa, algo bem típico das demonstrações de afeto da tia.

- Sabe como Rhaegar puxou conversa comigo pela primeira vez? – Lyanna perguntou mansamente, mas não deixou de alertar à lobinha que a temática da conversa seria _certeira _– Penso que não, preferi não comentar nada sobre ele em todos estes anos. Pois então, ele pensou que eu fosse uma Cersei Lannister e veio puxando assunto de música comigo, o que obviamente não deu certo porque tive vontade de enfiar aquela harpa gigante na bunda dele.

Arya sorriu divertida, era fácil imaginar a mesma situação mas com seus protagonistas ligeiramente diferentes.

_Ligeiramente._

- Não duvido disso – comentou se sentindo um pouco mais leve, o que fazia ter certeza que era essa a intenção da inteligente tia – E ele, o que fez?

- Ficou sem saber como agir, nunca fui dada a romantismos e ele inocentemente pensara que eu nunca havia beijado ninguém – ela respondeu rindo como uma donzela, recuperando todas aquelas lembranças de um baú bem escondido dentro de si – Rhaegar não me conhecia, não podia culpá-lo por suas tentativas galantes de me impressionar.

- E quem você beijou? – Arya perguntou curiosa, como sempre, arrancando risadas da tia.

_Não vou cair nessa armadilha._

Ao contrário de Rhaegar, a lobinha conhecia a tia muitíssimo bem.

- E isso importa?

- Err... acho que não – respondeu desconcertada, seria inadequado acessar as memórias da tia dessa forma – Sansa que gostaria de saber dessas coisas, é patético o sorriso idiota que ela exibe quando um homem bonito passa em sua frente.

- Sim, - a tia começou pensativa enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos em meio ao longo e volumoso cabelo da lobinha – ainda mais Rhaegar. Ele sempre derreteu o coração de todas as mocinhas da minha geração, até mesmo da sua, embora hoje este posto esteja ocupado por Aegon Targaryen.

O coração da pequena loba saltou dentro do seu peito, quase que sentiu aquele pedaço de carne entalar na garganta. _Fique tranquila_. Arya não tinha feito nada de errado, então por que estava com a sensação de que a tia procurava resquícios de insegurança ou vulnerabilidade? Lyanna Stark sempre foi uma loba de Winterfell, carinhosa ao seu jeito e determinada, não deixaria algo tão importante passar batido.

- Acho que você deve tê-lo visto na Fortaleza Vermelha, afinal, ele e a avó são grudados – ela coninuou sutilmente, o que alertou a lobinha – Você o viu?

_Minta, sua idiota._

- Não... – _seja convincente! _- ...mas a Rainha-mãe comentou que ele costuma ter um pulso mais firme do que do Rei. Não sei o que ela estava querendo dizer com isso, mas foi assim que me contou.

- Está bem, - a tia começou calmamente, fazendo a lobinha respirar aliviada – mas quando quiser me contar algo, qualquer coisa, é só me procurar. Espero que tome cuidado com Aegon Targaryen, você é uma menina determinada e sei que irá atraí-lo, afinal, ele é filho do pai que tem.

O coração da lobinha batia acelerado, perguntando se a tia sabia de tudo.

_Fique calma._

- Por que me fala isso? – deu uma de trouxa – Nem o conheço.

- Rhaegar trará Aegon e Rhaenys para que conheçam Jon amanhã de manhã, pelo menos foi isso que ele me pediu.

_Puta que pariu._

Arya estava ferrada.

(...)

- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO! – Elia Martell berrou para toda a Fortaleza Vermelha escutar.

A mãe impedia com que os filhos saíssem com o pai para visitar o meio-irmão na pequena fortaleza dos Stark em Porto Real. Aegon sabia que aquilo daria mais confusão do que o necessário, a Rainha ainda era uma Martell de Dorne e o sangue fervia de raiva no momento. O pai os estava esperando no pátio com os cavalos, provavelmente nem suspeitando do chilique que a mãe estava dando ao descobrir sem-querer (_Oberyn, seu filho da puta_) que o Rei visitaria os Stark antes do torneio.

Rhaenys parecia curiosa quanto aos lobos de Winterfell, mas não era nem louca de falar tal coisa em voz alta perto da mãe. Aegon se preocupava mais com a sua lobinha, não tinha decidido ainda se iria agir como se não a conhecesse.

_É impossível._

Era pedir demais do jovem dragão a sua anulação na situação.

_Ela é minha._

Se não conquistar seu território, como iria governá-lo? Essas regras de guerra sempre se encaixam bem em relacionamentos, então ele sempre aplicava tais conceitos para que tudo ficasse mais claro em sua mente. Sabia que, dependendo da menina, eles ficariam em segredo para o resto da vida e isso ele não poderia aceitar. Seu receio era a reação alheia, isso sim o fazia pensar sobre a merda que provavelmente pretendia fazer.

- Mas o pai disse para... – a irmã insistiu delicadamente, mas obviamente não deu certo.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER QUE RAIOS O SEU PAI DISSE! – Aegon tampou os ouvidos, daqui a pouco ela iria deixar ambos filhos surdos – VOCÊS VÃO FICAR AQUI! PRINCIPALMENTE VOCÊ, AEGON!

_Pelos deuses, ainda sobra pra mim._

- Vamos, Rhaenys, nosso pai está esperando – ele puxou o braço esquerdo da Princesa – É inútil convencer nossa mãe que não temos escolha.

Os olhos amendoados da Rainha estavam avermelhados por causa da noite em claro, assim como as profundas olheiras que haviam surgido rapidamente. Elia respirava raiva, mas seria até tranquilo se fosse apenas ela.

_Dorne inteira resolveu entrar em fúria._

Esse é o preço que se paga por dar intimidade demais para uma família tão orgulhosa quanto os Martell, mesmo Aegon tendo sangue dornês na veia sabia que a insensatez do pai teria consequências. Neste meio tempo em que ele preferiu Elia a Lyanna, tentou recompensar Dorne por todo vexame utilizando todos os recursos disponíveis e assim acabou acostumando-os mal.

- Você pode ficar no mesmo lugar, rapazinho! – ela chamou-lhe a atenção como se o jovem dragão fosse uma criança de colo, o que o irritou – Pelos Sete, o que eu fiz para ter filhos tão ingratos?!

Rhaenys franziu o cenho, até ela se mostrava irritada pela dramaticidade da Rainha.

- Mãe, nós vamos apenas conhecer o filho de nosso pai com Lyanna Stark – a irmã tentou acalmá-la inutilmente – Não é nada demais, logo estaremos de volta e nenhum estrago será feito.

- 'Estrago'? – Aegon colocou a mão na testa, a mãe iria usar todas as palavras ditas contra eles pelo resto da eternidade – O seu maldito pai já fez estrago o suficiente! Sabia que a vadia da Stark o convenceu a separar de mim?!

_Sim._

Quem não sabia daquela fofoca na Fortaleza Vermelha?

O jovem dragão sentia muito por tudo aquilo, principalmente em como afetaria a mãe, mas agora tinha outra pessoa a ocupar seus pensamentos durante todas as horas do dia. Sua preocupação com Arya Stark era mais do que um sentimento de afeto, o fato de ser proibido chegar perto dela reforçava toda a problemática que viviam. Tinha plena consciência que ninguém aceitaria nada vindo deles, muito menos gostariam de vê-lo puxando assunto com a lobinha.

_Mas eu não tenho escolha._

Aegon tinha o dever de demarcar território antes que outro o faça.

(...)

Catelyn observava sua eufórica filha mais velha andando pelo quarto à procura do melhor vestido para se usar naquela manhã. Os cabelos ruivos da jovem balançavam ao vento que vinha da enorme janela, tinha todas as características de uma Tully, assim como Robb. Já este realmente possuía certas peculiaridades do pai, mas puxara a mãe sulista. Arya já era um assunto que Catelyn nem ousava pensar, só esperava que a menina não arranjasse mais confusão do que já arranjou.

- Ai, mamãe! – Sansa exclamou ansiosa, fazendo Catelyn sorrir – Será o que eles vão achar de mi... não, de nós?

_Ai, Sansa..._

A antiga Tully deu de ombros.

- O Rei virá com os filhos para encontrar com Jon e Lyanna, não conosco – avisou pela milésima vez, não gostaria de ver frustração naqueles olhos verdes novamente.

- Eu seeeeei – _sabe nada, inocente_ – Mas iremos fazer o desjejum com eles, oras! Tenho que estar perfeita hoje, não quero dar vexame ao ficar com um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

A filha experimentava um vestido verde-musgo sulista, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho a ligeira impressão que esse vestido é meu.

Sansa lançou-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

_Sua espertinha._

- É muito lindo! – _eu sei_ – Olha esses bordados na cintura e ombros! São o quê, flores com pérolas? – Catelyn assentiu – Quem te deu, mamãe?

_Brandon._

- Um vassalo do meu pai, só uso quando estou em Correrio pois no Norte os vestidos sulistas não são bem vistos – Catelyn falou calmamente para não levantar suspeitas, Ned a mataria caso soubesse que ela guardava o vestido do breve noivado com seu irmãos mais velho – Não use, está bem?

Imaginou Sansa descendo a escadaria com esse vestido, e não foi nada agradável.

- E este? – a filha pegou um azul-celeste bordado com estrelas de prata extremamente delicado que Ashara lhe deu no dia do seu nome, há dois anos – Só que é dornês, não sei se tenho a ousadia de usar um vestido deste. Onde se usa espartilho nessa coisa?

- Não se usa – respondeu simplesmente, fazendo a filha arregalar os olhos – Espartilho com todas essas fendas nas costas e cintura? As cordas do corpete ficariam penduradas e expostas, o que não é nada bonito.

Sansa balançou a cabeça, incrédula. A filha sempre foi apaixonada por espartilhos, ao contrário da irmã mais nova que preferia roupas de montaria que, realmente, eram mais confortáveis na locomoção. Foi aí que a sulista teve uma ideia inusitadas, mas...

_...por que não?_

- Este é para Arya, ela detesta espartilho – falou pegando o vestido das mãos da ruivinha rapidamente, não deveria amarrotar a seda fina de Lys – Sua irmã deve vestir saias hoje, não terá como argumentar ao ver um vestido tão... libertino... quanto este. Parece bastante confortável, penso eu.

- Sei não, prefiro que ela vista aquelas roupas masculinas que tanto gosta.

_Claro que sim_.

Como sempre, Sansa queria ser a única a chamar atenção.

(...)

Arya havia aceitado usar o vestido dornês por causa da conversa que teve com Aegon no dia anterior. Ficou surpresa ao ver a mãe entrando em seu quarto, que a lobinha ainda dormia, segurando a seda azul-celeste que ficava cada vez mais claro assim que subia a parte da cintura, que era cheia de fendas por sinal. Após vestir com ajuda de Lady Catelyn, ela se encarou no espelho de corpo inteiro e se analisou por completo.

Não era do tipo de pessoa que não gostava da aparência ou do próprio corpo, muito pelo contrário, a confiança em si que a lobinha tinha era exemplar e talvez era por isso que Sansa enchia-lhe tanto a paciência. O caimento da seda de Lys ficou perfeito mas as fendas na cintura a incomodou um pouco, sentia que sua pele desnuda estava exposta demais e que nunca usaria algo assim no Norte.

_Eu congelaria._

Mas como Dorne era um deserto em sua maior parte, fazia sentido este tipo de veste.

O olhar atento da mãe procurava ajeitar e alisar todo vestido para evitar amarrotar, seria muito difícil passar aquela seda sem ajuda de uma especialista nisso. Um enfeite em prata segurava o nó do vestido em sua nuca, revelando grande parte de suas costas.

- Estou achando esse vestido muito revelador embora tenha caído como uma luva em você – a mãe falou sorrindo, satisfeita com a aparência da lobinha – O Rei virá com os filhos, não podemos causar nenhum vexame para sua tia e primo.

Arya revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Já disse que eu ficarei quieta, mãe – insistiu novamente, mas a verdade era outra completamente diferente pois perguntava-se a respeito do que Aegon seria capaz de fazer. _Dizem que sua personalidade é bem peculiar... _

A mãe perfeccionista começou a mexer no longo e volumoso cabelo castanho-escuro de Arya, incomodando-a. Nunca gostou de ter o cabelo arrumado impecavelmente, tinha a sensação que parecia uma boneca sem sal só dessa vez tudo estava diferente. Claro que não era por causa do tão problematicamente conhecido Príncipe e herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, mas sim para agradar sua mãe e tentar uma trégua no momento.

- Sei que ficará, estamos falando de Lyanna e Jon – Catelyn terminou as poucas tranças embutidas, deixando o caimento do cabelo da pequena loba impecável – Fiz o básico, sei que detesta puxões de cabelo e a obrigação de ficar quieta para não desarrumá-lo. Agora vamos falar sério, independente do que Rhaella Targaryen conversou consigo, por favor, não ache que tem intimidade com Rhaegar e suas crias.

_Err..._

- Mas...

- Estamos entendidas? – a mãe perguntou com as mãos na cintura, um péssimo sinal como sempre.

- Sim – a lobinha suspirou com a sensação de que tudo ocorreria perfeitamente oposto ao que a mãe planejava.

_Por minha parte, pelo menos._

(...)

Aegon engoli em seco, não era tão difícil camuflar o seu nervosismo na frente do pai e irmã. Seria problema se fosse sua mãe ali no momento, ela sim o conhecia perfeitamente para saber que a circunstância realmente era duvidosa. O pai não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, sabia que a mente do homem se concentrava no filho mais novo e a amante nortenha. Seria crueldade pedir atenção total do Rei no momento, este ignorando os xingamentos da Rainha.

Haviam saído da Fortaleza Vermelha apenas depois que a avó entrou no meio da confusão, tomando as rédeas do chilique de Elia e contendo-a rapidamente. As sutilezas da Rainha-mãe eram decisivas no meio em que viviam, ou seja, podiam contar com ela caso algo desse errado no lado Martell da coroa.

_Comigo também, é claro._

Rhaenys parecia ansiosa, tinha aquela tradicional exigência sobre as mulheres e o que elas deveriam fazer, como se comportar ou que falar. Sua lobinha não tinha nada disso, para a felicidade do jovem dragão pois ninguém merecia uma mulher sem posicionamento para ser sua... Rainha. Esperava que ela fosse uma nova Rhaella ou algo do tipo.

Sentiu-se patético por alguns segundos, descendo do cavalo logo em seguida. Já em frente a pequena fortaleza temporariamente pertencente aos Stark, o coração do rapaz batia forte no peito. Olhou para o pai checando se o homem estava bem o suficiente para manejar a situação racionalmente, detestaria ter que puxar as rédeas no momento em que poderia se aproximar mais ainda de Arya.

Rhaenys se aproximou usando um vestido nortenho apenas para recepcioná-los educadamente e com toda a polidez possível. Por mais que seja uma trouxa, a irmã ainda conseguia ser mais controlada que a mãe. O jardim do lugar era muito bonito, mas alguns cavaleiros já saíam dele para recepcioná-los. Dois deles tinham o símbolo do lobo-gigante, o outro já ostentava a águia dos Arryn que também se hospedavam no lugar. Diferentemente dos Stark, a coroa já conhecia os Arryn fazia tempo.

- Bom-dia, Vossa Majestade – os três cavaleiros os cumprimentaram após se levantarem da reverência – Assim como desejamos para o Príncipe e a Princesa, é claro. Lorde e Lady Stark os esperam no solar juntamente com o resto da família Stark, por favor, nos acompanhem.

_Secos como nortenhos._

Não era um povo muito emotivo.

Seguiram os cordiais cavaleiros através do belo jardim repleto de rosas típicas do norte do Sul, bem pelas Terras Fluviais e o Vale. _Escolhido o lugar mais característico, de fato_. Era notável a procura de familiaridades deles. Rhaenys se encolheu atrás do pai quando viu um dos lobos-gigantes tomando sol na grama, aparentemente mais preocupado com sua preguiça do que com qualquer mortal por perto. Aegon não a conhecia, era uma fêmea e provavelmnte pertenceria à irmã mais velha da sua lobinha.

- Pai! – a irmã exclamou assustada – Olha aquilo!

Aegon revirou os olhos impacientemente, mataria um daqueles facilmente.

_Ou não._

Sor Arthur e Sor Jaime faziam a guarda, mas pareciam despreocupados com a presença de uma loba-gigante.

- Se fosse para nos atacar, a loba-gigante já teria feito, Princesa – Sor Arthur tranquilizou-a utilizando da sua voz mais mansa – Não se preocupe, os Stark controlam seus lobos como se fossem eles mesmos.

_Mas são eles mesmos._

Sor Jaime analisava o lugar com interesse.

- Onde está a defesa deste lugar? – o Lannister perguntou com curiosidade para ninguém em especial.

- Caso não tenham percebido, somos observados por lobos-gigantes escondidos – respondeu o Rei – Talvez seja uma defesa melhor do que qualquer outra, quem precisa de flechas e dardos quando te pode ter bestas como estas?

Adentraram o solar dos Stark e deram de cara com uma mulher de olhos violeta que deveria ser Ashara Dayne e um homem alto de olhos acinzentados que poderia intimidar muitos cavaleiros por aí, provavelmente sendo Brandon Stark. Eles fizeram a habitual reverência e, em seguida, Lady Stark abrira um sorriso de boas-vindas enquanto o senhor seu esposo mantinha sua seriedade.

- É muito bom vê-lo novamente, Vossa Graça – ela os cumprimentou naturalmente, fora dama de companhia de Elia por muitos e muitos anos.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Lady Stark – o pai foi cordial embora sustentasse um tom de voz amigável – Como está, Lorde Stark? Devo dizer que está muito parecido com Lorde Rickard quando o conheci.

Brandon Stark forçou um sorriso cordial, e era claro que preferia dar um soco na cara do Rei do que recepcioná-lo em sua temporária morada.

- Sou o filho mais velho e _legítimo_, tenho que parecer com meu falecido pai – espetou-o em um aperto de mãos tenso – Mas é muito bom recebê-los por aqui, ainda mais na companhia do Príncipe herdeiro e da Princesa.

Mesmo com a hostilidade disfarçada, o pai parecia até mesmo feliz pois sabia o que aconteceria após o momento de recepção.

- Este é meu filho e herdeiro, Aegon Targaryen – os olhos acinzentados daquele lorde sério pousaram sobre si, e foi de imediato que o jovem dragão constatou o que provavelmente já sabia: _sou a cópia do meu pai_ – E esta é a minha princesinha, Rhaenys Targaryen.

Lady Stark sorriu gentilmente para Rhaenys, que ainda se via perturbada com a presença dos lobos-gigantes.

- Parece tanto com a Rainha quando tinha vossa idade, Princesa – _espero que seja um elogio_ – São muito bem-vindos aqui e creio que devem estar prontos para a refeição, assim espero. Mandei preparar comidas sulistas que tanto gostam e algumas nortenhas caso queiram experimentar algo mais exótico, como os bolos de limão com gengibre, mel e lascas de laranja. É uma sobremesa bem conhecida por dar água na boca!

A mulher era tão simpática que conquistaria o coração mais rude, basicamente o que aconteceu com Brandon Stark. A reputação do homem não era tão honrada quanto ao do irmão mais velho e pai de Arya, mas continuava sendo um Stark ao agir como tal após ter se casado.

A gentil Lady Stark os levou para dentro da pequena fortaleza enquanto o olhar do senhor seu esposo estivesse sobre Aegon, claro que funcionava como um alerta silencioso. Aegon se arrependia amargamente pelas besteiras que fizera em toda sua vida, tanto quanto a rebeldia quanto a promiscuidade pois sabia que aquilo pesaria na merda que provavelmente faria.

Entraram na sala de refeições do lugar rapidamente, era bem visto que os nortenhos costumavam ser mais práticos do que os sulistas, mas nunca pensou que fossem tanto. Vários pratos já estavam organizados na imensa mesa de carvalho, tanto os talheres quantos as taças de prata jaziam em seus lugares. Logo avistou uma ruiva mais velha que tomou como a famosa e metódica Catelyn Tully, a mulher que pegou o Stark mais velho antes de escolher seu atual esposo. Era por isso que metade das mulheres do Sul tinham um certo rancor sobre o comportamento da mulher, que obviamente foi motivado por amor, mas nem Rhaella Targaryen conseguia compreender o vexame que ela deu no torneio de Harrenhal na Falsa Primavera. Vestida em branco e bege, ela ostentava pérolas nos cabelos presos e acompanhava uma versão mais jovem do Lorde Stark, porém muito mais receptivo.

Aegon tornou sinceramente que esta receptividade fosse um ponto positivo.

- Sejam bem-vindos – pronunciou primeiramente o pai de sua lobinha – É uma honra recebê-los logo tão cedo.

Estavam cheios de cordialidade e gentileza, principalmente a mãe de Arya ao sinalizar para a Princesa que os lobos-gigantes não atacavam ninguém porque gostavam de paz. _Ah, tá_. O pai olhava para os lados procurando o óbvio.

- Perdoem a minha pressa desastrada, mas gostaria de saber onde Lady Lyanna está para encontrá-la.

_Ai, pai..._

Homem apaixonado é foda, passou por cima dos protocolos como se fossem invisíveis.

- Minha irmã à sua espera, Vossa Majestade – falou Ned Stark naturalmente, como se essa reação do Rei fosse prevista – Queira me acompanhar por favor.

E lá se vai o Rei atrás do rabo de saia de Norte, deixando Aegon e Rhaenys no cômodo de refeições daquelas pessoas. Sendo examinado dos pés a cabeça pelo Lorde Stark, o jovem dragão se sentiu incomodado com tanto pré-julgamento sobre o que ele era ou deixava de ser. Rhaenys olhava para os lados enquanto Sor Jaime e Sor Arthur socializavam com os cavaleiros que os acompanharam até lá.

A ruiva Tully sorria para eles gentilmente, assim como Lady Stark estava fazendo.

- Estamos esperando o resto de nossa família para o desjejum, mas creio que Lady Lyanna... demorará... por causa de alguns imprevistos – _Tradução: Rhaegar, Jon e Lyanna em um momento 'família feliz' _– A Princesa gostaria de conhecer minhas filhas, Arya e Sansa?

O coração do jovem dragão pulou até a garganta ao escutar o nome dela.

(...)

Ashara observava a situação que se desenrolava no momento em que os Targaryen pisaram no lugar. Era como se a Lady Stark voltasse no tempo ao ver o Príncipe Aegon, que era a cópia do pai quando jovem. Percebeu rapidamente que o senhor seu esposo não gostou nem um pouco dessa gigante semelhança, sendo o instinto paterno já se organizando ao redor de Sansa e Arya. Ninguém acreditaria que algo viesse da mais nova, e sim da mais romântica, Sansa.

**N/A: Olá, gente! Muito obrigada pelo comentário incentivador, menina Malfoy! Geralmente ficam reclamando por não ser uma fic Jonarya, ou quase, aí é melhor ninguém comentar mesmo. Enfim, espero que estejam gostando (quem não comenta mas sempre atualiza a leitura) porque é um prazer escrever uma fic tão alternativa. Penso que o público aqui e no Nyah! São completamente diferentes, então acho que por isso essa fic anda sendo ignorada. Mas amo. Beijos! Postando na quinta porque vou viajar amanhã, só pra avisar mesmo. Beijos e boa leitura.**


	12. Capítulo XI

_Mas Arya que tem a aparência de Lyanna._

Não havia como não pensar no polêmico torneio de Harrenhal.

Mesmo com toda a tensão envolvida, ela se viu feliz ao encontrar o irmão novamente depois de chegarem na capital. Enquanto isso, Catelyn procurava elogiar as crias do Rei para que tudo saísse perfeito de acordo com a cortesia exigida. A menina de fato lembrava Elia, tinha uma semblante emocional e possivelmente ingênuo.

_Já o Príncipe Aegon parece ser... arisco._

Notou a dificuldade em agradá-lo, o rapaz parecia distante e olhava para os lados como se procurasse algo em particular. Era até interessante o modo em que seus olhos tão Targaryen procuravam algo não identificado, ardiam levemente e Ashara conhecia aquela urgência muito bem. Crescera com os Targaryen ao ser a mais jovem companhia da antes Elia Martell na corte, o nariz afilado do rapaz era idêntico ao do pai e sua presença lhe dava a impressão que, a qualquer momento, algo aconteceria. Mesmo assim, Lady Stark não deu muita atenção pois o Príncipe era jovem e tal presença não é tão incomum assim.

Tais pensamentos mudaram quando o irmão a abraçou fraternalmente.

Seria uma tranquila tarde, finalmente.

(...)

- Lyanna ainda está com o Rei e Jon? – Catelyn perguntou ao senhor seu marido, que deu de ombros – Será que ficarão lá o tempo todo?

- É melhor não contar com eles, devem estar ocupados o suficiente para esquecerem o resto do mundo e seus habitantes – Ned respondeu simplesmente, sua atenção estava focada em Sor Jaime Lannister. Este parecia entediado ao examinar a tapeçaria dependurada no hall de entrada – Onde estão nossas meninas?

- Eu planejava apresentá-las ao Rei primeiramente, como o protocolo exige – ela respondeu indecisa, sabia que Rhaegar não teria vontade alguma de voltar para a sala – Você acha que devo chamá-las?

O senhor seu esposo coçou a barba, pensativo. Um certo receio começou a crescer dentro de Catelyn, conhecia aquele olhar de Ned bem o suficiente para saber que algo estava errado.

- Chame-as – ele decidiu rapidamente, os olhos ainda se demoravam no cavaleiro filho de Tywin Lannister. Os Stark nunca tiveram boas relações com os Lannister desde que perceberam que o modo de jogo do Lorde do Rochedo Casterly não era lá tão justo – Mas Cat, fique de olho em Sansa. Eu trarei Arya logo após que Sansa estiver aqui, quero conversar com ela antes.

Ned sempre a salvava, deixou com que Sansa ficasse por conta da atenção pois ambos tinham certeza que a ingenuidade, o jeito romântico e as ilusões da jovem ruiva trariam problema. Não que Sansa fosse uma desesperada, só não tinha um filtro emocional e ultimamente não conseguia esconder sua excitação com a aproximação dos glamurosos Targaryen. As histórias draconianas sempre fascinam qualquer criança, e Sansa não era lá muito diferente.

Saiu pela tangente enquanto Ashara conversava com o Príncipe e a Princesa, ambos já agindo naturalmente ao notar que uma Dayne estava presente. Por ser irmã de Sor Arthur, conversavam facilmente e sem nenhum conflito implícito.

Bateu de leve na porta do quarto de Sansa, um dos mais distantes no corredor.

- Está pronta, querida? – Cat falou mansamente após abrir a porta, revelando uma linda jovem que faria qualquer homem babar por ela, independente da idade do maldito. O espartilho fazia com que a cintura da menina se tornasse ainda mais fina, não havendo nenhum acúmulo de gordura em locais desnecessários, como o braço parcialmente descoberto. Porto Real estava na Primavera, mas para nortenhos isso se chamava Verão – Está deslumbrante, Sansa.

A menina sorriu agradecida, tão delicada quanto uma flor prestes a desabrochar.

_Criei essa menina tão bem..._

- Eles já chegaram? – ela perguntou visivelmente ansiosa após Catelyn assentir confirmando – Bem, estou pronta.

Ao pegar na mão da filha mais velha, percebeu que ela tremia levemente de nervosismo. Era como se estivesse pronta para entrar em seu casamento, e se Sansa estivesse pensando desta forma, não seria uma Stark.

_Ela precisa ser mais cautelosa._

Introduziu-a na sala comum rapidamente. Ned e Arya ainda não estavam lá, o que deixou-a tranquila. Sansa agiria melhor, ficaria mais segura, enquanto a irmã mais nova estivesse distante. Ambas se irritavam apenas por se aturarem, as personalidades eram opostas embora até Ned sabia que, algum dia distante, Arya também sentiria parte da ansiedade que a irmã passava.

_É normal, oras._

A vida de uma mulher tinha suas etapas obrigatórias.

Todos colocaram os olhos sobre a jovem ruiva, que sorria gentilmente enquanto a apresentava a todos. Por ela ser linda, delicada e receptiva, todos pensaram que o jovem Targaryen a encaria vidrado em seus olhos azul (correção aqui) pois era assim que todos os homens agiam. Era esse o esperado, mas Aegon Targaryen mal examinou Sansa após pousar seus olhos nela.

(...)

O pai a conduzia pelo corredor lentamente, analisando a lobinha atentamente. Era nítido que ele não gostou nem um pouquinho do vestido dornês que a mãe arranjou, ficava observando as partes onde o tecido leve era inexistente.

- Prefiro as roupas de montaria, se é que quer saber – ele comentou com um sorriso de lado, fazendo-a sorrir divertida.

- Não preciso usar espartilho em um vestido dornês e Lady Catelyn resolveu esconder minhas roupas de montaria, não tive muita escolha – a lobinha comentou como se não estivesse curtindo a sensação de liberdade que aquele vestido lhe dava, bem ao contrário dos vestidos nortenhos que já eram pesados por conta do frio – Pelo menos este aqui é lindo.

O pai ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Parece que está gostando de costumes de Dorne – comentou divertidamente, mas bem do jeito dele. Arya assentiu espontaneamente, não negava tal fato – Sabe que preciso casá-la, não é?

O coração da pequena loba disparou, chegando na metade de sua garganta. Mas antes que ela pensasse em dizer qualquer coisa, já estavam na sala comum em que os convidados, pelo menos parte deles, interagiam. Vê-lo ali, em pé com uma expressão facial séria, a fez perceber que estava tentando conter o seu nervosismo e o fez fracassando em seguida. Logo notou que Sansa tentava chamar a atenção do rapaz ao sorrir enquanto conversavam, o que encheu a lobinha de raiva e ciúme. Era como se uma besta estivesse pronta para ser solta ao vê-lo interagindo com a aparecida irmã, incentivada claramente pela mãe. Lady Catelyn tentava obviamente juntá-los, enfurecendo Arya completamente.

_Fique calma, se controle._

Respirou fundo imperceptivelmente, não tinha a menor intenção de revelar o seu mais precioso segredo.

(...)

_Pelos deuses, não aguento mais isso._

Estava enganado ao pensar que uma jovem nortenha poderia ser tão fresca quanto uma sulista, principalmente se fosse uma leoa do Rochedo. Não havia semelhança nenhuma com Cersei Lannister, isso era óbvio, mas bastante semelhante a cria ingênua, Myrcella Lannister. Não que Sansa Stark fosse desagradável, o jovem dragão já estava acostumado com jovens como ela e isso o entediava constantemente. Era exatamente por esta razão que Arya o atraía tanto, a espontaneidade da jovem lobinha funcionava com mais eficiência do que um sorriso feminino repleto de delicadezas, sutilezas e afabilidade. A mais velha das meninas Stark era definitivamente linda, mas Aegon era um Príncipe.

_Ela me oferece o que todas tem a me oferecer._

Os olhos azul-claro estavam cheios de expectativa, dando-lhe a impressão que havia algo a mais planejado. Duvidava bastante que poderia haver um casamento entre ele e uma Stark, era mais que certa a rejeição de tal acordo, mas parecia que a menina não se importava muito com isto.

Foi quando percebeu que a sua lobinha adentrara o aposento na companhia do pai, deixando bem claro o quanto ambos eram semelhantes. _O pai é a favor da filha mais nova, sendo a mãe exatamente o contrário_. Criar filhas era extremamente difícil, mas criar duas meninas completamente diferentes era pior ainda. O coração do jovem dragão acelerou ao vê-la, os olhos acinzentados aparentavam uma certa hesitação ao examiná-lo, bem diferente do jantar do dia anterior. Todas as pessoas ao redor já não importavam para Aegon, mesmo sendo estupidamente admiti-lo, mas Arya realmente havia preenchido o seu tão difícil coração. O vestido de Dorne também foi muito bem-vindo naquela imagem tão especial para o rapaz, não era o glamour e a exuberância da irmã mais velha, mas era sua lobinha.

_Minha pequena e determinada loba._

Baixinha e valente, o brilho nos olhos da menina não era lá muito receptivo e Aegon logo soube o porquê daquilo tudo, ficando sem jeito do que falar com ela.

_Essa ruiva desgramada que está atrapalhando os meus planos._

Aegon já tinha decidido o que faria, não iria parar com nada pois sua determinação era tão grande quanto o sentimento que nutria pela menina mais nova dos Stark. Não ficou para ver o que Sansa Stark estava fazendo, falando ou exibindo, assim como não se importou com a presença de todos os outros ao se dirigir até onde Arya estava com o pai. Este último também o encarava com uma interrogação estampada em sua testa, mas foi Catelyn Tully que se intrometeu.

A mãe de sua lobinha também aparentava confusão, mas a cortesia era maior do que qualquer outra prioridade no momento. Os olhos do Lorde Stark queimavam nas costas de Aegon, nítido que iria arranjar confusão após tudo aquilo.

_Mas quem se importa?_

O Príncipe sabia o que queria.

- Vossa Graça, esta é a minha filha mais nova... – o sorriso que a mãe de Arya exibia logo foi cortado pela interrupção abrupta do rapaz.

- Já nos conhecemos, Lady Catelyn – Aegon soltou a pedra sem lapidá-la, surpreendendo a todos. O olhar chocado dos pais da linda lobinha, que também foi pega de surpresa, iam do jovem dragão até a pequena loba, intrigados do que se passava no momento – Tive o prazer de conhecer Lady Arya quando minha avó chamou-a para partilhar o jantar conosco.

Os olhos acinzentados jaziam chocados, mas a menina não era uma lady para se petrificar e apenas se deixar levar pela situação. Dinâmica e de rápido raciocínio, é claro que ela entendeu que a dança que o Príncipe queria dançar era bem diferente do que ela planejava.

_Mas ela é minha._

Era um fato intransponível e mataria a quem tentasse roubá-la de si.

Os olhos de todos iam dele para ela, que respirou fundo.

- Já nos conhecemos, sim – ela confirmou a dança que ele estava propondo no momento, recebendo um olhar... _curioso_ de sua lobinha. Era uma espécie de diversão, desafio e... libido sexual. Todos a encaravam incrédulos, exceto os cavaleiros que já conheciam o assunto a fundo. Não foi preciso olhar para trás para ter certeza dos olhares nada pacíficos que suas costas recebiam, o ardor naquele local já indicava que a confusão estava armada – Estou surpresa por sua mãe não estar aqui, nunca pensei que fosse deixar seu pai vir aqui com vocês.

Impressão ou não, Aegon sentiu aquilo como uma espetada.

_Ciúmes?_

Ele se deliciou ao cogitar esta hipótese.

- Ela tentou nos convencer, Lady Arya – Rhaenys entrou no assunto sem ser chamada, visto que já se aborrecia com a demora da refeição. Por mais que ela seja uma trouxa, a irmã do jovem dragão logo captou o interesse nos olhos violeta-índigo do rapaz... _mas quem não captou? _Aegon não era do tipo que se escondia – Minha mãe é uma mulher gentil mas ainda tem sangue dornês debaixo da pele, não queria a nossa presença aqui e provavelmente está com raiva de nós.

_Obrigado pela sinceridade._

Não era bem uma qualidade, mas Rhaenys tinha o dom de ser verdadeira e tola o suficiente para confiar nas pessoas ao seu redor. Mas como Aegon confiava no sentimento que nutria por sua linda lobinha, não havia nenhum problema das duas interagirem naturalmente, até porque uma poderia aprender com a vida da outra.

_E também é mais fácil inseri-la no meu contexto familiar._

O Príncipe era, de fato, um dragão.

- Esta é Rhaenys, minha irmã intrometida – ele soltou lançando uma piscadela, fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos impacientemente enquanto Arya analisava a situação atentamente.

_Tocaia._

- Digamos que Aegon não sabe que é meu dever recepcionar as meninas de alto nascimento, e não ele – Rhaenys falou imperativamente, como se a recepção fosse responsabilidade individual dela – Perdoe o meu irmão, Lady Catelyn. Ele pode ser um dragão mas seu temperamento é tipicamente dornês, dá pra ver o sangue dele ferver quando quer algo.

Os olhos azul-claro da mãe de sua lobinha piscavam em busca de uma melhor compreensão da situação. Era claro que a mulher nunca esperaria, em hipótese alguma, que a filha mais louca e sem-noção conhecesse o filho do Rei. Era como se ninguém soubesse o procedimento do momento ou a sua administração. Mas o olhar do Lorde Stark ainda queimava em suas costas, teimando a não largá-lo.

- Não há o que perdoar, Princesa Rhaenys – Ned Stark tomou frente da situação ao ver a confusão nos olhos da ruiva Tully, era como se fosse algo totalmente inesperado, o que é um fato – Todos nós temos momentos em que a cortesia é deixada de lado ao fazer boas amizades. Minha filha Arya sabe fazer amizade com qualquer um, sempre respeitando o valor individual de cada ser vivo e isso explica o talento natural em caçadas.

Arya assentiu aparentemente agradecendo a interferência do pai.

_Ela tem medo da mãe?_

- Atribuindo valor ao inimigo, posso...

- ...conhecer, estudar, valorizar e nunca dar brecha para um contra-ataque – uma voz masculina irrompeu no cômodo, fazendo Aegon se virar para ver quem havia entrado no meio da conversa. Não gostou do que viu logo depois, tanto no rapaz quanto no casal que faziam contraste de acordo com a aparência. Ninguém precisou explicar que aquele homem era seu meio-irmão e melhor amigo de sua lobinha, os olhos cinzentos eram dignos de um Stark mais puro... mas seu brilho não correspondia ao Norte.

O olhar de Jon Stark queimava ao analisar o jovem dragão de cima a baixo, deixando bem claro, claríssimo, que Aegon estava invadindo o seu território. Um certo temor tomou conta de si, o rapaz gostava da lobinha tanto quanto o próprio Príncipe, e era exatamente por isso que o clima havia mudado para uma tensão inexplicável.

Por mais Stark que o meio-irmão parecesse, sua alma era de Targaryen.

Não deixou se abalar mesmo com o olhar mortífero do rapaz, o que deixou-o extremamente chocado foi perceber que nos olhos do pai haviam uma certa dose de alerta mudo. Os olhos violeta-índigo aparentemente não aprovaram a atitude do filho mais velho, como se estivesse sabendo o que logo aconteceria com ele. Ao notar que os olhares entre filho, pai e mãe eram semelhantes, Aegon tomou conta de si a situação... e se apavorou.

Arya não pertencia ao jovem dragão, mas sim ao jovem lobo-gigante.

(...)

Ela percebeu que Aegon e Jon definitivamente não foram com a cara um do outro, sendo a sua principal preocupação. Mal se cumprimentaram e seus olhares diziam o quanto seria prazeroso entrar em conflito, duelo, batalha e guerra contra o outro. Pior mesmo era que a tia Lyanna não parecia ter a vontade de interromper a tensão criada no ambiente após todos se reunirem ao redor da mesa, quebrando o jejum assim que o Rei apareceu.

Arya também não deixou de perceber que o tal Rhaegar Targaryen a examinou intensamente, encarando-a por uma fração de segundos antes de ter a atenção desviada por um olhar nada agradável de Lyanna Stark. Mesmo após esta situação constrangedora, a tia abraçou-a antes de sentar na ponta da mesa, bem na extremidade, fazendo o Rei se sentar na outra. Agiam como se fossem um casal há muito tempo, mas tio Brandon não via tudo aquilo com bons olhos.

_Ele odeia Rhaegar._

Mas quem não odiava uma pessoa tão covarde e indecisa como ele?

Se admirava pelo perdão que a tia deu-lhe facilmente.

Sem trocar mais do que cinco palavras, os irmãos conflituosos se encaravam de vez em quando enquanto faziam a refeição calados. Sansa conversava com Rhaenys tranquilamente sobre o tão esperado casamento com o herdeiro de Jon Connington e pelo motivo: amor. Foi o bastante para sua irmã rolar os olhos até Aegon, gerando expectativas silenciosas e ridículas. Arya detestava o modo com que Sansa se dirigia ao jovem dragão, que tentava ser o mais cortês possível.

- Então... – _...não, mãe... _- ...creio que um casamento como este deve deixá-la muito feliz, Princesa.

Rhaenys Targaryen assentiu exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha, justamente o que a lobinha não era capaz de fazer no momento. Sentia uma tensão em seus ombros que só iria embora após uma longa e cansativa caçada atrás de selvagens que tentam atravessar a Muralha, ou seja, algo inacessível. Não conseguia negar que o encontro dos dois abalava o seu coração tão escondido, principalmente em relação a Aegon.

_Ele sabe que não é bem-vindo._

Não era assim que ela pensara anteriormente já que Jon sempre foi tão compreensível e maduro, muito mais que o Príncipe, ela ousava pensar, mas era deste que a lobinha mais gostava.

- Nos conhecemos há alguns anos, fomos amigos inicialmente e antes de resolvermos casar, digamos que minha mãe não tinha uma boa opinião dele – _lá vamos nós... _– Foi um engano, é claro.

- Imagino que sim – tia Ashara concordou sorrindo gentilmente – Nosso grande amigo de infância criou o seu herdeiro da melhor forma possível, não temos o que preocupar. O Rei deve lembrar dos nossos tempos de criança nos Jardins de Água em Dorne, éramos todos muito unidos.

Arya checou o pai rapidamente. Ele não estava com o mesmo olhar carrancudo do tio Brandon, e nem a cautela exagerada de Lady Catelyn. O momento em que ela e Aegon brevemente conversaram foi o suficiente para deixá-la tensa.

Isso irritava a lobinha, ela felizmente não era a sua tia Lyanna para cometer uma besteira.

_Não é?_

- É verdade, Lady Stark – Rhaegar Targaryen concordou levemente, mas antes lançou um olhar curioso na direção da lobinha – Décadas atrás que mais parecem ser séculos, fico me perguntando como o tempo passou tão rápido.

E foi assim que todos passaram a refeição, tudo recheado com nostalgia, cortesia e espetadas sutis. Arya não conseguiu comer direito, já estava com indigestão só de pensar em ter que se explicar para todo mundo como conheceu o Príncipe Aegon e porque não falara nada. Nem sabia por onde começar naquela porra toda. Os poucos olhares que o Rei a lançou estavam estranhamente cheios de curiosidade embora poucos perceberam tal ato, como Aegon e Jon. Ambos revezavam a atenção para o pai e depois para o clima chato, tia Lyanna se ocupava ao conduzir a conversa pelo ramo diplomático para não sobrar confusão para ninguém...

_...mas a confusão me ama._

- Há algo que a desagrada, Lady Arya? – ouviu a voz do Rei cortar o silêncio no meio da sobremesa. Escutar o nome vindo dele não soou legal, deixando-a trêmula... de raiva. Gostaria de soltar umas poucas e boas para Jon e Aegon, mas não agora.

- Não, Vossa Graça – respondeu mais que depressa.

- Está calada, querida – tia Lyanna reforçou a pergunta carinhosamente – Há algo errado?

Arya engoliu em seco.

_Segure-se._

_Segure-se._

_Segu... ahh, porra!_

- Tirando que Jon e Aegon parecem dois idiotas estúpidos, não há nada errado – disparou impacientemente, surpreendendo a todos. Nem quis encarar os olhos da mãe, ela provavelmente a enforcaria depois daquilo.

Tia Lyanna ergueu a sobrancelha, o raciocínio dela ia mais longe do que o de todo mundo... como sempre.

- Já conhece o Príncipe Aegon, querida?

Estava escrito na testa da rosa nortenha...

_... 'por que mentiu pra mim?'._

- Nós jantamos com minha avó ontem, encontrei-a sem saber que tinha visita – a voz de Aegon foi ouvida assim que Lyanna se manifestou, atraindo a atenção especialmente do núcleo Rhaegar, Lyanna e Jon – Lady Arya é uma ótima companhia se a intenção é uma conversa inteligente, contando-me a respeito das caçadas nortenhas e mostrando o porquê de ser tão oposta aos conceitos femininos tradicionais. Por falar nisso, eu aceito o seu convite para caçar.

_Caçar?!_

_Convite?!_

_Mas que porra é essa, Aegon?_

Leu no brilho profundo dos olhos violeta-índigo do jovem dragão o quanto implorava por confirmar aquela mentira. Arya escolheu não olhar para os outros novamente, seria uma péssima ideia pois estava prestes a assumir uma situação nada simples.

_Mas não posso negar que me dói vê-lo assim._

A pequena loba sentia que, dentre todos ali, o jovem dragão era o mais deslocado.

- Sério? – imaginou um momento a sós com ele, excitando-a imediatamente. _Quieta! _– Pensei que não teria tempo para acompanhar Nymeria caçando.

_Esse foi o seu melhor, sua rapariga?_

Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam de puro agradecimento.

- Eu arranjo tempo, é simples – _não olhe para os outros, não olhe para os outros, não olhe para os outros... apenas pra ele _– Mudando completamente de assunto, pensei que fosse usar suas típicas roupas de montaria que tanto defendeu noite passada.

- Minha mãe arrumou esse vestido dornês hoje, tia Ashara nos presenteou há alguns anos – continuou a conversa naturalmente. Os lábios finos do rapaz a atraíam, fazendo-a lembrar do carinhoso beijo que ele lhe dera noite passada.

Gostaria de beijá-lo novamente, por mais estúpida que seja essa vontade, era a mais plena verdade

- É confortável? – Aegon perguntou despreocupadamente, mas sabia que a realidade era outra – Você disse que detestava vestidos por causa do espartilho.

- Arya tem esse problema, Príncipe Aegon – a voz rouca e séria de Brandon Stark cortou o diálogo que monopolizara a mesa. A pequena loba olhou para o tio imediatamente, lendo um 'cale-se' silencioso nos olhos acinzentados – Minha Ashara também teve dificuldade em aceitar o uso pesado do espartilho por causa do frio do Norte, é compreensível que não o usem tanto em Dorne. É incrível constatar que o meu Príncipe se vangloria por diversos motivos, entre eles está em abrir espartilhos de jovens garotas.

_Que espetada._

O silêncio que tomou conta do ambiente se tornou tenso e incômodo. Olhando para os lados, Arya notou que o Rei protegeria o filho independente da situação e de onde poderia estar errado... mas mesmo assim tinha a leve impressão que Aegon se ferraria de qualquer jeito. Sentiu pena do rapaz, as intenções dele não eram tão negras quanto todos pensavam.

_Eu já estaria com ele entre as pernas, caso fosse._

- Sua juventude que o diga, Lorde Stark – _Aegon é um dragão, não se queima... _– Suas histórias galanteadoras ainda são bem famosas no Sul, principalmente quando conheceu as meninas Redwyne. Essa sim é lendária.

Tio Brandon ergueu uma sobrancelha e o pai observava em silêncio o desenrolar do momento. Arya sabia que Lady Catelyn só entraria no meio caso algo pessoal vir à tona, todos conheciam a tão famosa fama de problemático do Príncipe.

- 'Lendária' – o homem repetiu com sua voz grave – Sim, essa história é lendária... assim como as dos Targaryen. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando vosso pai deixou-lhe aos cuidados de outras pessoas para se encontrar com a minha irmã, um fato lendário este, não é?

Rhaegar franziu o cenho, deixando a crer que o assunto já não era tão seguro assim.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Lorde Stark?

Ashara olhou para o marido como se estive advertindo-o.

- Brandon não quer dizer nada, Vossa Majestade.

- Não sei o que a Lya vê em você, Rhaegar Targaryen – tio Brandon se levantou abruptamente, sua expressão facial era de puro desprezo... fazendo a lobinha pensar que o buraco ali era mais embaixo, ou seja, aquilo se tornava cada vez pior para ela e Aegon. _Espera... por que estou pensando assim? _– Um homem casado, com filhos, poder e herdeiro do Trono de Ferro desgraçar a vida de nossa família ao se aproximar de minha irmã. Agiu como um fraco durante duas décadas e agora finge que todos esses anos que se passaram se resumem simplesmente em nada. Não culpo o Príncipe Aegon pela falta de bom senso, afinal, é o seu filho e herdeiro. Pelos deuses antigos, você vai mesmo ficar com esse covarde, Lya?

- Irmão, sente-se – o pai da lobinha pediu educadamente, mas o tio não o fez.

- Nosso pai deve estar se revirando nas criptas, pelos deuses! – Lorde Stark praguejou impacientemente, ele não era famoso pela ponderação e tolerância – Conheço os dragões bem demais para saber que está tentando se aproximar da minha sobrinha mais nova apenas por achar que ela é manipulável, Aegon Targaryen. Arya é uma ótima menina, não deixarei com que estrague-a assim como Rhaegar fez com Lya.

Sentia a tensão incômoda no ar, pegando-se surpresa ao estar prendendo a respiração.

_O que faço agora?_

Mas foi aí que Rhaegar e Aegon se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que está insinuando?! – era visível a raiva nos olhos violeta-índigo de rapaz, era como se estivesse sendo invadido... como se seus sentimentos estivessem... _não, pare com isso._

- 'Fogo e Sangue', não é esse o lema dos Targaryen? – Brandon não estava para brincadeiras, era como se todo o seu ódio pelos dragões ficasse fora de controle ao ver a interação com a sobrinha que tanto ensinou a lutar. Arya sempre foi a favorita do tio aventureiro – Tantos vocês quanto os Martell costumam falar sobre vingança e orgulho, como pode me provar que Arya não é mais uma vítima suas? Ouvi falar que Elia Martell não engoliu essa história de nos receber aqui, não a culpo, mas se acham que podem entrar na minha família novamente com toda sua sedução, ambição e má intenção, digo-lhe que está sinceramente enganado. Tolerarei a escolha de Lya, mas os dragões nunca serão bem-vindos em Winterfell.

Ashara arregalou os olhos.

- Brandon! – exclamou chocada – Isso não é jeito de se falar com o Rei!

Mas havia sido tarde demais, Aegon tinha o mesmo pavio curto do tio Brandon.

- Minha mãe preferia vê-los mortos, isso é bem verdade – admitiu o Príncipe – Não sou minha mãe, Lorde Stark. Se minha intenção fosse manipular alguma Stark e cometer a mesma estupidez que meu pai... – _opa, opa... _– ...pode ter certeza que eu não me aproximaria da Stark menos propícia a coisas do tipo. Arya é uma menina, não um pedaço de carne que eu posso reivindicar na hora que decido, e foi isso que meu pai fez com sua preciosa irmã. Condeno as atitudes dele, mas nada posso fazer a não ser assistir esse espetáculo ridículo feito para bardos cantarem em um puxa-saquismo teatral com o nome de Fortaleza Vermelha!

- Aegon, já basta! – ordenou o Rei friamente – Está constrangendo nossa família falando dessa forma.

Arya notou que Rhaenys respirava fundo, como se estivesse pensando algo para falar no momento. Por mais que ela tenha um jeito de menina meiga, ainda era do sangue de Dorne e do dragão, só faltava-lhe coragem para dizer o que pensava...

_...no pior momento possível._

E foi isso que aconteceu.

- Meu irmão não está errado! – _pelos deuses antigos... _– Não foi nada legal o que aconteceu com nossa família quando nosso pai conheceu essa... _mulher_. Destruiu a todos nós, será que não temos o direito de ter raiva?

A pequena loba leu nos olhos do jovem dragão que era tudo que não poderia se falar no momento.

- Vamos nos acalmar... – começou Lady Catelyn suavemente, mas obviamente não deu certo.

E foi aí que a mesa virou uma confusão só, quase todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo. Ela só via que a história da tia com Rhaegar Targaryen se misturou na tensão que existia entre as duas Casas, ou três se for contar com Dorne, deixando um rastro de confusão gigantesco. A tia Ashara procurava acalmar os ânimos do marido com a ajuda do pai da lobinha, Rhaegar discutia alternadamente com tio Brandon, Aegon e Catelyn. Esta não estava exatamente discutindo, mas sim mostrando que ali era o território deles e não admitiria de forma alguma uma ofensa. Por mais que a mãe seja, na maioria das vezes, um pé no saco, realmente era uma mãe protetora. Rhaenys também discutia, por mais inédito que seja, mas com Sansa, que se viu ofendida quando foi indicada a ser mais propícia a manipulação de todos os Stark.

_Desenterraram tudo, pelos deuses antigos!_

Ainda quieta e sentada, diferentemente de todos, a lobinha pensava no que fazer para não entrar no meio daquela discussão pesada e acabar se queimando ao defender Aegon. Até Jon se viu discutindo com o meio-irmão defendendo tia Lyanna, causando um mal-estar desgramado inicial em um relacionamento familiar nada promissor.

Arya respirou fundo, sua cabeça latejava de dor e só desejava uma caçada intensa para descarregar seu estresse. Iria sair de fininho, mas quando viu o rapaz que começava a ganhar seu coração ser encarado frente a frente pelo tio Brandon, se sentiu na obrigação de intervir naquilo. Não permitiria que eles entrassem em um conflito físico, até porque haviam dois cavaleiros da Guarda Real monitorando a gravidade da situação e quando poderiam entrar no meio.

Era uma real confusão generalizada.

Mas a lobinha foi alertada da merda que aconteceria ao ver Jon e Aegon finalmente encarando um ao outro, tudo em questão de milésimos de segundo após um certo comentário ferino de tia Lyanna a respeito da forma em que Elia Martell criou os filhos, deixando-os nas mãos de outros. Lyanna e Brandon eram próximos por causa do temperamento. O que realmente irritou Aegon foi a indiferença do pai ao escutar tal coisa.

Nenhum filho deveria escutar uma verdade como aquela.

- Fale de novo! – ele falou incrédulo, mas por conta da (falta de) atitude do Rei – Vai deixar ofender minha mãe, pai?

Rhaegar Targaryen jazia sério e inexpressivo.

- É a verdade, Aegon.

O coração da lobinha doeu ao ver o sofrimento do rapaz, seus olhos antes eram tão ousadas e audaciosos. Já agora não passavam de um rapaz magoado e impotente naquela situação, tendo apenas a tímida Rhaenys ao seu lado e parte da tia Ashara para não deixar tudo sair (mais) do controle.

- Saia daqui – a voz de Jon era fria e desprovida de qualquer gentileza, algo completamente diferente do que Arya costumou a ver – Não é um pedido.

_Estão todos contra ele._

Foi aí que ela se levantou da cadeira silenciosamente, ninguém viu pois a confusão já se armava. Não queria ver o jovem Príncipe partir para a ignorância, então simplesmente se meteu no meio dos dois filhos de Rhaegar Targaryen e aí sim atraiu todos os olhares. Até mesmo os de censura do seu tio Brandon.

_Não quero que algo aconteça com Aegon._

Ela se preocupava com o rapaz mesmo após pouco tempo de _amizade_. Baixinha e valente, batia nos peitoral dos dois homens mas ostentava sua posição firme e decidida.

- Já chega! – berrou já cheia de tudo aquilo, e Jon lançou-lhe um olhar de plena confusão, como se falasse... _'o que está fazendo?' _– Sai pra lá, Jon!

O filho mais novo do Rei se viu incrédulo com a explícita defesa que a prima fazia em relação ao jovem dragão, a atitude impulsiva da pequena loba foi separá-los e não percebeu que a movimentação do seu corpo praticamente protegia apenas Aegon. Foi algo que ela percebeu tarde demais.

- Você está protegendo esse...? – Jon perguntou ainda incrédulo, assim como todos na sala. Não era uma atitude que esperavam da lobinha – Porque...?

Teimosa, ela era Arya Stark.

- Aegon não precisa de proteção, ele tem Sor Arthur e Sor Jaime aqui – _que porra de cavaleiros são esses que não intrometeram fisicamente? _– Ao contrário de você, o Rei não está ao seu lado e é injustiça o que fazem agora! Por mais que eu e minha mãe temos nossas brigas e contradições, ainda a amo e respeito. Nunca aceitaria alguém ofendê-la e meu pai não fazer porra nenhuma!

- Arya, saia daí – tia Lyanna aparentava uma mulher diferente agora, parece ter liberado a sua amargura no momento... e provavelmente arrependeria depois, como sempre.

- Não – a lobinha teimou.

Sentiu a mão de Aegon pousar em seu ombro delicadamente.

- Não precisa fazer isso, você terá problemas – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Arya, que balançou a cabeça enquanto eram mirados por todos os outros que não escutavam – É sua família, lobinha.

Ela fechou os olhos na tentativa de conter a raiva do momento, seus sentimentos estavam todos bagunçados e a confusão da família piorou tudo.

_...mas eu gosto de você._

- Vou levá-lo até a porta – falou para todos escutarem, pensou o quanto a mãe poderia xingá-la pelo que fazia. Encarou aqueles sedutores, e agora magoados, olhos violeta-índigo e implorou silenciosamente que ele obedecesse – Aegon, por favor.

O rapaz respirou fundo após assentir, era difícil recuar em uma batalha e seu orgulho já estava profundamente ferido.

- Não precisa, eu sei o caminho – falou carinhosamente, e foi aí que Arya suspeitou o que ele faria... mas mesmo assim não o interrompeu.

A mão em seu ombro foi até a nuca em um piscar de olhos e ela procurou não encarar ninguém no momento em que Aegon se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa com tanta intimidade que parecia ser muito mais que isso. O toque quente deixou-lhe arrepiada, o coração batia forte e chegava até sua garganta, sua vontade era de beijá-lo propriamente, abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

_Mas não posso_.

Mas poderia mais tarde, afinal, o torneio ainda aconteceria e ficaria na pequena fortaleza com Sansa, pelo menos assim era o plano. Então antes que ele saísse de perto, ela disfarçou extremamente bem aproveitando do seu longo cabelo para esconder o bilhete que fez antes de jantar, visando entregá-lo ousadamente. De fato, ela o colocou na manga do rapaz perto do pulso.

Sua esperança era exorbitante pois realmente gostava de Aegon a ponto de enfrentar sua família por ele, mesmo sendo algo um tanto quanto nada a ver.

_Assim penso eu._

- Então vá – ela sorriu de lado, a esperança lhe recheava.

O rapaz assentiu devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

- Até o nosso próximo encontro, _lobinha_.

E assim Aegon Targaryen se retirou da pequena fortaleza com Sor Jaime Lannister atrás de si, deixando-a sendo o centro dos olhares, muitos deles críticos e confusos. Os pensamentos da lobinha a respeito da segurança do jovem dragão foram interrompidos quando Jon encarou-a frente a frente, virando-a. Seus olhos acinzentados aparentavam confusão e... _mágoa_. Talvez mais complexo que isso porque o primo sempre foi bom em esconder seus sentimentos.

- Me prometa que nunca mais irá conversar com ele – _Aegon_ – Me prometa, Arya.

_Ai, Jon... não complica mais._

Gostava muito do primo... e do jovem dragão.

_Não me peça para escolher._

- Por que eu faria isto, Jon? – perguntou dando de ombros.

- O Rei me deu permissão para tê-la como noiva... – Arya arregalou os olhos chocada, seu coração não sabia se ficava dentro do corpo ou se batia, contraí ou parava de vez - ...e minha mãe aceitou o pedido.

_Pelos deuses antigos, fodeu tudo._

**N/A: Estou adianta na postagem novamente porque irei viajar e na sexta não terei como postar o capítulo. Mas bem, aqui está e toda semana ele estará postada, de preferência nas sextsas... e eu posso adianta, mas nunca atrasar! Obrigada pelos comentários, finalmente tem gente gostando de Aegon aqui. Este site é bem diferente do Nyah! Chega ser engraçado hahaha o público é diferente mas gostam do mesmo princípio. Enfim, aqui está mais um capítulos e obrigada por favoritarem e seguirem a fic. Boa leitura e espero que gostem! Mordidinha no ombro para o recalque passar longe! Beijos!**


End file.
